Mi vida sin ti
by taby16
Summary: UA TAIORA ..¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas? ¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será el final de una gran amistad?..... upchapter17!
1. Recordandote

Hola!! les traigo mi primer fanfic, es sobre digimon, lo tenia escrito, pero nunca se me ocurrio publicarlo, espero les guste...

Declamr: DIGIMON no me pretenece a mi asi que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA..¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Izzi ,Mimi, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Recordandote

Estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo de su habitación, pensando en la única persona que podría hacerlo feliz.

-Todo sería más fácil si tú te fijaras en mí, aunque por otro lado ella es mi mejor amiga y...-se puso las manos sobre la cabeza, no sabía que hacer-¿Por qué esto me sucede a mí?...todo este tiempo y sigo enamorado de ella y soy sólo su mejor amigo.

--------------------Flashback--------------------

-¿Puedo jugar?-dijo una voz infantil

-Claro, justo nos faltaba alguien-le respondió sin saber como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, pero se sentía feliz.

-¿No te importa que juegue?-volvió a preguntar un poco sorprendida.

-No¿por qué?..a mi me parece que juegas bien-dijo un poco sonrojado

-Entonces empecemos a jugar, soy Takenouchi, pero dime Sora-dijo sonriéndole

-Soy Taichi Yagami, pero dime Tai

-Nunca había tenido un amigo-dijo abrazándolo, cosa que a Tai tomó por sorpresa.

-Entonces te prometo que siempre seré tu amigo-dijo respondiendo a su brazo con una mas fuerte.

---------------Fin del Flashback--------------

Sí, siempre recordará el primer día en que se conocieron¿cómo olvidarlo?, si fue el comienzo de todos sus sentimientos por ella. De pronto fue sacado de sus más preciados recuerdos por el celular que empezó a sonar.

-Habla Taichi ¿quién es?

-Hola Taichi, soy yo, Mimi-dijo emocionada.

-Hola Mimi ¿qué te trae tan feliz?

-¿Adivina quién esta de vuelta?

-No lo sé, supongo que otro de tus galanes-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ja, ja, que chistoso-dijo sin dejar de perder la alegría que tenía.

-Ya está bien¿quién viene?

-Yamato Ishida!!!!

-¿Matt está aquí?-dijo preocupado, sorprendido, asustado, todo a la vez- "¿Porqué no se quedó en China?" penso un poco molesto..[n/a-bueno bastante molesto

-Sí mi querido Tai...-iba a seguir pero fue cortada por su amigo.

-ah..que bueno, este sabes tengo que ir a estudiar, ya se me hace tarde-dijo con tristeza inventando cualquier excusa.

-Sí claro, a mi no me engañas, además que hoy es sábado totin–le dijo burlándose de el- De seguro es por Sora-dijo ya en un todo más serio.

-Sí. Ahora que está él, la oportunidad que podría tener con Sora son nulas-dijo cabizbajo

-¡Tuviste tu oportunidad desde hace un año¡y en mi fiesta!-dijo gritándole

-Mimi, no me lo recuerdes que me da pena-dijo colorado

-------------------Flashback-------------------

-Muy bien-dijo Mimi con una sonrisa picara-El juego consiste que todos tiramos los dados a la vez y el que tenga # iguales, por supuesto un chico y una chica, tendrán entraran a un cuarto y tendrán que besarse, tiene hasta 3 minutos,

ah y para comprobar que lo hicieron tiene que haber algún tipo de marca, la que sea. Entendido

-Sí-dijeron a unísono Tai, Sora, Kari, Tk y Joe.

Matt ya se había ido, porque su padre decidió llevárselo a china ya que como había conseguido un trabajo muy bueno allá decidió llevarse a su hijo para que continúe sus estudios. Mientras que Takeru se quedó con su madre en Odaiba. todo esto es así ya que sus padres estaban separados desde hace años.

Cuando todos lanzaron los dados, Tk y Kari les salió el numero 5,a Mimi y a Joe les salio el numero 1 y a Tai y a Sora les salií el numero 2.

-Entonces primero serán Kari y Tk-dijo Mimi.

-Cuidado con mi hermana, que te asesino si te aprovechas-dijo Tai mirando a Tk.

-No te preocupes Tai-respondió avergonzado.

Ahí dentro...

-No te preocupes no voy a hcer nada que tú no quieras-dijo sonrojado.

-claro, yo confio en ti y bueno tal vez yo te...

Cuando salieron, Tai se sorprendió al ver el cuello de..

-KARI!!!..¡cómo es posible que dejaras tremendo chupetón en el cuello?-dijo exaltado (y el creía que su hermana era una santa ')

-Ya no hagas tanto escándalo que te toca a ti-dijo Tk

Al escuchar eso se puso más rojo que una cereza. Sora estaba nerviosa¡porque tenía que besar a su mejor amigo?...Y lo malo no era eso, sino que iba a ser el primer beso de ambos.

Cuando cerraron la puerta...

-Si tú quieres, no tenemos porque besarnos y todo eso-dijo nervioso.

-No lo sé, ya que tiene que haber alguna prueba.

-Entonces...-Tai empezaba a acercase, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su lugar. Sora no sabía que pensar, pero se acercaba a él.

-"De repente, ella no quiere, sabes que ella no te quiere, aunque me encanta la idea de que mi primer beso sea con ella, pero..."-ese pensamiento se le vino casi a centímetros de los labios de Sora.

Se detuvo con el dolor de alma y dejó a Sora más que sorprendida.

-Sora yo sé que quizá tú quieres que esto pase con Matt, esta bien por mi si lo dejamos ahí-dijo apenado.

-Gracias Tai, pero ¿que le diremos a los demás?-dijo más tranquila.

-bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo-le dijo sonriendo.

En eso Tai se dispuso a avanzar hasta la puerta, pero se tropezó y jalo a Sora del brazo y calló ella encima de él.

-¿Estas bien Tai?-dijo ella interrumpiendo la admiración del muchacho hacia ella.

-sí-dijo un poco avergonzado-No quería que tú también cayeras, discúlpame.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente.

Ellos estaban tan cerca, que de pronto sus miradas se atraían y seguía en la misma posición. Sora rompió el silencio.

-Tal vez...esto signifique que mi primer beso deba ser contigo Tai-dijo nerviosa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo sonrosado.

-Bueno se me ocurrió-dijo colorada.

En ese instante el se había quedado viéndola embelesado y sus rostros se juntaron (MÁS!!) hasta que sus labios se rozaron formando su primer beso...

------------Fin del Flashback-----------------

-Entonces reconoce que tú tuviste la culpa de no decirle absolutamente nada Taichi-dijo burlandose.

-Mira el juego no fue exactam,ente por nosotros, Mimi-dijo con sarcasmo

-Ejem…ejem-dijo colorada.

-Que raro fue justo en ese mismo juego cuando Joe te pidió que seas su novia, fue todo un escandalo.

-Sí, bueno, entramos y el fue tan lindo cuando me beso, luego me dijo que que sentía por mi y me pidió ser su novia-dijo suspirando.

-Felizmente tu lo querías, porque sino, ya me imagino, otro más a la lista de los rechazados por Mimi Tachikawa-dijo riendose.

-Jaja, que chistoso-dijo con sarcasmo-Bueno Tai, espero que vayas mañana a mi casa, ahí nos reuniremos a eso de las 3. Cuidate mucho.

-Gracias por avisarme, Adiós.

-Adiós.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!, uff por fin terminé de psarla, la tenia en papeles, pero ya las estoy terminando de escribir en mi pc, espero les guste, cualquier cosa escribanme o dejen reviews.**

**Ah otra cosa, la mencion de Izzi, sera despues, disculpenme fanz suyos, pero yo solo lo nombrare.**

**Ah...sorry en el anterior cap, pero taba nerviosa y puse ccs, pero ovbio que es DIGIMON!!!**

**Se despide Taby!!**


	2. Tu me

Declamer: DIGIMON no me pertenece a mi, asi que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA..¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Izzi ,Mimi, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Tú me…

Después de colgar el teléfono, se quedó pensando en ella, en su más preciado tesoro, en Sora. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar lo que pasó después del beso…

---------------------Flaschback-------------------

-Yo….yo…lo siento, no se que decir-dijo Tai sonrojado (demasiado diría yo)

-Ya…ya no importa, es mejor dejarlo ahí-dijo Sora

De alguna manera ella no se molestó por el beso, no era lo uqe había esperado, pensaba que hubiera sido frío, pero fue todo lo contrario. Eso fue lo que la llevo a creer que cuando besara a Matt sería mucho mejor.

Por otro lado en la sala…

-Mejor voy a ver porque se demoran-dijo Mimi.

-Y si están en algo comprometedor-dijo Karia con una sonrisa picara.

-No creo-dijo Joe-aparte no es posible que Tai se aproveche de ella.

-es mejor que vayas Mimi-dijo Tk.

-Sí-dijo Mimi tomando camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Ella abre la puerta y…

-TAICHI YAGAMI!!!...¡¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI AMIGA?!!

-Nada…dijo más sonrojado que antes. Lamentablemente aún seguían en la posición, no habían tenido tiempo para levantarse… (Excusas, excusas, excusas ).

-Entonces ¿qué significa esto?

-Sólo tropezamos, no pasó nada más-dijo Sora de lo más tranquila.

-Bueno si es así, pueden seguir-Ellos se levantaron y empezaron a salir de la habitación, pero antes Mimi detuvo a Tai y le dijo en voz baja.

-Ósea que ¿nada pasó?

-Bueno sólo nuestro primer beso-dijo sonrojándose.

-Entonces le dijiste.

-No, seguimos siendo amigos…

----------------Fin del Flashback------------

Tai se recostó en su cama, y mientras seguía recordando el beso se le formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la verdad es que le fascinaba la idea de que él haya sido el que le diera el primer beso. En eso escucha el timbre y se levanta a abrir la puerta.

-Ya voy-dijo mientras cruzaba la sala y comedor hasta llegare a la puerta. Cuando la abrió fue mayor su sorpresa al ver ala dueña de sus pensamientos.

-Hola!!-dijo ella lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, provocando en el un rubor mas allá de lo normal (si tuvieran que darle un premio por el mejor enrojecimiento de seguro se lo daban a él).

-Hola Sora¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó con curiosidad, mientras la chica se separaba de él

-¿Cómo que qué me trae por aquí?-dijo molesta cruzando sus brazos-Ya sabes que hoy íbamos a practicar Física para el examen del Lunes.

-Ah…se me había olvidado por completo-dijo con una mano en la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos de chocolate (hay que reconocer que se veía muy sexy)-Pasa, mientras yo traigo mis cuadernos.

Cuando regresó la vio sentada y se quedó mirándola, hechizado al verla y a cada paso que daba su corazón le jugaba chueco y se aceleraba más y más. Cuando llegó a ella, Sora se levantó frente a él.

-Tai, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

¿Qué…es..Sora?-dijo tartamudeando, y tratando de calmar a su corazón, pero le resultó imposible por la cercanía que tenían.

-Ya no aguanto más Tai…Te amo!!-ella se acerco más a él obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, y cuando el espacio era mínimo, los dos se besaron con pasión desmesurada, de pronto cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente…

-Tai!, Tai!...TAIHCI YAGAMI!!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué¿qué pasó?-dijo asustado, todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

-¿Pues en que pensabas?, te quedaste parado, primero pensé que me querías asustar, pero te hablaba y no me respondías y por eso te empecé a gritar.

-Lo siento Sora-dijo bastante avergonzado, a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y luego a eso de las 7:05m Sora ya estaba por irse, en eso…

-¿Ya te enteraste Tai?-le preguntaba bajando un poco la cabeza para que no vea lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Sí-dijo tratando, más bien exigiéndose a sí mismo una sonrisa.

-Vas a ir¿no?

-No lo sé tengo clases de matemáticas.

-Pero si es domingo, no me mientas, dime que iras, por favor-dijo ella poniendo una mirada a la que el no pudo resistir.

-Sí, voy a ir-dijo el resignado.

-Que bueno…¿sabes?, no pensé volver a verlo, me siento demasiado feliz que creo que esta noche no podré dormir.

Para Tai eso fue como una espada atravesando su corazón y no contento con eso le apretaban la herida hasta que pudiera morir.

-Debe ser-dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Tai, no me digas "deber ser"¿acaso nunca te has enamorado?

-Yo…yo vivo enamorado-le dijo con una mirada dulce. Sora se habia quedado en shock, no se lo esperaba-Yo desde que lo recuerdo vivo enamorado, me gusta todo de ella, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, todo.

-Wow, no me había dado cuenta¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste¿quién es?-dijo acercándose a Tai.

-No te lo conté porque me daba miedo y esa persona er…

No pudo decirlo ya que se vio interrumpido por el gran saludo de su hermana.

-Hola Sora-dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la casa-Hola Tai-le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Tai todavía no podía creerlo justo cuando se amó de valor para confesarle que ella era la persona a quien amaba, llega Kari con Tk.

-Bueno ya debo irme Tai, lo siento será en otra ocasión, Te esperaré mañana.

-Si no te preocupes, ahí estaré-dijo Tai acompañándola hasta la puerta.

Ella se despidió como siempre, con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que a Tai volvía loco.

-Adiós-dijo el.

-Adiós-dijo ella haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Cuando se fue, cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en el sillón. Kari y tk empezaron a reirse.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-dijo Kari con una sonrisa "inocente".

-¿Tú crees?- le djio con sarcasmo.

-Entonces ya lo que sientes por ell-preguntó Tk.

-No exactamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices hermano?

-Porque le conté que me había enamorado de alguien y justo cuando iba a decirle que era ella de quien hablaba, ustedes llegaron-dijo frustrado.

-Lo siento hermano

-Ya no te preocupes Tai, porque cuando mañana ella vea a Matt fácil se olvida de lo que pasó hoy.

-gracias por recordármelo Takeru-dijo molesto.

Si Tk, que malo eres-dijo soltándole la mano, fingiendo molestia.

-No Kari, no me digas eso, si yo te quiero-dijo con cara de niño bueno algo a lo que Kari no pudo resistir y lo abrazó.

-Ya bueno, mejor dejemos todo este tema ahí-dijo Kari

-Al menos soy feliz porque ustedes están juntos y seré aun más feliz si es que también Sora lo es no importa si lo es cuando está con Matt, porque con sólo verla reír, me llena de satisfacción, por eso me gustaría verla sonreír por siempre aún si sólo me considera un amigo……..

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!! aquí estoy de nuevo, espero les guste la continuación, todavía falta mucho para que termine, me alegra mucho que todavia falta tiempo jejejjee**

**Bueno mando saludos a mi amiga**

**Patty y a mi amigo Luis que casi mueren al saber lo que escribi jeje**

**Goshujin Sama -- Gracias, no me habia dado cuenta, como estaba haciendo dos fics a la vez, gracias x decirme **

**se depisde taby...adios**


	3. Volviendo a la realidad

Declamer: DIGIMON no me pertenece, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA..¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Izzi ,Mimi, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: Volviendo a la realidad

Al día siguiente en casa de Mimi, todos se encontraban ahí, Joe, Mimi, Matt, Tai, Tk, Kari, excepto por Sora. Todos sus amigos la estaban esperando, y ya eran las 3 y media.

-Joe, Tai vengan conmigo a la cocina por un momento, por favor-dijo Mimi. Ellos la siguieron y una vez en la cocina ella les preguntó-¿Es seguro que ella venga?

-Claro que sí, si se muere por ver a Matt-dijo Tai

-Aún así, es raro que llegue todavía-dijo Joe preocupado.

-Ella verdrá, de eso estoy más que seguro.

-Así debe ser, porque sacrificio vale la pena por ver a Matt, con lo bueno que esta-dijo Mimi picaronamente. En eso Joe le manda una mirada de 'ya verás lo que pasará'-¿Qué?, estoy contigo¿no es así?-dijo sonriéndole. Él la jalo ya la enredo entre sus brazos acercándola más a él, luego la besó con pasión.

-¿Eso También hace Matt?-dijo recuperando el aire, y luego la volvió a besar.

-Ejem...ejem-dijo Tai con una gotita en la cabeza-Todavía sigo presente. La pareja se sonrojó y se separaron, pero no tanto.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la sala-dijo Joe tratando de bajar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Mimi y Tai asintieron y cuando llegaron a la sala los tres se sentaron en el sillón que estaba al derecho del sillón donde se encontraba Matt, al lado izquierdo se encontraban Tk y Kari sentados en otro.

De pronto una sirvienta de casa de Mimi, vino acompañando a una joven pelirroja, con un vestido suelto color rojo escarlata que realzaba su hermosa figura y su bien proporcionado cuerpo. Tenía un maquillaje leve y su cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba a los hombros.

La muchacha dejo cautivo y boquiabierto al joven de cabellos chocolate, haciendo que se sonroje más de lo normal.

-Hola!.fue lo que dijo acercándose a saludar a todos-Disculpen la tardanza, pero estuve con mi mama en una reunión y no me di cuenta de la hora-dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que hacia resaltar más su belleza (eso explica el vestido n.n). Ella se sentó al lado de Matt fue 'sin querer'

-"ya ves, deja de hacerte ilusiones, que todo lo hace por él"-pensó Tai que aún la perseguía con la mirada.

Ya que estamos todos completos, cuéntenme cuales son sus planes para cuando termine la escuela-dijo Matt.

-Empieza tú, como eres el agasajado-dijo Joe.

-Sí!-dijeron todos en unísono.

-Bien, pues unos amigos de la escuela en chica y yo, hemos formado una banda de rock y estoy muy emocionado ya que como este es muestro ultimo año en secundaria, al salir podemos dedicarnos de lleno a la música.

-Que interesante, ya me imagino todos tus conciertos repletos de gente-dijo Mimi.

-Gracias, bueno esa es mi historia¿qué fue de Izzi?

-Él se adelanto 2 años y ya terminó la secundaria, además le dieron una beca para Universidad en Londres-dijo Tk emocionado.

-Ese siempre fue un genio...y ¿tú Mimi?-preguntó curioso, pues no sabia lo que ella quería.

-Yo quiero estudiar Ciencias de la Comunicación, y luego dedicarme al modelaje.

-Ya veo¿sigues cantando?-dijo provocando que se sonroje.

-Bueno..sí-dijo con las mejillas rosadas.

-entonces algún día espero que cantemos juntos...y tu Sora, que me cuentas.

-Yo quiero estudiar diseño de modas, me dieron una beca para estudiar la carrera en la universidad de Tokio.

-Oh, felicidades...y tu pequeña Kari?

-Yo quiero ser maestra, pero todavía no nos dicen nada sobre las universidades, como a nosotros todavía nos falta un año-dijo un poco triste.

-Ah, de verdad me había olvidado que a Tk, Mimi y a ti todavía les falta un año, por eso todavía no les dicen si les darán alguna beca-dijo suspirando-Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-dijo dándole ánimos a sus amigos-Bueno y tú hermano, que me dices.

-Bueno yo me dejé llevar por los deportes, quiero ser un basketbolista profesional, y aunque parece un poco difícil yo sé que lo lograré, a parte Tai me a estado dando consejos sobre todo el tema de cómo llegar a la selección del país y luego para la NBA-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Que bueno hermano así se hace...faltas tú Tai, vamos cuéntame que es que vas a hacer.

-Bueno yo...no tengo mucho que contar, sólo juego soccer-dijo algo apenado.

-¿Cómo que no Tai?, si eres el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela-dijo Mimi.

-Y además eres el único seleccionado de la escuela en ser elegido para la selección nacional del Japón-dijo Sora acercándose a él para que reaccione.

-Si Tai, piénsalo bien, además aparte de ser la estrella del equipo de lo Tigres, eres un ídolo en la escuela-dijo Tk

-Yo creo que ya están exagerando un poco-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-haber Tai¿dime en qué?-dijo Kari desafiándolo.

-Pues, yo no soy la estrella del equipo de soccer, somos todos y eso de 'idolo' no es cierto, hay otras personas a quien admirar como a Joe, por ejemplo-dijo sonrojado.

-Bueno en fin, ya pasó, dejen de discutir-dijo Mimi

-Ah si que estoy con la estrella del los Tigres-dijo Matt tratando de fastidiar a Tai, para que este se sonrojara más de lo normal 8es muy lindo verlo así )

-Ya no juegues Matt-dijo apenado. Todos al ver esta reacción empezaron a reirse.

Luego de una horas, a eso de las 5 y media..

-Chicos, ya me tengo que ir-dijo Tai levantándose del sillon.

-¿Por qué si dijimos hasta las 8?-dijo Matt.

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer..."MENTIRA, sólo no me gusta que le cojas la mano a Sora".

-¿¿Estas seguro??

-"NOOOO"...Sí-dijo esquivando su mirada.

-De seguro es por una chica-dijo gritándolo. Tai se puso rojísimo.

-No!, d-de que h-habla-dijo nervioso.

-Sí, debe ser por ella¿no es así?-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-No lo pongas así, no es cierto-dijo Tai, pero nadie le hacia caso todos estaban riéndose.

-A ya entonces no es una simple salida... es una CITA!!!-dijo Matt

Ante esto Sora no sabía porque, pero se sentía un pequeño dolor en su corazón, tal vez era porque él nunca le dijo que había alguien a quien quería y se sentía mal; era su mejor amigo y no sabía quien era esa persona especial para él. Al volver a la realidad no se dio cuenta de cuando termino la conversación y que él estaba parado frete a ella, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí esperando a que reaccionara (pobre TAI T.T).

-"Suponía que esto pasaría, ya no le importo"...Sora, hasta luego-dijo Taiun poco triste. Ella lo miro y se dio cuenta de que se despedía, esperó a que él le diera el beso en la mejilla que siempre se daban al saludarse o despedirse, pero él no lo hiso. Tai sentía que ella ya se olvidó de él, y que siempre lo querría sólo como un amigo.

Todos, excepto Matt, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, y el por qué de la tristeza en el rostro de Tai, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada. Él se fue dejando a Sora sin saber que es lo que había pasado, aunque ella suponía porque el se habia ido sin darle su beso.

-"De seguro estuvo mucho tiempo esperando a que baje de mi nube que ni lo note y fácil se cansó de esperarme"-pensó ella.

Al final fue obligada a salir de sus pensamientos por que sus amigos conversaban de nuevo...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero este capitulo les guste. Me siento mal de causarle tanta pena a Tai, pero eso es sólo el comienzo jajaja (risa malévola )...pero tiempo al tiempo, ya verán como termina la historia...**

**Ah por si acaso, en mi país, son 6 años de primaria y años de secundaria, y a de ahí te puedes presentar a la universidad o ellos te llaman si estas en tercio superior para tener privilegios en la universidad. La mayoría de chicos termina la secundaria a los 16 o 17. Ah hay gente que se queda estudian en centros preuniversitarios o academias para postular a la universidad, debido a que los exámenes de admisión son un poco difíciles jeje...**

**Saludos a Stefie, quien me acompañó en la odisea de la publicación de este capítulo...**

**Bueno me despido y les traeré muy pronto el próximo capítulo...**


	4. Pensando en ti

Por si akso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA..¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Izzi ,Mimi, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4: Pensando en ti

Él se encontraba caminando por las calles, pensaba en ella (como siempre), pero ya quería dejar de hacerlo, aunque esto le parecía imposible, ella era su droga. Ya había pasado unos 20 minutos desde que salió de casa de Mimi, caminó sin rumbo, pero al ver que su mente no ayudaba en dejarlo tranquilo, tomo otro camino para regresar a su casa.

De pronto pasó por un polideportivo, él a veces iba ahí a jugar soccer, le dieron ganas de saber si estaban jugando así que entró, cuando se encontró a pocos metros de la cancha...

-Hola Tai!!-se escuchó una voz familiar, él chico se paró frente a él y le dio la mano.

-Yotaru, hola!

-¿Viniste a jugar?-dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Bueno si tú me dejas sería genial.

-Ok, toma este uniforme, no es como el de la selección de la escuela, pero al menos es algo-dijo sonriendo

Él era su compañero de salón y también pareja de juego en el equipo de soccer. En cuanto a su aspecto físico, el era alto, de tes blanca ojos marrones y cabello negro, muy simpático tengo que decir.

-Gracias y ¿para que equipo voy a jugar?-dijo mientras se cambiaba (por si acaso, algunos chicos se cambian así sin ir a un vestidor, no es mi culpa que sean exhibicionistas, aparte están entre hombres y no tienen tanto que tapar, sólo lo de abajo º º n.n).

-Para mi equipo obviamente-dijo mostrándole al resto de muchachos que estaban en la cancha.

-----------------------------------

En la casa de Mimi los chicos seguían contándose cosas para poder recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido….Pero...ella sólo miraba la ventana, aunque su mano era sujetada por Matt, le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Pero luego los mismos pensamientos de antes la aprisionaban.

-"¿Se habrá molestado conmigo?, debí notar que estaba en frete de mi para despedirse, ¿creerá que lo hice apropósito?..aunque pensándolo bien, no, porque él es mi amigo y sabe que lo quiero, no puede pensar que no me importa…sí, son ideas mías, todo está bien, además estoy con Matt, y pronto le diré lo que siento por él….pero antes tengo que decirle a Tai lo del equipo de soccer, no vaya ser que mañana se arme un escándalo mortal"-sus pensamientos se apoderaban de ella, por eso no se dio cuenta que dos personas la miraban con pena….Pena porque estaba hiriendo a su amigo y hermano, claro que no era algo de lo que ella era conciente pues ella no había los verdaderos sentimiento de Tai.

-¿Me acompañas al sala del costado?-le preguntó a Tk.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo preocupado por el tomo de voz que tomo Kari.-Es por lo de Sora, ¿no?

-Sí, quiero hablar contigo, pero no quiero que sea acá, no será que escuche y luego se arme el pleito de nuestras vidas.

-Está bien.-dijo él acompañándola a la otra estancia

Una vez ahí…

-Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas?-dijo Tk dulcemente, acercándose a ella.

-Si te sigues acercando, se me irán las ideas, me pones nerviosa-dijo completamente sonrojada.

-Entonces creo que me acercaré aún más-dijo jalándola del brazo (delicadamente, obvio que es así), haciendo que ella estuviera cerca de él abrazándolo.

-No es justo que hagas eso.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Pero a mi me gusta, me encanta sentirte cerca de mí, y así me gustaría que fuera toda mi vida-después de decir esto, los brazos de la joven se colocaron en el cuello de su amado y él disminuyó aún más la distancia besándola suave y delicadamente, hasta perderse de tanta pasión, cuando por fin se separaron…

-Mira como eres-le dijo fingiendo molestia-Yo viene a hablarte de Sora y mi hermano y tú me distraes con tus besos.

-¿Acaso no te gustan las 'distracciones'?-dijo él mirándola a los ojos casa que ella solo sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.

-Ya ahora sí…este, ¿qué iba a decir?-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Te lo haré mas fácil-dijo sonriendo-¿crees que Tai este dolido por lo que pasó antes?

-Obvio que sí, no viste su rostro, no quiero pensar como va a acabar todo esto.-dijo un poco triste.

-Felizmente no se quedó, sino se hubiera ganado con la escena que están dando Matt y Sora.

-Sí hubiera sido demasiado para él.-dijo preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que propones?

-Bueno, si vemos que la cosa se complica y él está a punto de la depresión total, nosotros le diremos a Sora quien es la chica de la cual está enamorado.

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo princesa.-dijo abrazándola.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo separándose un poco de él.

-¿A tu hermano le gusta?

-La verdad no sabría decirte, el no es muy abierto que digamos.

-Bueno, es mejor regresar no vayan a creer que nos estamos aprovechando de la situación.

-A mi no importaría eso.-dijo sonriéndole…

-----------------------

Después de un largo tiempo….

-Ya tengo que irme, ya casi son las 8 y mañana hay escuela así que nos vemos mañana.

-Espera-dijo Matt.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo desconcertada.

-Usa mi campera, para que cuando salgas no te de frío.-dijo él mientras se la colocaba.

-"Es tan tierno que moriría en sus brazos"….Gracias Matt.

-No te preocupes, como mañana nos veremos en la escuela y ahí me la puedes dar.

-Claro, me había olvidado que ibas a estar como visitante.

-Sip, me veras todo el día-dijo él provocando en la joven un sonrojo inigualable….

----------------------------------------

Ella salió de la casa de Mimi, ya eran 8, y se encontraba camino a su casa. En el camino ve un polideportivo, eso hace que a la mente se le venga el chico de cabello rebelde y ojos marrones.

-"¿Estarás molesto conmigo?...no lo creo…eres mi amigo-ella contempló el lugar por unos momentos, cuando escuchó un grito familiar…

-GOOOOLL!!!

Ella entró, mucho más, luego al ver a un grupo de chicos jugar se dirigió hasta las gradas que estaban más cerca de la cancha. Era Tai el que estaba jugando.

En la cancha….

-Muy bien Taichi, te luciste-dijo Yotaru.

-No, yo, tú me diste un buen pase.

-Mejor ya terminamos, estoy cansado y ya es un poco tarde y mañana hasta clases.

-Tienes razón, hemos jugado más de una hora, no me había dado cuenta.

-Que loco eres, el cielo oscurece y tú ni te das cuenta, de segura Takenouchi te tiene así.

-Que cosas dices, mejor cállate-dijo muy avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas.

-Hablando de tu damisela, ella está aquí.-le señalo a la muchacha discretamente-ya nos vemos, Ve por tu princesa Romeo.-dijo riendo mientras se alejaba de él.

-Gracias por avisarme, nos vemos.-le dijo Tai, mientras el levantaba la mano mientras se alejaba.

Cuando se acercó a ella, la contemplo embobado, pero decidió cambiar esa mirada para no hacerla sentir incomoda y no levantar sospechas.

-Hola-dijo ella-Jugaste muy bien como siempre.

-No, te parece, lo dices por eres mi amiga.-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-"Uff no esta molesto, eso me hace sentir mejor, será mejor que ya que estoy con él le diga lo del soccer"…-Cuando iba a decir algo, vio que su amigo se habia perdido, estaba distraído y se quedó viéndolo por unos momentos hasta que…

-Buenas noches señorita Takenouchi-dijo Yotartu.-

-Muy buenas noches joven Toku.

-¿Qué pasa Yotaru?-preguntó con curiosidad, ya que pensaba que ya se había marchado.

-Sólo quería decirte que el uniforme me lo puedes dar mañana en la escuela, así que no te procupes en dármela ahora.-dijo amablemente.

-Ah ya, muchas gracias.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Toku despidiéndose de los dos.

-Adiós-dijeron unísono…………

------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero le hayas gustado, le dedico este capitulo a Lulyua, espero sea algo como lo imaginaste jejeje. Tambien se lo dedico a Goshijin Sama, gracias a ti pude cambiar cosas jejeje, espero mejorar …**

**Bueno en cuanto al fic lo deje hasta ahí, porque la parte que viene es…como decirlo un poco chistosa y ala vez con un poco de sorpresas jejejej no lo sabran hasta que lo ponga(jajajaja…ahorita me botan de la cada por hacer tanto escandalo ')**

**Cuidense….**

**Taby!!!...3xD!...**


	5. Todo es por ti

Por si akso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA..¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimi, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5: Todo por ti…**

Cuando Yotaru se fue, Tai y Sora se quedaron solos, bueno no tan solo, todavía habían unas tres personas en la cancha, pero estaban muy lejos de ellos.

-No te importa que me cambie¿no?-dijo Tai

-No.-dijo ella pensando en que se iría a los vestidores (cosa que nunca pasó por la mente de Tai). En eso él se quitó el polo, dejando a la luz su perfecto abdomen (yo hubiera querido estar en el lugar de Sora jijijiji).

-¡¿Qué haces?!-dijo Sora sonrojada y ala vez sorprendida, no había notado que Tai tenia buen cuerpo, nunca se lo había podido imaginar…

-Pues que más hago, me cambio de polo.-dijo de lo más normal.

-Pero hay vestidores.-dijo ella alterada, avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Poro no voy a ir hasta allá, está muy lejos-dijo él, (no estaba tan lejos, pero supongo que era para "ahorrar" tiempo) Tai no le dio importancia a las quejas de Sora y estaba a punto de bajarse el short cuando…

-NO!!...-dio un gritó que casi deja sordo al pobre de Tai, ella se sonrojó a morir y para disimular-Así está bien, además…además vas a ensuciar tus jeans.

-Está bien…mamá-dijo riéndose.

-No te burles de mí Taichi.-dijo ella cruzando los brazos, pero a la vez apenada.

-No lo hago.-Él se acerca e ella y comienza a hacerle cosquillas

-Ya…basta.-Dijo riendo.

-Está bien jajaja… ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho cuando sonríes... "Oye ¿por qué le dijiste eso…no lo pensé…..de seguro la asustaste….no creo que lo tome en cuenta"-se quedó viéndola y ella lo miró extrañada pero con una sonrisa.-

-Gracias, pero de seguro eso le dices a todas tus fans.-dijo ahora ella burlándose él, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No es cierto, yo no tengo fans.-dijo sonriendo, cosa que ella creyó como burla.

-Que sí las tienes.-le dijo cruzándose de brazos, pensando que ahora se la pasarían discutiendo por que él la contradeciría.

-¿Las tengo?-dijo él ingenuamente, pero no convencida le miró a los ojos y vio que era sincero.

-Ay Tai, de veras que eres recontra despistado.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.-se ofreció, esperando que ella le dijera un 'no' o un 'será mejor mañana'.

-Claro, no quiero ir sola, a estas horas.

Eso le gustó al muchacho, ya tenía un pretexto para estar con ella, mientras estaban de caminó al edificio donde ella vivía, Sora pensó que ya era hora de decirle lo que había hecho…

-Tai hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Que sea el sueño, que sea el sueño.-Dijo Tai en voz alta, cosa que él creyó como pensamiento, lo decía por aquella vez que estaban en su casa y se la había imaginado besándolo.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo ella sin entender a que se refería.

-D..de nada..de nada.-dijo riendo nerviosamente.-"Eso estuvo cerca, la próxima vez se más cuidadoso….si eso haré".

-Bueno entonces yo te quiero decir que.-respiró profundo.-Ya no voy a seguir en el equipo de soccer.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!-(Pobrecito casi se desmaya de la impresión)

-Cálmate Tai, quiero que sepas, que no es porque me hiciste algo o porque me ha dejado de gustar, es sólo que,…ahora quiero hacer cosas más de chica.-dijo ella con la esperanza de que él la comprendiera.

-"¿Por qué te alejas de mi lado?...no seas egoísta, es su decisión, no se lo impidas, es lo que ella quiere….pero duele demasiado…"-Él solo la miraba, no sabía que más hacer, que perderse en sí mismo.-"De seguro es por él, es por Matt, es un imbecil…pero el imbecil eres tú, por haberte ilusionado en que algún día habrá algo, sabiendo muy bien que ella está enamorada de él….tienes razón, soy un IMBECIL!!!..

-Tai, respóndeme¿estas molesto?-dijo ella preocupada al ver que su amigo no le decía absolutamente nada.

-No lo estoy, no te preocupes, además ¿por qué habría de estarlo?, sólo soy tú amigo, y sí bueno te extrañaré en las practicas, pero igual seremos amigos…. "solamente somos amigos".-ella no sabía que decirle, pues no sabía porque el estaba de pronto un poco fastidiado así que pensó en no seguir con el asunto.

-Sora, sólo quiero que me respondas un cosa… ¿es por Matt?..."Por qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta…te gustan las torturas ¿o qué?

-Bueno….yo…..-dijo nerviosa. Él la tomó del mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-Sólo dímelo, un sí o un no.-dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor que en ese momento se apoderaba de su mente y su cuerpo.

-Sí…-dijo ella un poco avergonzada, había dejado de practicar su deporte favorito sólo por un chico, pero es cualquier chico, es el chico de sus 'sueños'.

-Está bien….será mejor que caminemos más rápido, ya es tarde y no quiero que mañana llegues tarde a la escuela por mi culpa.-dijo él dándole una sonrisa, tratando de que sus ojos no reflejaran su tristeza, porque después de todo ¿quién era él?...pues el sólo el amigo.

-Gracias.-fue lo único que dijo mirando al suelo.

Cuando llegaron a un edificio, subieron hasta el tercer pis y cuando ella abrió la puerta…

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-No te preocupes, eres mi amiga¿no?.-dijo dándole énfasis a esa palabra.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Ella esperaba el beso de despedida (en la mejilla claro), pero él sólo se alejo de ella y mientras se alejaba le dijo-Hasta mañana.

Sora se quedó desconcertada por unos instantes, pero no pensó mucho en el asunto, total el era solo su MEJOR AMIGO.

-----------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Me siento muy mal…soy muy mala con Tai, merezco que me quemen en la hoguera….bueno tampoco para tanto U…espero les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier cosa, si desean tirarme tomates, envolturas de galletas, u otras cosas, mándeme un mensaje o dejen un review bueno idéenselas como asesinarme jejejeje…**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo..**

**Taby!!……3xD!...**


	6. Epezando los Problemas

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimi, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

* * *

Capítulo 6: Epezando los Problemas

Eran la 12:30 y todo estaba oscuro, se encontraba en su habitación, echado en su cama… había hecho todo lo posible, pero no podía conciliar el sueño…

-"¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti¿por qué tuve que escuchar tú voz?-pensó Tai, mientras su subconsciente se animaba a hablar.

-"Olvídate de eso y dile lo que sientes"-le dijo con ánimos.

-"No puedo, perdería su amistad…además ella esta enamorada de Matt".

-"Que te importa, sólo hazlo"

-No lo haré, arriesgo todo y no gano nada"

-"y ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?"

-"La olvidare"-dio un suspiro-"Aunque….aunque sienta que ya no la quiero"

-"No te entiendo"-pensó confundido.

-"Es que yo… yo… la amo"

-"¿Y aún así trataras de olvidarla?"

-"Sí, aunque cada vez que beso su mejilla más llama el olor de sus cabellos, me hipnotizan sus ojos y sus labios y hay veces que no puedo controlarme y quiero robarle un beso, pero no me siento capaz y sólo admiro su belleza. Por eso he decidido que ya no la besaré más. Me perderé de sentir sus mejilla y todo lo que conlleva perderme en su aroma"

-"Pero ¿por qué lo haces?"

-"por que sólo quiero verla feliz y si que conmigo no lo será y es por esa razón que ahora he decidido…que, que voy a tratar de olvidarme de ella…."

----------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, un chica de aproximadamente unos 16 años, se acerco a una cama con intensiones de despertar a quien dormía tan intensamente…

-TAAAAIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!

-¡¿Qué¿Qué pasa?, Sora no te cases con Matt!!!.-dijo bastante alterado

Jajaja, me encanta despertarte.-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Que graciosa.-dijo sarcásticamente-Casi me matas de un susto.

-Bueno… casi…. Para la próxima estaré preparada

Ya déjame que voy a alistarme-dijo lanzándole una almohada.

-Fallaste jajaja tiras tan mal como juegas soccer.

Él le lanzó otra almohada y ella salió cerrando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, cosa que evitó que la almohada pudiera tocarle algún pelo.

Cuando él salio de su cuarto….

-Tai ¿Por qué tan apurado?-preguntó su madre poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-Es que me quedé dormido y hoy tengo servicio.

-Sí mama, parece que el pequeño Tai no pudo dormir muy bien anoche pensando en…-Fue interrumpida por la mirada asesina que le mandó Tai. Pero todo fue en vano al escuchar a su madre…

-Pensar en Takenouchi, esa niña me agrada muchísimo, sería genial si algún día llegan a ser novios y te casa con ella.

Al escuchar esto Kari no pudo contener la risa y su hermano empezó a atorarse con las tostadas por lo que había dicho su madre.

-Bueno Tai, tu futura esposa te espera en la escuela-dijo riendo.

El hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo su hermana y se fue corriendo a la escuela.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Ya llegué, disculpa la tardanza.-dijo el al entrar al salón y tratar de recuperar el aliento ya que había venido corriendo.

En eso vio a la chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros poniendo la fecha en la pizarra. Él se acercó a ella y esperó a que le dijera lo desconsiderado que había sido por llegar a estas horas donde ya no tenía que hacer nada.

-Hola.-dijo ella avanzando hacia él.

-Lo siento de verdad Arakaki, no fue mi intensión, me acosté muy tarde y… quería continuar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes y ya te dije miles de veces que me digas Setsuki.-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, esta vez lo haré Setsuki-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa de igual manera-¿Sabes? Voy a traer algo que vi.-dijo mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta del salón.

-¿Qué es?.-preguntó suavemente.

-Será sorpresa.

Cuando salió del salón, se fue corriendo hasta llegar al jardín, sacó unas flores color rojo y emprendió su camino de regreso.

Mientras iba corriendo hacia el salón escuchó una voz que lo detuvo.

-Tai!.-Él volteó y la vio llegar hasta donde él se había parado. Él sin darle su beso en la mejilla y sin abrazarla o hacer algo de lo que ella esperaba a que hiciera, le entregó una flor y siguió con su camino hasta el salón dejándola un poco desconcertada..

-"¿Una flor?...pero ¿qué le pasa ahora? y ¿porqué no me saludó?... no hizo nada de lo que creí que haría… ¿por qué?..."-pensaba y pensaba y no encontraba respuesta, luego decidió no darle importancia, ya se lo diría…

Cuando llegó al salón…

-Mira lo que traje.-dijo acercándose a ella quien se encontrada cerca de la ventana.

-Oh son hermosas.-dijo al ver las flores-¿No te dirán algo?-preguntó un poco preocupada.

-No lo creo.-dijo sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

Sin darse cuenta, Sora había entrado y se había ganado con todo.

-"No hay nada de malo, él es solamente amigo de esa chica, pero él le dio las flores a ella….¡no!, son para el salón, ….pero a ti que te importa, olvídate de eso y sigue con tu vida tu amigo tiene que ser feliz, no seas egoísta".-pensada ella.

-Se van a ver hermosas en el salón.-dijo ella muy emocionada

-Por eso las traje.-dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento vio a Sora y se le acercó…

-Buenos días, ahora sí puedo saludarte.-dijo él, pero no hizo lo que siempre acostumbraba.

-¡Que bien!-dijo ella feliz al ver que las flores estaban en el muro de la ventana, y se puso aún más feliz porque eso significaba que las flores no eran para ella.-Buenos días entonces-lo miró y esperaba a que saludara debidamente cosa que no ocurrió-¿No me vas a dar mi beso de buenos días?.-dijo ella un poco triste

-Sora…yo…no puedo porque…-cogió la primera idea que vino a su mente-Estoy enfermo y no quiero contagiarte.-dijo el respirando más tranquilo.

-¡qué tienes?.-preguntó ella. Él corazón de Tai de nuevo se aceleró, ahora ¿qué le iba a decir?

-Creo que estoy con gripe

-¿Cómo que crees?.-dijo extrañada.

-Es que estoy con tos y estornudo...Achis…-dijo fingiendo estornudar.

-Ya veo.-dijo con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.-Pero eso te pasa por no cuidarte bien.-dijo pero ahora con tono de sermón.

-Bueno ya no sigas… ¿por qué has vendido tan temprano?.-dijo para cambiar de conversación.

-Ah es que no me di cuenta cuando le puse la hora al despertador y me despertó antes de lo normal.

-Ya me preguntaba¿cómo se va a levantar temprano cuando no le toca servicio?.-dijo burlándose.

-Que chistoso, me muero de la risa.-dijo sarcásticamente.

Pasó un poco de tiempo cuando empezaron a llegar los alumnos. Tai estaba conversando animadamente con Sora hasta que llegó Matt (es irónico, pero cuando hay algo que te emociona siempre hay un pero…T.T)…

-Hola chicos buenos días.-dijo Matt

-Buenos días.-dijeron los dos, pero el saludo de Tai fue como 'buenos días súper idiota'

-"Ahora que ya está aquí, va a querer quitármela….oye ni si quiera es tu novia así que no alucines…mejor me voy a otro sitio.-él fue a otro lugar, en eso sonó el timbre.

-"Pero ¿adonde se va si se sienta a mi costado?"-pensaba ella, pero esos pensamiento fueron quitados debido a que Matt se sentó en el lugar de Tai.

-Sora, disculpa, pero en el receso quisiera hablar contigo ¿qué dices?.-dice mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien.-dijo feliz-Pero…pero ¿por qué?

-Es una sorpresa.-dijo él sonriendo.

El profesor entró y al ver al joven de ojos azules…

Ishida justo a tiempo-miro a los demás.-Alumnos siéntense-miró a matt-Señor Ishida venga por favor-él se levantó del sitio y se paró al costado del maestro-Alumnos como ya lo habrán notado Yamato Ishida va a ser el visitante durantes unos días, espero que lo traten bien, después de todo fue compañero suyo.

-Hola1para los que no me conocen soy Yamato Ishida, pero llámenme Matt, será un gusto conocerlos y a otros volverlos a ver.-dijo sonriendo.

Cuando terminó de hablar se sentó al costado de Sora. Ella se sentía muy feliz ya que el chico al que quería estaría cerca de ella por todo el día…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!, por fin lo pude subir, me demoré un poco debido a que estaba en exámenes, espero sea de su grado, ya saben cualquier queja o tomatazo solo escríbanme… **

"**Avances" (o creo que sean avances, sino mas bien incógnitas n.n) sobre el prox capitulo… ¿qué es lo que le dirá Matt?, podrá sobrevivir a este día el pobre de Tai, ya lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Saludos a todos los que me han apoyado y a todos los que han leído mis fics, gracias y GRACIAS por su apoyo!!!!**

**Nos vemos en el sgt cap**

**TaBy…. 3xD!**


	7. Torturando mi alma

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimi, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Torturando mi alma**

"Es delirante, tan demente  
no buscarte entre la gente,  
olvidar que no estas,  
no me quieres más que nunca volverás .,

te metiste en cada capa,  
es eterna la semana sin estar junto a ti  
me pesa vivir regresa o voy a morir  
la conciencia demente no puedo aceptar perderte yeah  
es profunda como el mar la tristeza de buscarte en mi mente

porque duele  
duele tanto amarte asi  
la ilusion se me escapa me deshace,  
despertar y no tenerte aqui  
siento que me mata  
duele tanto amarte asi..."

'Duele'

Kalimba

RING!!! RING!!!

-Por fin, ya me estaba cansando de ver tantos números.-dijo Sora sonriendo.

-Sora¿puedes acompañarme?

-Ah me había olvidado lo que dijiste en la mañana, no te preocupes, vamos.

Ellos salieron y quien miraba la escena puso una cara de '¿Por qué rayos sigo vivo para ver esto?'

-¿Estás bien?.-dijo Setsuki acercándose al muchacho de cabellos marrones.

-Si¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por Takenouchi.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!.-dijo sorprendido-¿D-de qué hablas?.-dijo haciéndose el desentendido y a la vez un poco nervioso.

-Tai, no trates de ocultármelo ahora, porque creo que casi toda la escuela sabe que te mueres por ella.

-¿Tan obvio soy?.-dijo el creyendo que sólo estaba en su mente.

-Sí

-¿Dije eso en voz alta?

-Sí.-ella soltó un pequeña risa.-Vamos hay salir del salón, a menos que quieras quedarte sólo.

-No, vamos.-dijo él acompañándola a salir

Al salir se encontraron con Mimi, Kari y Tk

-Hola.-dijeron ellos.

-Hola-respondieron los dos.

-¿Los que salieron fueron Sora y Matt?.-preguntó Mimi.

-Sí.-dijo Tai desganadamente.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería?.-dijo Setsuki tratando de bajar la tensión que había surgido en ese momento.

-Eso sería estupendo.-Dijo Kari.

-Vamos, muévete Tai.-dijo Tk prácticamente arrastrando al joven n.nU

------------------------------------

Se encontraban en el pasillo, pero no era cualquier pasillo, este iba en dirección a hacia el salón de vistas. Es de vistas ya que las paredes eran de vidrio y se podía apreciar el paisaje. El paisaje eran los hermosos jardines de la escuela.

Cuando ya se encontraron dentro de la habitación, Matt se acercó a Sora, se paró frente a ella…

-Sora yo quería hablarte de lago importante.-dijo eso cogiéndole las manos.

-¿De que se trata?.-dijo ella tratando de bajar los latidos de su corazón.

-Bueno…tú…yo…tú me gustas.-le dijo un poco nervioso.

Ella se quedó en shock, esperaba todo, TODO menos eso.

-Yo quiero preguntarte, si es que tú, bueno si te gustaría ser mi novia.

Ella aún no lo podía creer, era su sueño hecho realidad…

-¿Qué dices?.-le preguntó otra vez al ver que ella no respondía.

-Pues que SÍ!!!-dijo ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Matt al sentirla junto a él, sonrió.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería?, ya quiero que los demás lo sepan.-dijo ella emocionada (que mala, eso va a destrozar a mi querido Tai :'( T.T ).

-Sí, yo también estoy ansioso… "Sobre todo por ver la cara de Tai"… ¿Vamos?

-Sí.-dijo ella. Él la tomó de la mano y empezaron su camino.

En el trayecto a la cafetería, todos los que estaban alrededor los miraban y los murmullos se hicieron presentes.

-¿Acaso ella no era novia de Tai?.-dijo una

-Sí, porque como todo el tiempo paran juntos y se van juntos…¿ya terminaron?.-dijo su compañera.

-¿Cómo es posible que Yamato Ishida tenga novia?.-dijo otra chica que se encontraba más al otro lado del pasillo.

-No me parece que el bon bon de Takenouchi este con Ishida.-dijo otro.

Ellos no oían nada, de verdad no oían nada ya que los comentarios eran zumbidos que casi nadie entendía.

Al entrar en la cafetería...

El grupo de Tai se encontraba en el centro. Mimi fue la primera en darse cuanta de lo que veían sus ojos, le dio un pequeño golpe a Kari que no pasó desapercibido por Setsuki y se encontraron la 'bella' pareja.

Mimi no podía seguir viendo se atoró con el juego que tomaba. Kari sequía con los ojos abiertos. Setsuki estaba en shock. Tai y Tk no entendían ya que ellos estaban sentados dándole la espalda a lo que ocurría detrás.

-¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó Tk un poco preocupado, no sabía qué era lo que había puesto a las chicas de esa manera.

-¿Qué puede ser tan malo?.-preguntó Tai.

Cuando él volteó a ver que era lo que sucedía, se encontró con su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Lo único que Tai escuchaba en ese momento no fue el comentario de sus amigos y de las demás mesas, sino a su corazón siendo destrozado, oyendo como los pedazos Caín al suelo para luego volver a romperse por el impacto.

-Tai lo sentimos.-fue lo único que dijo Mimi.

-En serio Tai, yo no sabía que mi hermano se le iba a declarar.

Tai no dijo nada, tan sólo tenía los ojos a punto de estallar de llanto por la rabia, el dolor y la tristeza.

Cuando Sora y Matt legaron (seguían agarrados de la mano tengo que aclarar), Tai no pudo más y se levantó. Sora lo detuvo tomándole el brazo, pero él no volteo a verla, para que así no viera que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?.-dijo ella, pero Tai no le respondió.-Hay algo que quiero contarte.-dijo feliz.

Todos al ver que ella insistía, no sabía como actuar, todavía estaban anonadados y sentía demasiada tristeza por lo que estaba pasando. Ella estaba matando a su 'mejor' amigo.

-Disculpa Takenouchi, Tai y yo tenemos que ir a recoger unos libros de la biblioteca, por eso no se puede quedar, nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Setsuki con lo primero que e le ocurrió para sacar a Tai de ese lugar.-¿nos vamos?.

Él no dijo nada, tan solo asintió. Sabía que si hablaba ella se daría cuenta que su voz le delataría que estaba a punto de llorar.

Cuando los dos chicos se fueron, Matt y Sora se sentaron.

-¿Qué tiene Tai? ... "Hasta siento pena por él...no, nada que ver".-preguntó Matt aún sabiendo la respuesta, pues ¿qué esperaba de los demás?. Él nunca había dicho algo sobre sus sentimientos por ella, claro si es que él sentía algo por Sora.

-Tú lo sabes hermano , así que preguntes.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?.-dijo Sora preocupada.-¿Tiene algún problema¿qué tiene?

-No le pasa nada, es sólo que...-dijo Kari, pero no sabía con que más continuar.

-Sólo tiene nervios porque... porque mañana hay partido contra los Halcones.-dijo Mimi.

-Ah que raro en todo este tiempo que lo conozco y que he entrenado con él, nunca lo había visto así... supongo que siempre hay una primera vez.

-Sí, a veces pasa, a mi también me ha pasado.-dijo Tk apoyando lo que Mima había dicho.

Al terminar el receso, todos se fueron a sus salones, Sora esperaba hablar aunque sea unos minutos con Tai, pero él la esquivaba. No quería hablar con ella, menos verla, al menos no por hoy; porque ahora se sentía a morir.

Cuando la clase empezó, Matt se lucía con Sora para que todos lo vieran, y así conseguió que todos hablaran de su nueva realación. Tai ya no aguantaba más estar en el lugar. Se estaba volviendo algo insoportable. Tai había hecho de todo para no llorar, pero parecía que sus fuerzas se estaban agotando...

Sora no ponía atención a clase, se devatía con mente.

-"Todavía no puedo creer que este con él".-pensaba.

-"Ya tampoco".-le respondió su subconsciente.

-"Pero Tai me preocupa... ¿qué es lo le pasa?"

-"No es nada sólo dejalo, es cosa de chicos"

-"No lo sé, no me gusta verlo así... me pregunto...¿por qué no me ha dicho nada?, soy su amiga y no cualquiera soy SU MEJOR AMIGA y no sé lo que tiene, lo saben los demas y yo NO!."

-"Tal vez sea porque ahora le da más tiempo a la chica de la cual está enamorado¿no crees?".-le dijo recordándole.

-"Es cierto, él está enamorado, pero ¿de quién?".-pensaba un poco triste.

-"Yo pienso que es la chica de cabellos negros que estaban con él en la cafetería, la que estuvo con él hoy en la mañana"

-"Ella".-pensó dudosa-"pero no puede ser, además ni siquiera sé su nombre, a decir verdad no recuerdo haberla visto antes, no creo que ella sea lo mejor para él".

-"Discúlpame pero tú no puedes elegir por él, además a ti ¿qué te importa si anda con ella o no?, tú ya tienes novio así que deja de molestarlo".

Ella se detuvo, ya no quería seguir con eso, no entendía la razón, pero se sentía un poco mal. Matt llamó su atención cogiéndole la mano, así que ella piso tierra de nuevo y volvió a la clase de matemáticas...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola¿qué les pareció el capitulo? ... me siento un poco mal he sido demasiado mala T.T pero esto na ha terminado ahí, creo que seré peor con él... no lo sé lo pensaré jeje... espero que haya sido de su agrado quiero agradecer a todos los que leen el fic, gracias por darse un tiempo en pasar por aquí ;) me hace feliz!! **

**Bueno con respecto al fic, bueno el amor no correspondido es el que más duele, lo sé me ha pasado, pero lo superé... creo que por eso fue que escribí este fic, pero también se mezcló con lo que le pasó aún amigo mío. Pero para que no se preocupen, todo salió bien, ya se nos pasó, nos olvidamos y nos volvimos a enamorar... bien dicen "un clavo saca a otro clavo".. aunque no siempre funcione...**

**Me despido de ustedes y otra vez gracias por leer**

**Saludos y abrazos**

**TaBy... 3xD!**


	8. En busca de una Razón

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimí, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8: En Busca de una Razón

"…Presa de tus encantos

Por cada vez que veo esos labios.

Presa de tus hechizos

Por cada vez que algo susurras.

Lo malo es saber que este amor es vano y por nada.

Yo aún muero por ti, pero dejas a mi corazón en pedazos.

Desdicha me trae enamorarme de usted,

Porque lentamente y sin piedad mata a mi alma.

Soy sincera, le he buscado con ardor.

Pues a pesar de no quererme lo hago,

Y esto se ha vuelto una adicción

Le amo, Sí le amo, pero usted no acepta este amor."

'A pesar de Todo'

Claro de Luna

RING!! RING!!

El timbre sonó con todas las ganas que tenía, pues marcaba el final de las clases.

Sora no se percató en cuando había salido Tai debido a que Matt estaba hablándole.

-Sora, quisiera que me acompañes al jardín de la escuela.-dijo el chico de cabellos rubios sonriendo.

-Claro, pero ¿Para qué?

-Es una sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, Matt la llevó hasta donde se encontraba un árbol hermoso y grande de cerezos. El se apoyo en el árbol y con su mano atrajo a Sora más cerca de él. Ella por la cercanía existente se puso más roja que un tomate.

-¿Sabes?, todo el tiempo que hemos estado en el salón, no he dejado de pensar en algo.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿En qué¿de qué se trata?

-Pues pensaba en besarte.-dijo él sonriendo.

-¿En b-besarme?.-dijo ella sonrojada a morir.

-Sí.-dijo Matt en un susurro mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Él la miró, vio aquellos labios los cuales quería besar y poco a poco se fue acortando la distancia entre los dos.

El corazón de Sora latía cada vez más fuerte, era lo que había esperado. De pronto sintió que una boca la aprisionaba y no la dejaban ir. Ella tímidamente le correspondió, hasta que él exigía más de ese beso y pronto el deseo de ambos por besar se apoderó de ellos. Cuando se separaron (al fin!!, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero es mucho n//n) porque necesitaban aire para vivir…

-Wow…eso fue…fue espectacular.-dijo Matt alegremente.

-Sí.-se sonrojó un poco pero.-"Estuvo genial, no lo puedo negar, pero…no sentí lo mismo en mi primer beso…¿porqué?.

-Sora-susurró su nombre y ella lo miró a los ojos.-¿Soy el primero que te besa?.-preguntó él esperando que sea un 'SÍ' y así sentirse feliz…

-Ah…no.-dijo ella sin saber como reaccionar ante esta pregunta.

-Ya veo…y ¿quién fue el primero?..."Al menos yo besé a Sora y Tai se quedará con las ganas".

-Pues fue…Tai.-dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada.

-¡¡¿¿QUÈ??!!... "Eso no me lo esperaba, maldito!!"… ¿Cuando? .-dijo él disimulando el desagrado que sentía.

-Fue en la fiesta de Mimí, ya hace más de una año.-dijo Sora un poco triste, porque tal vez él se había decepcionado de ella.

-¿Sientes algo por él?.

-No¿por qué lo preguntas?, él es sólo mi amigo.-Ella se había extrañado de la pregunta-"¿Por qué me preguntaría algo así?".

-No, por nada, olvídalo.-dijo acariciando su mejilla-"Él nunca te tendrá, de eso me encargo yo."

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazaba mientras en su cabeza trataba de entender porqué rayos no había sentido nada por aquel beso que pasó con el chico de su vida….

---------------------------------------

En uno de los estadios del colegio, se encontraba el equipo de soccer. Las porristas estaban en el lado lateral de la cancha, para animar a los jugadores, pues como mañana era el gran partido 'TIGRES VS HALCONES' debían practicar sus rutinas y todo lo que conlleva una buena animación.

Las 'Fans' del equipo (no contentas con las porritas, los chicos tienes fans) estaban al costado de las porritas, con carteles y barras. Carteles como 'TE AMO TAI' 'YOTARU Y TAI SON INVESIBLES' 'YOTARU ME GUSTAS'.

Mimi, Tk, y Kari, se encontraban en las gradas que están en frente a la banca de los jugadores de los TIGRES. Estaban sentados para ver el entrenamiento. Ellos lo hacían siempre cuando sus amigos se quedaban a alguna actividad. Cuando Tk entrena basketball, Tai y Sora soccer, Mimi para canto.

Los jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por la nueva pareja del grupo.

-Hola, que bueno que están aquí.-dijo Sora muy alegre.

-Creíamos que ustedes no vendrían.-dijo Mimí sorprendida.

-No podría perdérmelo.-dijo Matt fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Miren ahí está Tai.-dijo Kari, mostrando donde se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos marrones, un poco alborotados. Su uniforme era de color azul, con rayas blancas en las mangas y en la basta del short.

-Sí, es él.-dijo Sora sonriendo.

Ahí en la cancha…

-¿Listo para entrenar joven Yagami?, mire que mañana tendrá que dirigir a su equipo.-dijo el entrenador.

-Sí, estoy listo.-dijo sin ganas.

-Vamos Yagami tienes que lucirte, Toku y Tú nos llevaran a la victoria.

-Muchas gracias por confiar en mi entrenador.

-Ya sabes Todos cuentan contigo.-le dio una palmada en el hombre, y se fue hacia los demás jugadores. Yotaru se le acercó a Tai, él parecía no muy centrado en el soccer…

-¿Y esa cara?

-Pues resulta que no tengo otra.

-Es verdad, ni con cirugía se quitará lo feo.-dijo riéndose.

-No estoy para bromas Yotaru, no me siento bien.

-¿Es por la señorita Takenouchi?-Tai asintió-Me llegó la noticien clase de música. Te juro que me lo decían y no lo podía creer. Algunos en el salón pensaban que tú estabas con ella, otras se alegraron porque así te podrían conquistar. Claro que esto último me parece una locura, mejor que me conquisten a mi.-dijo dándole ánimos a su amigo.

-Eso creo.-dijo él sonriendo-¿Sabes, no estoy seguro de hacer bien las cosas hoy.

-Ya no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.-fijó su mirada en la gradas que estaban atrás de la banca (diferentes a donde están los demás, es aclaración para que no se confundan n.n), vio a Setsuki y volvió a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara-Además tienes una nueva fan.

-¿De qué hablas?.-dijo sin saber a que se refería

-Mira a las gradas.

-Setsuki.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Setsuki?...¿cuando dejó de ser Arakaki?.-dijo volviendo en su expresión anterior.

-No pienses mal, ella me lo pidió además somos amigos.

-Digamos que te creo, con tal de que no la lastimes todo está bien.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?.-dijo curioso.

-Te lo diré algún día…-Justo cuando iba a seguir el entrenador interrumpió…

-¡Ya señoritas!, ya se acabo el chisme¡¡PONGANSE A ENTRENAR!!

Todos obedecieron, ellos empezaron a hacer sus ejercicios. La primera parte siempre era el trabajo físico.

Por otro lado en las gradas del lado opuesto de Setsuki…

-Mimi….puedes decirme ¿Quién es esa chica?.-preguntó Sora un poco fastidiada y a las señalando discretamente a la joven.

-Ella es Setsuki Arakaki.-dijo un poco sorprendida-"podría jurar que ella lo sabía…que raro".

-¡¿Ella es Arakaki?!.-sus ojos estaban como platos al oír el nombre de la muchacha.

-Sí, tuvo una enfermedad media rara y tuvo que bajar de peso (Yo no tengo ningún problema con el peso, n serio, yo también tengo mis problemas con un rollito rebelde T.T, y a una amiga mía sí le paso esa rara enfermedad).

-No la reconocí, pero no es sólo eso, está diferente, ha cambiado mucho

-Demasiado diría yo.-dijo Matt, aún sin creerlo.

.Es que Mimí y Kari también aportaron-explicó Tk-Ellas fueron las que cambiaron su peinado, su ropa. Hay que reconocer que es muy bella.

-Sip, mi querido Tk tiene razón, además es súper buena amiga.

-¿Qué dijiste?.-pregunto Tk, mientras en sus ojos se divisaban estrellitas.

-¿Que es buena amia?.-dijo sin saber que quería

-No eso no.

-¿Mi querido Tk?.-preguntó

-Si!, eso, me encanta que me llames así.-dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella (y eso que se habían sentado juntos) para darle un apasionado beso.

-Ejem…ejem.-interrumpió Sora.-Creo que tenemos que seguir la conversación, no?

Ellos estaban sonrojados (hay veces en que uno no pude evitar sentir ganas de besar a tu novio(a) n//n).

-Sí…bueno…¿en qué íbamos?-dijo el novio de Kari.

-Ustedes dos no tiene remedio.-dijo Mimí. Sora continuó la conversación anterior.

-Conmigo casi ni habla-dijo con ironía-Así que yo no puedo saber si es buena amiga o no.

-No seas así Sora, sabe bien que si ella no te ha hablado, es porque tú no has querido. Lo que se me hace raro es que recién ahora vengas a preguntar sobre ella.-dijo Kari

-¿Y a qué viene el interés?-preguntó Matt-

-es que me parece extraño verla aquí en el entrenamiento de soccer.-dijo esquivando el verdadero motivo, que era-"¿Por qué estas tan cerca de tai?"

-Hablando de prácticas, tu no vas a practicar hoy Tk?.-preguntó Matt mirando a su hermano.

-No, a mi me toca mañana, aunque no sé si va a haber como es el partido de Soccer y cada vez que hay alguna clase de juego, sea de Basketball Soccer o Volley, toda la escuela asiste a los partidos para apoyar, así que todavía tengo dudas.

-Ah…fácil y no hay nada.

-Eso creo-Tk miró a Sora y-"¿Sora?...me había olvidado… ¿qué hace aquí?"...Sora ¿por qué no estas en el entrenamiento.

-La verdad es que…ya no estoy en el equipo, lo dejé.-dijo tímidamente.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!.-fue la reacción de todos.

-¿Acaso mi hermano te hizo algo malo?-dijo Kari tratando de busca alguna razón lógica

-¿Te lastimaste y ya no puedes jugar?.-dijo Tk

-¿Te pasó algo malo?.-dijo Matt

-Chicos, cálmense…Tai no me hizo nada. No me lastime, estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada malo… es sólo que quiero hacer otras cosas, tal vez practique Tennis.

-"¿Tennis¿pero que rayos pasa aquí, si ella muere por el soccer al igual que mi hermano… eso explica porque él estaba triste antes de ver a Sora con Matt"…-pensaba Kari.

-¿Sora Tai lo sabe?.-preguntó Mimí

-Sí, se lo dije después de la reunión que hicimos para Matt en tu casa.

-Con razón-dijo Kari un poco preocupada y olvidando por un momento la presencia de la pelirrojo.

-¿Con razón qué?.-preguntó Sora sin entender nada.

-No es nada.-dijo Tk-de seguro lo dice porque 'con razón' hoy no fuiste a la canchas y aceptaste venir con mi hermano a las gradas.

-Tienes razón.-dijo la hermana de Tai

Ellos cambiaron de conversación, ya que si seguían, la charla se volvería un tanto complicada…Ahora Tk, Mimi y Kari se habían dado cuenta de las cosas que iban apagando la alegría del joven de ojos marrones y capitán del equipo de soccer.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!! Estoy de regreso :)**** … espero les haya gustado. Está parte es un poco crucial para Sora, porque es donde empezará la búsqueda de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Está vez no fui tan mala con él, le estoy dando un descanso, pero ya verán en el siguiente cap, creo que seré mala otra vez jajaja (risa recontra malévola), pero luego todo saldrá bien… eso creo n.n…**

**El poema es mío, Por si se preguntan ¿quién es Claro de Luna?, es mi seudónimo, espero haya sido de su agrado… aunque quizá no soy tan buena escritora o poeta n.nU…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, de verdad gracias**

**Le agradezco a ****Goshujin Sama****, quien siempre a pesar de todo me apoya leyendo y dejando mensajes que me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque sea tan despiadada con Tai, sigue en pie de ver maneras de asesinarme jejeje**

**También le agradezco a ****Mariam H.**** por tomarse su tiempo en leer este fic, haciendo que siga tratando de escribir. **

**Se despide hasta el próximo capitulo…**

**TaBy…. 3xD!**


	9. Avivando una llama

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimí, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9: Avivando una llama**

"Para morir de amor estoy yo y mi corazón.

Para llenar el cielo con lágrimas está toda mi alma

Para crear una ilusión de una de tus miradas están mis ojos.

Para todos tus caminos están mis pies cansados de buscarte.

Oh triste soledad, tú me has atravesado,

Y con una daga venenosa tú me has asesinado.

Me robas toda la esperanza,

Y por las noches mi alma llora.

No debo enamorarme, sin embargo lo he hecho.

Estúpida yo, por haber caído por Cupido.

Pero maldigo a mi amor, porque sé que no estaré contigo.

Ya no nací para que me ames, nací para que me mates…"

'Sólo Que Me Falta'

Claro de Luna.

En la cancha ya todo parecía calmarse, el entrenador detuvo la 'masacre' y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Está bien chicos, así me gusta, que se esfuercen a morir. Ahora pueden descansar unos minutos para luego hacer lo que más les gusta…¡PARTIDO!

-¡¡¡SÍ!!!.-dijeron los muchachos muy alegres.

Cada uno de ellos se fue a la banca, algunos se quedaron en la cancha, otros a las grada, en fin cualquier lugar que se les acomodaba al descansar un poco.

Tai fue unos de los que fueron a la banca, cuando algunos cogieron sus bebidas re hidratantes se fueron y o dejaron solo…. Él bebió con calma, pues quería disfrutar el momento donde por fin tomaría algo. Se fijó en la banca donde se encontraban sus amigos. Volvió su mirada a las gradas opuestas, pues no quería ver a Sora y menos con Matt, y se dio cuenta que la muchacha de cabellos negros estaba ahí. Tal y como Yotaru lo había dicho. Tai no pensaba que ella viniera a la práctica, pues no sabía que ella tenía interés por el soccer.

Arakaki se percató que el hermano de Kari la miraba y ella levanto la mano en forma de saludo. Como él no respondía a su saludo pensó que no la había visto, por eso bajo a donde él se encontraba.

Cuando llegó, retrocedió el último escalón, pues él se había puesto en frente de ella y era más alto, lo hizo para llegar un poco a su altura. Se sonrojó por la cercanía, pero parecía que no él no se diera cuenta (es un despistado…creo yo soy igual n//n).

-Hola.-dijo ella sonriendo y tratando de ocultar el ardor de sus mejillas.

-Hola.-respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios.-"Al menos ella me hace sentir bien… me ha ayudado con el problema que tengo, es una muy buena amiga"…No sabía que vendrías.

-¿No te agrada que este aquí?-dijo ella un poco triste.

-No quise decir eso, es sólo que me sorprendí, además que me agrada verte.-La chica recuperó su sonrisa al oír esas palabras.

-Te traje algo.-dijo sacando un objeto de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es?.-dijo él con ansias

-Es una sorpresa.-Se lo da, era una cajita que tenía la envoltura de un regalo. Él al abrirla y ver lo había dentro se quedó maravillado, era realmente hermoso.

-Esta bravazo, me fascina.-dijo él muy alegre.

-¿En serio te gusta?.-dijo aún con un poco de temor.

-No, me encanta.

Era una pequeña cadena con el dije de un niño con un pelota de soccer en sus pies.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado.-dijo perdiendo el temor.

-Ya te he dicho que no me ha gustado, te dije que ME ENCANTA!!!.-dijo gritando en lo último. (Creo que medio equipo de soccer se enteró que le había 'encantado' n.nU)

Los amigos de Tai miraban la escena, sólo eso podían hacer, pues por la obvia lejanía entre gradas opuestas, no podía oír nada

-"¿Que se trae esa tipa?¬¬...¿por qué está Tai tan feliz?... Arakaki no tiene que hablarle, ella no es del equipo…. Tú tampoco estás en el equipo o ¡acaso te olvidas que tú misma decidiste dejarlo?...n-no…"

El entrenador interrumpió por un momento la conversación del capitán del equipo y su compañera de salón…

-Yagami, el partido va a empezar en unos minutos, serás con Yotaru, pondremos en practica sus jugadas.

-Sí entrenador.-dijo él alegremente. Luego el señor se dirigió hacia los demás jugadores.

-Veo que tienes que irte a jugar.

-Todavía no¿acaso no oíste que faltan unos minutos?.-Ella asintió.

Setsuki trató de bajar el último escalón que daba al piso, que en realidad es todo a base de césped por ser el deporte del soccer, Tai quiso impedírselo jugando con ella, pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio por tratar de bajar, que terminó cayéndose con Tai al 'suelo' (estas escenas casi siempre las veo pero nunca me canso de ellas, hacen que las cosas se pongan más emocionante ').

Cuando Sora vio esto, sintió unas ganas tremendas de matar a Setsuki, le estaba robando a su mejor amigo.

-"No me parece que ella este con él, es una pesada, es una resbalosa…"-pensaba molesta por la situación.

Mimí, Kari y Tk miraban a Sora, contenían la risa al saber que su amiga estaba celosa, sí, CELOSA… Matt tampoco se perdía cada movimiento que ella hacía. Todos sus amigos sabían que ella no era conciente de lo que estaba pasando y eso lo hacía más divertido; al menos para Mimí, Tk y Kari…

Ella se encontraba encima de él. Sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin control. Tai sólo la miraba…

-Discúlpame n//n.-dijo la muchacha muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa por estar molestándote.

-No digas eso.-dijo ella aún enrojecida.

-Entonces la culpa la tenemos los dos.-dijo sonriendo.

Ellos se levantaron. Todos tenían la mirada puesta en ellos, desde una tristes fans hasta un muy sorprendido entrenador.

Tai como el rey de los despistados, no se dio cuenta de que la pobre Arakaki iba a estallar de lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Mejor me regreso a las gradas, creo que así ya no te causo problemas.-dijo apenada

-No digas eso, porque en todo caso el problema soy-dijo mientras reía-Deberías alejarte de mí.-dijo juguetonamente.

-Lo pensaré.-dijo ella en el mismo tono.

-¿Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso… te voy a dedicar un gol, claro si es que lo hago n//n.

-¿Y no crees a tus admiradoras les moleste?

-pues eso a mi no me importa¿te gustaría que lo hiciera?.

-Pue sí.-dijo mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer.

-Está bien, será un placer-dijo mientras sonreía. Luego volvió su mirada al entrenador y vió que lo llamaba-Ya tengo que irme, parece que ya va a empezar el partido.

-Juega bien, te estaré apoyando.-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cancha.

Ella se quedó sorprendida. Tai nunca lo había hecho. Todavía sentía sus labios sobre su piel, puso su mano en su mejilla y de sólo recordar otra vez aquel beso, sintió una pequeña electricidad correr por su cuerpo. Setsuki estaba atraída por el joven de cabellos marrones.

-Tai tu equipo jugará sin polo.-dijo el entrenador. Al ver una mirada de extrañeza explicó.-Es que los chalecos han sido llevados para lavarlos, es por esa razón que jugaran así. Los otros que no sean del equipo de Tai, jugaran con su polo normal.

El hermano de Kari se quitó el polo, se pudo ver su torso y su abdomen tan firme. Realmente el soccer le había dado un cuerpo grandioso (es realmente guapo!!!) Dejó su ropa en la banca, junto con los demás. Pero la tranquilidad que sentía se vio interrumpida por n terrible sonrojo causado por los gritos de la audiencia femenina.

Desde las gradas sus amigos miraban la situación…

-Si que mi hermano está como quiere.

-Si no es porque él es tu hermano ya me hubiera puesto celoso.-dijo Tk alzando una ceja.

-Yo digo que si no fuera porque las porristas, ya hubiera bajado a gritar su nombre.-dijo Mimí…¿tú que piensas Sora?

-Bueno…yo… pues que esta…muy simpático.-dijo tímidamente con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas. Pero por Dios que estaban para morirse!!!

-Sí, Arakaki debe estar muy feliz por tener a un novio con él.-dijo Matt tratando de dejar en claro a sus amigos que él nunca sería para Sora. La joven de cabellos rojos sintio una pequeña punzada en su corazón.

-Hermano no digas eso, Setsuki no es novia de Tai.-dijo Tk un poco fastidiado, porque sabía que era lo que quería lograr.

-Pero hay una chica de la cual está enamorado, debe ser ella.-dijo un poco triste-"¿Pero porqué me siento triste?…triste".

-Creerme Sora, la chica a la que él quiere no es ella.-dijo Kari.

-"Ella lo sabe, Kari sabe quién es… es su hermana tiene que saber… pero a mi ni me lo ha dicho…"-pensaba Sora

-No hay que preocuparnos por eso. Lo que vimos nos dice todo, además le dio un beso.-dijo Matt, esperaba que su novia se decepcionara de su mejor amigo.

-Ya no sigas Matt, aparte fue un beso en la mejilla, no es para hacer tal drama. No entiendo porque lo haces.-dijo Mimí un poco fastidiada.

-Entonces respóndeme esto¿alguna vez él te ha dado un beso?

Sora tenía los jos abiertos, sinceramente ella era la que más besos había recibido por parte del capitán del equipo de soccer y sin contar cuantos le había pedido o los que ella había dado. Nadie podía quitarle su derecho a un 'beso', pero su mente de nuevo la trajo a rastras a la dura realidad

-"Lo tuyo es diferente, eres su mejor amiga, eres como su hermana, al igual que Kari…"-pensó la joven. Un poco desanimada por lo que su subconsciente le hacía notar-¿Pero por qué te sientes así…no lo puedo evitar, no lo entiendo…"-pensaba Sora.

Mimí no había dicho nada, sólo guardó silencio, pues ella no tenía con que contradecir lo que él había dicho.

-Lo ves, no puedes negarlo.-dijo Matt, quien luego miró a Kari quien quería protestar-Kari, tú no cuentas, puesto que eres su hermana.

Eso le quitó a Sora las ganas de decir algo en contra de lo que su novio.

-Ya deja de molestar con eso Matt.-Ishida se quedó sorprendido, jamás Tk le había llamado por su nombre, siempre se dirigía a él como 'hermano'-Si me entero de que lo que 'hiciste' fue por un juego (se refería a estar de novio con Sora), será mejor que regreses por donde viniste. Lamento mucho ser muy malo contigo, pero puedes causar heridas que tal vez no puedan curarse.-fue lo último de que dijo el joven Tk, pero fue en un tono frío que su hermano no esperaba.

Matt se quedó callado, mientras que Sora se preguntaba una y otra vez a que se referia Tk con lo que había dicho…

Pasaron minutos en los que el silencio se había apoderado de ellos y sólo se dedicaron a ver el partido. Pero el silencio se vio roto por el grito conocido de todos…

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!!!

Había gritado como loco, para luego coger la pelota y con una mano alzarlo en dirección a las gradas, señalando con su otra mano a la joven de cabellos negros. Ese era su gol dedicado especialmente para ella, para nadie mas..

-"¿Por qué, no quiero que se así….pero es SU NOVIA….Kari dice que no lo es…pero sabes bien que es verdad¡¡¡ella es su novia!!!...n-no quiero…deberías estar alegre por él, es feliz…"-los pensamientos de Sora se apoderaban de su mente, mientras muchacha con su subconsciente por el sentimiento que la invadía…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!! Espero que haya sido de su agrado…. A decir verdad esta vez no fui tan mala con Tai, le di una oportunidad de respirar jejeje, a la que hice sufrir es a Sora, ya era hora que algo le tocara (jajajaja risa re-malévola). **

**Con respecto al titulo, me pareció interesante, ya que va por el sentimiento de Setsuki, luego por los sentimientos encontrados de Sora, más los de mi querido Tai…espero les haya agradado.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos**

**Mariam H.** **Gracias por tomarse un tiempo leer mi fic gracias, y bueno si reconozco que he sido demasiado mala, no lo pude evitar, pero ahora le he dado un descanso n.n**

**Goshujin Sama ****Te agradezco por leer mi fic gracias por darte tiempo y bueno sí, Matt tiene que ser el malo u.u ya que sin sus ganas de separar a Sora de Tai no tendría trama este fic… pero pensare en darle una oportunidad a reivindicarse Gracias tambien por alentar me a seguir escribiendo. **

**En sí gracias a TODOS los que leen este fic, haciendo que el tiempo que ponemos en escribir esto valga la pena GRACIAS!**

**Se despide hasta el prox cap**

**TaBy… 3xD!**


	10. ¡Espero que sientas lo mismo que yo!

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimí, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 10: ¡Espero que sientas lo mismo que yo!**

"No, no es necesario que lo entienda  
porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón,   
el corazón no piensa.  
No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas,  
no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad  
por mucho que eso duela.  
Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
vivir así, seguir así  
pensando en ti...

…No digas nada ya por favor,   
te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir…"

'Suelta mi mano'

Sin bandera

El grito de un Gol había hecho que las porristas hicieran sus rutinas como toda barra alentadora, las fans habían gritado y llorado. Gritado por que su querido capitán de equipo había hecho un gol, llorado porque se lo había dedicado a una chica…

-¿Qué quiere significar eso?…-dijo una de las fans

-Pues es SU NOVIA…NO!! T.T, termina con Sora y en un par de segundos ya tiene novia.

-De verdad que esta inalcanzable… U.U

-Yo no creo que estén.-dijo otra- Te apuesto que es por venganza, se venga porque Takenouchi lo dejó por Matt.

-No él la dejo por Arakaki.

-Aún así no puedo creer que ya tenga novia, ¡no es justo!

-Lo único bueno de esto es que Yotaru aún no tiene novia….y yo seré la suya.

-No yo lo seré

-Entonces lo compartiremos…

Así los murmullos se hicieron sentir en la cancha pero pasaban desapercibidos por Tai, que aún estaba en la luna… Setsuki le dio un saludo como diciendo 'gracias', felizmente que él no alcanzaba a verla bien, porque se hubiera dado cuenta de lo roja que se encontraba. Todas las miradas caían sobre los dos. Eran el centro de atención.

-¿Así que te luciste por ella?.-fue la pregunta de Yotaru al acercarse y 'felicitar a su amigo', lo que en verdad quería era sacarle la información sobre aquella escena.

-Yo le dije que si metía un gol se lo dedicaría.

-¿Será tu próxima víctima?.-dijo pícaramente.

-Ya no sigas.-dijo mientras su cara estaba a punto de incendiarse-Es que con toda la gente que nos ve ahora (por fin se dio cuenta de que medio mundo lo mira) me da mucha pena.

-No te preocupes, que si alguna chica te dice algo, le digo que soy yo el disponible jejeje.-dijo el joven tratando de alentar al chico, que claro también si se le daba la oportunidad iba a comentar sobre su 'disponibilidad' con otras chicas.

Ellos retornaron al juego después del escándalo ocurrido y la verdad era que la más afectada miraba con sus amigos él partido, pero aún no se recuperaba de la impresión y de los sentimientos que la desbordaban..

-"¿Por qué sonríes Taichi?, te gusta mucho ¿verdad?... pues creo que por eso es su novia, entiéndelo es su novia, ya deja que sea feliz, total tu tienes al chico de tus sueños y eres feliz… ¿soy feliz?, bueno eso creo…"-los pensamientos de la joven Takenouchi fueron interrumpidos por los comentarios de Matt.

-Así que Tai le dedicó un gol a Arakaki, eso no lo hubiera creído.-dijo con un poco de ironía

-Es es porque de repente ella se lo ha pedido.-dijo Kari.

-Sí, él nunca se negaría, eso lo hacer ser Tai.

-O tal vez él le dijo a ella que le dedicaría uno.

-Yo creo que él se lo ha dedicado porque él se lo dijo, la quiere…

-Sora no es lo que parece…-dijo Tk, pero no podía decir más, pues él no era el indicado para hablar de los sentimientos de su 'cuñadito' hacia ella.

"Y si no es su novio…entonces espera a que lo sea, tu amigo tiene que ser feliz con la persona que quiere… pero no quiero, no sé porque, pero no quiero que eso pase…"

-Yo creo que él se le va a declarar.-dijo Ishida, él sabía que estaba haciendo daño a su 'querida' novia, pero ¿por qué seguir? ¿Cuál es su propósito?.

-Pasará lo que tiene que pasar.-dijo Tk enfadado, pero trató de disimular, pues Sora no sabía nada y en su rostro se mostraba las ganas de saber aquello que ocultaba.

-"de seguro él también sabe, él también sabe que Tai esta enamorado de… de Arakaki, vamos, dilo, de SETSUKI ARAKAKI…no puedo, no puedo decirlo…"

------------------------------------------------

El entrenamiento había terminado, así que los chicos se acercaron a la cancha para ver a Tai. Él se encontraba poniéndose el polo. Cuando se vio interrumpido por el tierno abrazo de su hermana que había ido corriendo a saludarlo.

-¡Hermano!-dijo ella.-Jugaste bien hoy día, espero que mañana nos hagas ganar.

-Eso espero, pondré todo de mi parte para jugar lo mejor que puedo.-dijo sonriendo.

Cuando los demás llegaron…

-Hola.-saludaron Mimí y Tk alegremente.

-Hola chicos-respondió Tai, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada por la imagen que tuve en frente. Sora y Matt agarrados de la mano y no sólo eso, sino que justo a Matt le dan ganas de besar a su novia.

-"¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?...!lo odio¡….no, no puedo resistirlo, creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón…rómpele la cara y ya verás que nunca la vuelve a besar…te cuento que no es mi novia, aunque me encantaría hacerlo, pero no puedo, sigue siendo mi amigo…si a eso le llamas 'amigo'…"-pensaba Tai tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

Sora estaba de los más sonrojada, sobre todo porque sus amigos habían visto aquella escena…(búsquense un lugar privado!). Cuando por fin se dignaron a acercarse y saludar…

-Hola.-dijo Matt con su sonrisa de 'yo tengo a Sora y soy el mejor del mundo'

-Matt.-fue lo que dijo haciendo con su cara una gesto de 'hola', no pudo decir más, ya que si lo hacia lo iba a matar.

-H-hola Tai.-dijo la chica de cabellos rojos muy apenada por la situación.

-Hola a ti también Sora.-dijo el con el dolor a flor de piel.

Sin darse cuenta él se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos, este acto inconsciente provocó un ligero sonrojo en Sora y la mirada de odio de Matt.

-¿Por qué sus ojos reflejan tristeza? (y todavía lo pregunta)…deberías estar feliz porque él esté con Arakaki…me duele que no me diga que es lo que lo tiene triste…"-pensaba Sora, bajándole a su sonrojó mientras en su rostro la preocupación se asomaba.

Los chicos, menos Matt, se encontraban bastante tensos, ninguno de ellos quería meter lo que había pasado con Setsuki. La aludida bajó de las gradas al ver lo que ocurría con Tai. Cuando El hermano de Tk la vio, no desperdició la oportunidad de hacer lo que los demás temían.

-Hola, tú eres la afortunada de recibir un gol dedicado por el capitán de los Tigres.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Eh…bueno…sí.-dijo un poco apenada.

-No es para tanto Matt,.dijo Tai sonrojándose un poco al recordar todo el escándalo que se armó.

-Dime entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas?

-No lo molestes Matt, ya déjalos en paz.-dijo Mimí.

-Además lo hizo porque él y yo somos…-trató Arakaki de defenderse, pero fue interrumpida por Sora.

-Ya lo sabemos.-dijo ella.-"Son novios".

-"¿De qué habla?".-pensó Tai.

-"No entiendo nada".-pensó Setsuki.

Luego del gran silencio que surgió, Sora lo rompe pidiéndole a Tai el sacrifico más grande que ahora podía hacer…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?.-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, en los que notaba un dolor inmenso.

-Yo no sé si pueda, porque…porque….

-Porque tiene que salir conmigo, me iba a acompañar a comprar algo.-dijo Kari.

-Pero Tk puede ir contigo.

-Es que yo no puedo porque…porque tengo que ir a hablar con el entrenador de basketball y no puedo-dijo Tk rápidamente-"Eso estuvo cerca… ¿se lo habrá creído?...no lo sé".

-No importa, les prometo que será solo un instante. Ella se puso en sus trece y jaló al muchacho de cabello rebeldes del brazo para ir a otro lugar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!...uff ya terminé, espero que les guste… puse las letras de la canción de sin bandera porque me pareció buena para lo que sufre mi querido Tai (¿Cómo puedes decirle querido si lo tas hiriendo? ùú)…bueno soy mala, creo que ya terminó el descanso de Tai, creo que lo que viene no va a ser tan bueno n.nU…lo siento no me pude resistir…**

**Bueno con respecto a los reviws MUCHAS GRACIAS, me anima mucho que les agrade, hace que escriba feliz T.T **

**Gracias a:**

**Goshujin Sama** **en serio muchas gracias por el apoyo aunque a veces me demore con el fic. Creo que al fin si podrás matarme jejeje creo que no le daré la oportunidad.**

**Lord Pata**** Gracias por todo que bueno que te haya gustado esas escenas, la verdad que pienso que podría haber una futura relación entre ellos dos y asi hacer a Sora sufrir un poco.**

**Mariam H. ****Gracias por darte un tiempo ;) y bueno ya le tocaba a Sora jeje, y bueno si considero la posibilidad de que pueda pasar algo entre ellos, espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por todo, seria bueno algún día escribir algo juntas…o no?, bueno es una idea..**

**En Si GRACIAS A TODOS los que leen este fic, porque hacen que valga la pena escribir estas locuras que salen de mi cabeza**

**Se despide hasta el próximo cap **

**TaBy!.. 3xD!...**


	11. Sentimientos Encontrados

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimí, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: Sentimientos Encontrados**

"…Me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento  
Y por más que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mí  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti

Inalcanzable  
Como estrella tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable  
Tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable.."

'Inalcanzable'

Rebelde

Sora se había puesto en sus trece y jaló al muchacho de cabello rebeldes del brazo para ir a otro lugar. Cuando ya estaban un poco lejos de sus amigos, se sentía mas tranquila, podían verlos pero no escucharlos. Pero ella no notaba la tensión que crecía en su grupo de amigos, pues todos ellos no creían que era oportuno el momento para una 'charla'.

Tai, estaba entrando en la desesperación, ahora ¿cómo rayos iba hacer para que su 'querida' amiga no le hiriera más de lo normal o no decirle todo lo que sentía?

-B-bueno… ¿de qué quieres hablar?.-dijo él un poco nervioso.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que te está pasando.-dijo con preocupación y un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

-No me pasa nada.-respondió evadiendo la mirada de la chica.

-Te veo triste.-lo miró a los ojos.-A mi no me engañas, algo te sucede.-Al ver que ella intentaba buscar sus mirada, él la volvió a desviar, cosa que hizo que Sora le cogiera de la barbilla obligando al muchacho a bajar la cabeza con sus ojos puestos en los de la chica.

-Déjame en paz, me lastimas, solo aléjate de mí.-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué dices eso¿qué te estoy haciendo?.-preguntó confundida.

-Solo aléjate de mi, déjame en paz.-dijo suplicante mientras una lágrima rebelde rodaba por su mejilla. Le retiró la mono a Sora y ella lo miró con desesperación, desesperación por no saber quién lo hacia sufrir de esa manera.

-Por favor dime qué es lo que te pasa.

-Mira olvídate de esto y si querías decirme lo que hay entre Matt y tú, bueno ya lo sé, el que te besara me lo dejó muy en claro.-dijo con molestia, pero a la ves con un dolor en el pecho.

Pensaba en calmarse, pero ya era tarde, todo lo que sentía en ese momento le pedía salir a gritos de su corazón. Toda esa frustración, todas esas ganas de gritar; las estaba sacando y cada vez más se notaba en su voz lo destrozada que estaba su alma.

-"No tengo porque tratarla así, no es su culpa… pero es que no puedo controlarme…"-pensaba el muchacho queriendo desaparecer en ese momento.

-Yo creí que estarías feliz por mí.-dijo ella ingenuamente y la vez dolida, esperaba que su amigo se alegrara por ella.

-¡Estoy feliz por ti¡SOY FELIZ POR TI!.-gritó el chico cada vez mas triste y molesto-Ya lo dije ahora déjame ir.

-No sé que es lo que pasa contigo, pero yo siempre seré tu amiga.-Ella lo abrazó, pero no se dio cuenta de que esas palabras dolían más que mil cuchillos atravesándose en la piel.

Tai se soltó de ella, la miró con rencor, con ira, con desesperación, con frustración y amor… salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera despedirse, había sido demasiado para él. Ya no quería verla más, todo era por ella. Ella su amor no correspondido.

-"¿Por qué te alejas de mí?, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado¡no lo quiero!".-pensaba la chica mientras los símbolos salados de tristeza bajaban por su rostro.

Sus amigos vieron todo, estaban alterados¿cómo rayos se había salido todo de control¿por qué no pusieron más fuerza en detener aquel desastre?, ahora sólo tenía que ir a calamar la situación aunque las cosas que quizá pasen no sean tan buenas.

-Voy a vera mi hermano, de seguro de dirige para la casa.-dijo Kari

-Cuídalo por favor. Yo no puedo ir con él ahora pues tú eres a la que necesita más.-dijo Arakaki con un tonote voz apagada.

-en verdad te gusta, no?.-dijo Mimí mostrando una sonrisa de comprensión.

-B-bueno…pues yo… sí.-dijo tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, lo cuidaré bien y me gustaría que algún día pasara algo entre ustedes.-dijo Kari. Este comentario puso a Setsuki roja desde los pies a la cabeza.

-Gracias.-dijo aun apenada.

-No te preocupes, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana.-dijo Kari emprendiendo camino a su casa en busca de su hermano.

Cuando Kari se fue a Mimí se le ocurrió una idea.

-Yo me voy con Sora así que ustedes no se preocupen.-se acercó a Tk y le dijo en voz baja-Tú encárgate de hablar con Matt.-él asintió.

A Matt le surgían las ganas de saber que cosa le había dicho Mimí a su hermano.

-Hasta mañana.-le dijo el joven Takashi.

-Nos vemos.-dijo ella.

-----------------------------------------------

Corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de sacar de su mente a la chica que amaba, pero era casi imposible pues ella se había impregnado en él.

-"¿Por qué me hace esto¿Por qué quiere herirme?".-Pensaba él mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-"Ella no lo hace a propósito, recuerda que eres su mejor amigo".-Le digo su subconsciente tan alterado como él.

-"!Pues ya estoy cansado de escuchar esa frase¡¡YO NO QUIERO SER SU MEJOR AMIGO!! Yo quiero amarla¿acaso eso es tan malo¿Por qué no me deja amarla?".

-"No digas eso, a veces la vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos. Sabes que le haces daño comportando sabes que le haces daño comportándote de esa manera. Ella te quiere, en diferente manera pero te quiere".

-"Tienes razón si me comporto así la haré sufrir y yo no quiero herirla".

-"Entonces ¿Qué harás?".

-"No lo sé, no sé que pensar, no se que hacer…"

----------------------------------------------------

Se acercó a ella sabiendo que tal vez podría consolarla, se sentaron en una de las gradas y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella desahogaba su pena, pero ¿Por qué pena?, después de todo ella no tenía nada que perder… ¿o sí?.

-Cálmate, Sora.- mientras se separaba lentamente de ella.- todo saldrá bien, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Al parecer ella no me quiere, TAI YA NO ME QUIERE.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-digo Mimí digo preocupada.

-Porque no me cuenta nada, todo se lo dice a esa tal Setsuki Arakaki…dice que le hago daño pero no se qué pude haber hecho… él ya no quiere estar cerca de mí.

-Sora él tiene muchos problemas ahora y de seguro se mezclaron sus sentimientos; no es que te halla dejado de querer, sólo estaba triste y sin querer se desahogo contigo. No era su intención herirte.

-Ya lo sé, pero tú misma lo has dicho, tiene problemas y no me dijo nada, ni siquiera me deja ayudarlo. Tai no confía en mí.-dijo mientras sus lágrimas regresaban con fuerzas.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo ella tratando de defender a su amigo.

-Mimí, tú sabes el nombre de la chica de la cual está enamorado¿verdad?

-¿D-de qué hablas?.-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-No me lo ocultes sé que es así… con eso te compruebo que él no confía en m, él ni siquiera me dijo quien es, mientras que todos nuestros amigos lo saben.-dijo secándose un poco las lágrimas.

-Sora yo….es que…ella es…

-No me lo digas.-interrumpió la joven.-Si el no me lo ha dicho es porque no está seguro de mi, y no quiero que sepa que supe de su gran amor por alguien que no es él.-dijo y sus ojos volvieron a dejar salir lo que sentía.

-Sora, ya no sigas con eso.-dijo mientras le ayudaba a secar los émbolos de dolor de su rostro.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dime.

-¿qué sientes por Tai?.-esta pregunta provocó un sonrojo en la muchacha de cabellos rojos.

-"Eso es obvio, yo siento que…" yo … "siento que…" lo quiero.

-¿Cómo a un hermano?.-preguntó Mimí esperando ansiosa una respuesta.

-S-sí.-dijo dudosa de lo que respondió.

-¿Qué sientes cuando Matt te besa?

-¡¡Mimí!! o//o .-gritó la joven muy roja.

-Sora, vamos, conociéndolo ya te debe de haber besado.-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Bu-bueno…la verdad… sí

-¿Y?.-preguntó ella esperando algo más.

-Pues no sé que sentir.

-O.o ¿Cómo que no sabes que sentir?.-preguntó casi incrédula.

-Es que ese es el problema, no sentí nada…cuando fue mi primer beso, sentí muchas cosas, sentí mi corazón latir más a prisa, sentí el calor de Tai en ese beso, por eso supuse que cuando pasara con Matt sería mucho mejor… pero no fue así, no sentí nada.

-Aja…así que Tai besa muy bien.-dijo Mimí pícaramente.

-¡¡Mimí no digas eso!!.-dijo moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-Entonces ¿besa muy mal?.-volvió a decir y esta vez la joven pasó por varias tonalidades rojos, esto divertía mucho a la novia de Joe, pues se sentía feliz

-Yo...yo no sabría decirte, no soy muy experta en el asunto, pero ese beso me gustó mucho más que el de Matt.

-¿Por qué acaso Matt es el que besa mal?...eso no lo hubiera creído.-rio un poco ante la cara que puso Sora.

-¡Ya te lo dije!, no lo sé, aunque él dijo que nuestro primer beso fue fantástico.

-¿No que no tenías experiencia?.-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-¡¡Mimí!!... yo me refiero que fue el mejor beso porque sentí demasiadas cosas en ese momento, no es porque si lo hizo bien o no.-miró a su amiga que parecía contener la risa.-Hablando de expertas, tú debes serlo¿no?.

-Sora no es justo, la venganza no es buena.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así que no lo niegas, Joe besa muy bien¿no?-dijo mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno ya cambiemos de tema.-dijo mientras intentaba bajas al ardor de sus mejillas.-a todo esto Sora¿quieres que te diga lo que pienso?

-Claro¿qué piensas?

-Que lo que sientes por Tai es amor.-dijo triunfante.

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!...¡¿estas loca?!...¡no!...–gritó la joven, pero de pronto su voz se convirtió en un susurro-Eso nunca será, no puede ser.-dijo ella sin creer lo que decía

-Sora, piénsalo¿cómo explicas tu celos por Setsuki?, porque no me puedes decir que esos no son celos. Luego tu próximo colapso de tristeza por que según tú Tai ya no te quiere y no confía en ti.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que no es posible, a mi me gusta Matt.-dijo bajando su voy.

-Tú lo has dicho, TE GUSTA. Tal vez siempre has querido a Tai y no te dabas cuenta de tus propios sentimientos. Además ahora que lo recuerdo tú siempre te ponías celosa cuando él conocía a una chica.

-Ay Mimí ya no digas eso… pero creo que es… verdad y me pregunto ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?

-No lo sé, pero hay un dicho que dice 'Las cosas pasan por algo'¿no lo crees?

-Sí, creo que sí…-dijo un poco pensativa.-¿Sabes Mimí?...quiero…quiero besarlo, quiero volver a besar a Tai.-dijo mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-Así que piensas convertirte en experta.-dijo soltando una pequeña risa, cosa que puso el corazón de Sora a mil.

-Pero yo no estoy segura de que él quiera besarme. Él no me quiere, Tai quiere a otra.

-Sora la verdad es que…"¡No!, no se lo digas, él tiene que hacerlo…pero….¡No!.." tienes que aclarar las cosas con Matt antes de empezar algo¿no crees?

-Si, eso haré.-soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad.-Después de todo, mi corazón ya tenía dueño.

-Eso parece.-dijo Mimí con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues había logrado su cometido, la hizo entrar en razón (ya era hora ¬¬)

-pero aún creo que mi amor es el más idiota.

-¿Por qué lo dices.-pregunto su amiga extrañada.

-Pues es muy fácil, mi amor es el mas idiota porque yo por él y él por otra.

-Ay Sora tú ya no tienes remedio u.u…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!...estoy de regreso, quería pedirles disculpa por la demora, pero estos días en la universidad han sido un poco duros n.n pero hice mi esfuerzo en traerles el siguiente cap… espero les haya gustado, esta vez les tocó sufrir a los dos, pero no se preocupen aun pienso poner algo entre Tai y Setsuki, haré sufrir a Sora (jajajaja risa malévola)…**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando de verdad GRACIAS, hacen que me sigan imaginando modos de hacer sufrir a Tai jejeje u.uU…**

**Goshujin Sama** G**racias por el apoyo aunque a veces me demore con el fic. Espero hayas disfrutado el sufrimiento de Sora, y en cuanto a Matt creo que morirá jejje**

**Lord Pata**** Gracias por todo, gracias por apoyarme, y si la hice sufrir y en el próximo capitulo será peor jejeje..disculpa la risa pero no puedo evitar sentir que la haré sufrir después de que hizo sufrir a Tai n.n…**

**Mariam H. ****Gracias por leer este fic, en serio gracias ;) espero que te haya gustado en el próximo cap pienso poner algo comprometedor entre ellos… **

**k-tichan Muchas gracias por leer este fic y no te preocupes no hay problema ;) además dejes o no dejes review la cosa es que te guste jeje . gracias por el apoyo y no dejes de leer **

**En si gracias a todos los que leen este fic, y en el próximo capitulo habra una discusión entre Tk y Matt, la consolación de Tai y una posible escena entre Setsuki y Tai….espero les guste…**

**Se despide hasta el próximo cap…**

**TaBy… 3xD!**


	12. Lo que pedí fue…

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimí, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 12: Lo que pedí fue…**

"…No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa  
y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer  
soñando con volverte a ver…  
…Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí,  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir.

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor.  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós…"

'Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti'

Luís Fonsi

Llegó a casa preocupada, no sabía como es se encontraba su hermano. Todo lo que había pasado la había puesto bastante triste, no soportaba verlo sufrir. Felizmente tenía la certeza de que Tk hablaría con Matt, si es posible le haría entender a golpes, aunque fuera un poco difícil.

Entró al cuarto del joven Yagami y lo vio sentado en el piso, apoyando su peso en la cama. Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

-Ya no puedo seguir más.-dijo él abrazando a su hermana.

-Llora, desahógate….-dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos, contemplando lo destrozado que se encontraba el joven de cabellos marrones.-"ojala algún día pueda solucionarse esto"

-¿Sabes Kari?... me está matando, ya no estoy seguro de poder verla mañana. Me destroza la vida saber que Matt pueda besarla y acariciarla y yo no. Sé que ella lo quiere, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal. Sé que dije que sería feliz si que ella lo era, pero me es tan difícil.

-No me había dado cuenta de cuanto la querías.-dijo Kari un poco sorprendida, pero con una mirada de ternura.

-Kari, yo la amo. Mi problema fue enamorarme mi pecado es amarla.

-Tai…

-¿Sabes?, trate de olvidarla, de no verla, de no hablarle, de no besarla.

-Así que era eso… "por eso ya no se despedía de ella"

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que todos en el grupo se han dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ella y tú.-Esto provocó en Tai un leve sonrojo, pues no pensaba ser tan obvio.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser tan alarmante?… solo somos amigos

-Tai no te hagas el loco, sabes muy bien que todos en nuestro grupo saben que te mueres por Sora, bueno si es que media escuela ya no lo sabe.

-o//o… ya no sigas

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Eso mismo me preguntaba-suspiró-Creo…creo que le pediré disculpas, no debí tratarla de esa manera. Ella no tenía que aguantar lo que le dije, sin embargo se quedó a mi lado tratando de saber lo que me pasaba.

-Sé bueno, estoy segura que si hablas con ella todo se va a arreglar. Bueno casi todo.

-Eso creo, pero ella nunca se enterará de lo que siento.-la miró con alzando una ceja-Y tú tampoco se lo dirás.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada… ah otra cosa saliste tan rápido que te olvidaste de recoger tu mochila y además sigues con el uniforme de deporte.

-Es verdad!!... que tonto… n.nU.-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Ya lo sé, por eso traje tus cosas.

-Gracias.

-La verdad no sé que harías sin mí…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tk y Matt se encontraban en casa. El menor de los hermanos, todavía buscaba las palabras exactas para pedirle a Matt una explicación sobre su comportamiento tan insoportable.

Ishida no había dicho nada desde que salieron de la escuela, cosa que le pareció muy raro, así que decidió romper aquel silencio tratando de empezar la conversación del por qué de sus actos.

-Matt has estado muy callado¿te pasa algo?.-preguntó tratando de empezar con algo obvio.

-No me pasa nada.-dijo fríamente.

-Entonces quiero que me respondas algo.

-¿Qué es?.-preguntó sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Estas enamorado de Sora?

-¿Pues que clase de pregunta es esa?.-dijo evitando contestarla.-claro que sí.-dijo volviendo a recuperar su tono frío.

-De nada sirve que me mientas.-dijo un poco molesto

-¿Pues para que me preguntas sino me vas a creer?

-Porque sino es así le estas haciendo daño a Tai y no sólo a él sino también a Sora. Tal vez no sepa que pasa contigo, pero siempre has sido un buen amigo.. ¡por qué te comportas así?

-"Bueno tal vez no quiero ser el buen amigo"…no me moleste Tk, yo no he causado nada y sigo siendo el mismo, no he cambiado.

-Entonces Matt.-ya habían sido dos veces en el día que lo llamaba de esa manera, eso no sonaba bien, dolía.-Sabes como le duele a tai y espero que estés verdaderamente enamorado de Sora y no intentes hacer otras cosas.-Dijo el muchacho sin alterarse.

-Tk…

-Yo confío en ti… "Al menos eso creo"…sé que encontraras el camino que buscas, pero por favor si hay algo que has hecho y que no está bien espero que lo arregles.

-¡Ya te dije que no he hecho nada malo!...¡Déjame en paz!.-dijo exasperado.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes, estoy preocupado, tú sabes que Sora siente algo por ti y no es sólo amistad, sabes que no es concientes de sus sentimientos¡ASÍ QUE NO TE APROVECHES DE ESO!

-Piensa lo que quieras… "con esto ahora lo planes tiene que cambiar…si será mejor darle un final interesante, pero no me rendiré así de fácil".

-Hermano sólo espero hagas bien las cosas, piensa en las consecuencias.-dijo finalmente. Se había cansado de tratar de razonar con él, era demasiado terco.

-"¿Consecuencias?".-se quedó pensando el joven mayor de ojos azules…

------------------------------------------------------

El día escolar empezó con un gran movimiento. Aunque el cielo tampoco ayudaba mucho ya que estaba más gris de lo normal, parecía que una gran lluvia se avecinaba.

En el salón, Tai había querido de todas las maneras posibles poder hablar con Sora, pero siempre había algo o alguien que lo impedía, sino eran sus amigas era su 'querido novio'.

Cuando el timbre de receso sonó, se levantó con agilidad, para que así nadie le ganara el puesto de hablar con ella. Cuando la miró, se dio cuenta de que seguía sentada en su carpeta. Era el momento, sabía que lo era.

Se acercaba cada vez más a ella, no sabía porqué, pero parecía que el tiempo se detenía mientras iba al encuentro. Estaba feliz pues Matt no daba señales de aparecer para 'acosarla', cuando sentía que por fin lograba su cometido se vio interrumpido por la joven de cabellos negros.

-Tai necesito hablar contigo.-dijo un poco nerviosa. Él joven suspiro resignado¿Qué acaso el mundo se puso de acuerdo para arruinarle el momento?

-¿Ahora Setsuki?.-preguntó un poco esperanzado en que pudiera decir que no.

-S-si.-dijo tímidamente

Él iba a decir que esperara unos segundos, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados. De la nada salió Matt con esa mirada de 'soy el mejor del mundo'. Este se percató de que el joven capitán del equipo de soccer trataba de acercarse a SU novia, la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Sora, sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, trataba de soltarse, pero debido a la fuerza de este fue como si ningún moviendo viniese de ella. Se sentía incomoda, ya no quería que él la besara…

Cuando el beso termino vio la cara de su amigo, estaba muy avergonzada¿cómo quería intentar algo con Tai si mostraba cada vez más 'pasión' en sus besos (al menos la pasión del beso fue por parte Matt)

-Hay que irnos por favor.-dijo tai mientras tomaba a Setsuki de la mano.-"Es tan insoportable¿todavía piensas pedirle disculpas?... sí, al menos uno de los dos es feliz con la persona que quiere, no voy a ser tan egoísta de molestarme otra vez sin que ella serpa la razón, lo mejor es olvidar este momento aunque duela demasiado…"

Ellos salieron lo más rápido del salón, ninguno de los dos quería seguir viendo las escenitas que mostraban la 'linda' pareja.

-Tai…-susurró la joven de cabellos rojos, al ver a su amigo irse con Setsuki, pues parecía lógico para en el punto de visto de cualquiera que viera a Sora en esa situación, ya que como legalmente es la novia de Matt y cualquiera al ver como la besaba de 'esa' manera al menos tenían que tener privacidad y que más que dejarlos solos.

-"¿Por qué rayos lo llama a él?".-pensaba con molestia-"Será mejor que acabes con esto de la mejor manera para que te quites de las sospechas de Tk… tienes razón de todos muchos estuve con ella, eso hace que gane la apuesta… pero no le voy a dejar a Tai tan fácil el camino…".-salió de sus pensamientos poniéndose en frente de la muchacha.-Sora, debemos hablar.-sigo sonriendo falsamente.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo.-dijo un poco nerviosas.

-¿Sabes?, un chico como yo, tan guapo, tan sexy, u con un futuro estupendo como cantante, no puede estar con una amiga de la escuela.-dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras sonreía.

Ella entendió a que se refería, no sabia si él se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía o de lo que había dejado de sentir, (un poco confuso creo yo ) pero se sintió agradecida en que él no se sintiera mal, pues tenía miedo de herirlo.

-Y bueno, sé que lo superarás, se fuerte y espero que seas aunque sea sin mi.

-Si tienes razón tendré que soportarlo.-dijo riendo. (esto de seguro ayuda al ego de matt n.n).

-Tienes que seguir adelante.-dijo fingiendo tristeza mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-Gracias Matt.

-No tienes que agradecer…"porque si te enteras él porque te pedí que seas mi novia, de seguro dejaremos de ser amigos… quizá nunca debí aceptar la apuesta, pero ya es tarde para eso".-pensaba mientras en su rostro se mostraba un poco de confusión, una mezcla de sentimientos.

-De verdad gracias.-dijo sonriendo feliz y aliviada.

-No te preocupes, pero pase lo que pase, yo te apoyaré…"si es que me perdonas algún día y si es que dejo de ser un completo idiota, aunque con Tai eso no cambiaria, no le dejaré el camino fácil…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraban en le calón de los paisajes (el mismo done Matt le pidió Sora que fueran novios)

-¿Por qué nos fuimos así de repente?.-preguntó Setsuki un poco aturdida, si mal no recuerda, Tai las había tomado la mano y la había prácticamente sacando volando del salón.

-P-pues.-empezó a decir el hermano de Kari un tanto avergonzado.- fue por…

-Ah ya veo… el beso¿no?.-dijo un poco triste, sabía a la perfección que él no sería para ella, a pesar de todo.

Arakaki no le dio la importancia a su reciente 'tristeza' ya que no sentía que lo que sintiera por Tai sean tan fuerte, sólo un gusto.

-Ya no sé que hacer.-dijo lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

-No te preocupes, estaré siempre a tu lado si deseas ayuda.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Lo sé, muchas gracias…-dijo correspondiéndole, luego se abrazaron...

Había salido del salón después de terminar de hablar con Matt. Ahora se dedicaba a busca a su mejor amigo, ahora el dueño de su corazón.

Cuando pasaba por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de los paisajes, escuchó voces, pero sobre todo una conocida, es por eso que decidió acercarse un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta.

Daba gracias a Dios de que la pared en la que estaba la puerta fuera de concreto. Abrió un poco la puerta y los vio abrazados. En ese momento sintió que su corazón se sentía a morir, era una sensación que ahora conocía muy bien. El dolor pareció apoderarse de ella, pues sabía que él estaba enamorado de otra.

-"N-no p-pu.. puede… ser… aunque después de todo, ella sí sea la que tú quieras…".

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó…

-Gracias Setsuki…la verdad no sé que hubiera sido de mi sin tu apoyo.

-No hace falta que lo digas.

-Te parecerá algo extraño, pero no puedo evitar mirarla y sé cada vez que la veo eso me mata. No puedo negar que me siento feliz al verla, pero luego recuerdo que nunca será para mí.

-"¿Quién podrá ser?... dime quien te hace sufrir".-pensaba Sora ante la conversación que escuchaba.

-Tai hay algo que tengo que decirte… sé que no es el momento oportuno para decirlo, pero sino lo hago creo que aumentara y eso es lo que no quiero, pues no deseo causarte problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...no te entiendo.

-Pues es que tú….bueno… tú…me…gustas.-dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaba de color rosa.

-"¡¡LA VOY A MATAR!!"

-No sé que decirte…-dijo un poco nervioso

-Pues no me digas nada, se que estas enamorado de otra, mejor dicho amas a otra, pero sólo te pido una cosa.

-"¿Qué acaba de decir?... ¿él ama a otra?...él la ama….ahora sí no tengo oportunidad…"

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Pues… un beso tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?! O//o… "alégrate al menos alguien quiere besarte…no digas eso, pero se lo debo, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi…" pues no soy tan bueno en eso, no creo que sea buena idea.

-"CLARO QUE NO ES BUENA IDEA…¡¡NO LO BESES ES MI TAI!!...o.O ¿desde cuándo es TU Tai?...desde que descubrí que lo amo…¡¡¿QUÉ?!!...¿acaso dije que lo amo?...sí…oh por Dios, lo amo…no lo puedo creer….¡¡No la beses!!"

-No importa, sólo quisiera, al menos por una vez besarte…"y así poder comprobar lo que siento por ti"

-Es-sta bien…"es lo menos que puedo hacer".

Sora cerró los ojos. No estaba preparada para ver eso, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos de nuevo para ver como su amado iba a darle un beso a otra chica que no fuera ella.

Él la besó suavemente, rozaba sus labios juntos con los de Setsuki, quien se sentia maravillada por el contacto de los labios de aquel joven... Cuando se separaron ella estaba más roja que lo normal y sintió que había valido la pena dejar la verguenza y pedirle un beso.

-Gracias.-dijo aun sonrojada

-"Cálmate, es solo un beso, un simple beso...ella se las verá conmigo…".-trataba de convencerse la pelirroja.

-De nada.-dijo él con el mismo tono en sus mejilla. Pues nunca antes le había pedido algo como 'eso' y la verdad era que la única vez que había besado a alguien fue con sora, la chica que lo traia por el piso.-Pero perdóname.-dijo al sentir que él no podía hacerla feliz, al menos de la manera que ella esperab.-Mereces a alguien que te ame con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

-No te preocupes, sé que encontraré a alguien, además lo siento ahora por ti es pasajero, lo sé. Creo que lo que pasó fue que me impresionaste, me gusta mucho ser tu amiga, eres muy especial para mí, pero sé que este sentimiento es diferente al que tú sientes-Suspiró un momento y continuó-Yo solo quería que me besaras para comprobarlo por mi misma, y debo reconocer que...que..lo haces muy bien, pero no sentí esa emoción en mi corazón.-dijo un poco sorojada por lo que había dicho. -Ahora tienes que ser fuerte por lo que viene¿estas seguro de poder seguir con esto?

-Tengo que, aunque siente que me muero al verla con otro, aunque me sienta con el alma hecha pedazos. Sé que si yo luchara por ella, esto ni siquiera le importaría, sólo soy su amigo.

-"¿Tanto así la amas Tai?... ¿tanto daño te ha hecho?...nunca me podrás amar".-pensaba Sora mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que olvidarla, ella ya tiene a alguien..-dijo un poco afligida, lo que le pedía era demasiado para él.

-Pero es que no puedo…¡NO PUEDO!...¡Yo la amo!...amo a Sora con todo mi ser…aunque para ella sea solo su mejor amigo, me hiere el que ella me vea así, ella es…inalcanzable.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ???????!!!!!!...¿acaso dijo mi nombre¿yo soy la razón de su dolor¿YO?, no puede ser…NO!...soy yo quien más lo hiere".-lágrimas amargas cayeron por su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces salió del lugar sin hacer mucho ruido, para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Ya has hablado con ella?

-no, todavía, pero me da un poco de miedo, mi corazón ya no quiere sufrir. Pero aun así, porque la amo, me mostraré feliz por ella, aunque yo no sea el que cause esa dicha en ella.

-Yo estaré apoyando en todo, no lo dudes.-No lo haré.-dijo esto y se abrazaron fuertemente¿las cosas que vendrían serian fáciles o difíciles?...no lo sabían…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!...estoy de regreso, espero que lesa haya gustado este cap, en el siguiente cap todo se pondrá de cabeza jejeje tendrán que esperar a que lo suba. Esta vez les tocó sufrir a los dos, y como les dije, pasó algo entre Setsuki y Tai, aunque no fue gran cosa y solo fue un beso, con lo que viene creo que va a ser suficiente jejeje(risa malévola). y por Matt, que bueno que por fin lo pusieron es su sitio, ya era hora. **

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando de verdad GRACIAS, la verdad que escribir relaja mucho n.n. Quiero agradecer en especial a ****Goshujin Sama**** por ayudarme en mis tareas, jejeje gracias, me salvaste la vida ;).****Gracias a ****Lord Pata**** por el apoyo que me has dado en leer este fic.**

**Gracias a**** Mariam H. ****quien se da tiempo de leer este fic de locos.**

**En si gracias a todos por leer este fic.**

**Ah...una pequeña aclaración, Setsuki me pretende (me perteneces!) tenía que aclararlo ya que me lo pidieron jejeje. Tambien quiero mandar un saludo a mi mejor amiga Patty, quien debe estar sufriendo por lo que escribí (no te preocupes, el beso ya no volverá a pasar jeje).**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Se despide hasta el próximo cap…**

**TaBy… 3xD!**


	13. ¿Acaso fue un beso?

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimí, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 13¿Acaso fue un beso?**

"Hace mucho no sentía, lo que siento en este día  
no puedo explicarme nada, solo tengo tu mirada  
aquí­ clavada entre mis ojos, solo tengo un gran antojo  
de extrañarte cada dí­a, y ser parte de tus días

Yo no puedo hablarte nada, lo único que hago es mirarte  
una que otro carcajada, no controlo mis palabras  
y cuando voy a buscarte, mis latidos se aceleran  
amor con la luna llena, solo quiero regalarte

Una canción de amor…"

'Una canción de amor'

Gianmarco

No sabía adonde ir, sólo sentía su corazón sangrar. Ella era la razón por la cual la persona que amaba sufría desmedidamente. ¿Cómo quería empezar algo con aquella persona sabiendo tal vez que nunca la perdonaría por darle el dolor más grande de su vida?. Tal vez era el destino que quería que ellos no estuvieran juntos. O quizá ella no era lo suficientemente buena para sanar el corazón del joven de cabellos rebeldes…

Por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba en la misma dirección, pero en sentido contrario. Se chocó con un joven de ojos marrones, quien la cogió del brazo para que ella no cayera al suelo por el golpe. Ella alzó la mirada y vio al mejor amigo de Tai…

-¿Estas bien?.-preguntó preocupado.

-Sí.-dijo temerosa. Él la miro a los ojos detenidamente.

-Tú no estás bien.-la cogió de la mano.-Ven conmigo, acá hay mucha gente y si te ven así podría armarse un escándalo.

-Está bien..-dijo un poco apenada.

Se fueron a los jardines de la escuela y una vez ahí se recostaron en el árbol de cerezos. Él se acerco a ella y la miró bastante preocupado.

-"¿Qué puede tenerla así?"...Ahora… ¿me puedes decir qué te pasa?

-Es que…yo…no sé como decirlo.-dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¿Te peleaste con Ishida?.-trató de adivinar.

-Él y yo… terminamos.-dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-¡¡Que bien!!... a no…quise decir 'que mal'.-dijo fingiendo tristeza. La miró a los ojos.-Pero, eso no es lo que te tiene mal¿no es así?

-Me... dí cuenta de que siento algo por otra persona.

-"Pobre Tai, mejor ni se lo cuento...le romperá el corazón"

-Pero…pero sé que no tengo oportunidad, pues creo que no me aceptará porque lo he herido demasiado.

-Eso está fuerte… y ¿puedo saber quien es el muchacho?

-Pues es… tu mejor amigo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????!!!!!!!!...-todavía sorprendido por lo que había dicho, se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo y luego.-¡TE ENAMORASTE DE TAI!.-gritó de felicidad.

Ella se sonrojó demasiado por el hecho de que lo gritara y supiera sus sentimientos. Sinceramente Yotaru era un bueno chico. No sólo trataba de hacerla sentir mejor sino que la apoyaba en cualquier decisión.

-La verdad es que no me di cuenta de que yo…lo amaba.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!... ¿acaso quieres matarme de la impresión con todo esto?

-Tú quisiste saber.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno sí jejje, pero no creí que me dirías eso. Pensé que sólo estabas triste por Matt como Tai me dijo que tú morías por él.

-¿Tai?... ¿Tai habla de mis sentimientos contigo?, es decir ¿todo lo que pasa entre nosotros?.-preguntó extrañada.

-Pues…pues sí, es porque eres su mejor amigo y yo soy su mejor amigo y bueno él… él…

-Yotarú, sé que tú sabes todo lo que le pasa.-él asintió nerviosamente.-pues quiero decirte que yo también lo sé, así que ya no me lo ocultes.

-Pero..¿Cómo lo supiste?... "demasiadas emociones por un día"

-Me enteré hoy día.

-¿El te lo dijo¿por qué te lo dijo?, si él me dijo que nunca te diría, porque dijo que tú le dijiste que eras feliz por eso él me dijo que prefería verte feliz con Ishida aunque él se ponga triste al verte con él y luego me salió con el rollo de que era feliz si tú eras feliz.-decía él tratando de encontrar un motivo por él cual Tai le hubiera confesado a Sora sus sentimientos.

A Sora le caía una gotita por la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, la verdad se divertía al ver a Yotaru desesperado por saber cómo se había enterado de los sentimientos del capitán de soccer.

-Bueno te lo pongo de esta manera. Yo lo estaba buscando ya que quería hablar con él y decirle que lo amo, pero cuando lo encontré.-tomó un poco de aire.-Estaba con Arakaki, ahí él soltó que me amaba y que yo en resumen había destruido su corazón.-dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-Bueno, lo último ya lo sabía, pero ¿estaba con Arakaki?.

-Sí, a ella le gusta Tai y buena ella le pidió un beso y… sucedió.-dijo un poco triste.

-Que mal… debí decirle antes, así él no hubiera aceptado.-dijo un poco pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿qué pasa?

-Bueno es que a mí…ella…estoy enamorado de ella. Traté de ocultarlo, traté de no hacerle caso, pues no me gustaba la idea de querer tanto a alguien, siempre fui bastante libre.

-¿Libre, no?.-dijo con sarcasmo.-Según yo creo que has sido demasiado mujeriego, eres un jugador y no me refiero de soccer.

-Ya bueno, pero ahora todo cambió, de pensar en ella, se me quitan las ganas de besar a otra chica, lo he intentado, pero luego la recuerdo y ¡no puedo!...pero supongo que ahora es muy tarde.

-¿Qué estoy escuchando?...se supone que eres el rompecorazones del equipo, en fácil, conquistarla, enamórala… eres experto¿no?

-¿Qué la enamore?..mmm.-se quedó pensándolo por un momento.-Tienes razón, lo haré, no me dejaré vencer.-dijo tomando una pose de héroe.-Caerá rendida a mis pies …si es que no caigo primero, pero lo lograré.

-Así se habla.

-Ah… con respecto a Tai… no creo que sea bueno que elijas por él la decisión de amarte o no¿no te parece?.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Creo que sí.-respondió un poco sonrojada.-Es que me es muy difícil, me duele haber sido la que lo dañara de esa manera.

-Ya no te preocupes, ahora ve y cura sus heridas con el amor que sientes. Sé que tú pedes.

-Gracias por todo…"creo que tiene razón, pero ¿si me dejar de querer después de todo lo que le hice?... tienes que ser fuerte y demostrarle que ya no tiene que sufrir porque tu estás dispuesta a todo por él y por curarlo…sí, tienes razón..."

-Una cosa más.-dijo sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.-Si no es molestia¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?... es que somos amigos y tenesmos a un mejor amigo en comun, así que no lo sé... ¿qué dices?... tú puedes llamarme Yotaru no hay problema.-dijo sonriendo.

-Claro eso sería genial, dime Sora amigo Yotaru.

-se siente raro jejeje

-¿Sabes?... estás loco .-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé, que bueno que lo notes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

El receso había terminado y cuando llegó al salón todos hicieron alboroto, porras y gritos. Hoy era el partido esperado por todos y si ganaban se llevaban la copa.

El profesor dejó las horas a disposición de los alumnos, pues se dio cuenta que ninguno en la clase prestaba atención a la lección del día.

Todos alzaron a Yotaru y a Tiai, quienes eran los únicos del equipo que estaban en ese salón. Cuando por fin los bajaron, escucharon por el comunicador del salón a la directora dar un anunció.

-Buenas Tardes, habla la directoria de la Escuela de Odiaba y quiero comunicarles que debido a la participación de nuestro querido equipo de soccer en la gran final, estas ultimas horas de clase son canceladas.-el grito de algarabía se escuchó por todos los salones.-Así que libérense y apoyemos a los Tigres en el campo…ARRIBA TIGRES!!.

Tai se sintió alegre y aliviado, así no pensaría en matemáticas antes del partido. El profesor se retiró y todos chicos del salón también, pues todos querían aprovechar al máximo estas horas libres.

Se puso a arreglar su mochila, cuando Sora entró en el salón. Se acercó hacia él. Tai no tenía palabras y se suponía que tenía que pedirle disculpas¿cómo iba hacerlo sino podía ni decir su nombre?.

-Hola.-dijo ella, mientras su corazón le jugaba chueco latiendo a mil por hora.

.H-hola.-dijo él nerviosamente, pero se sentía un poco mejor al haber podido responder su saludo.-Sora yo…que-quería pedirte disculpas…ya sabes por lo de ayer, creo que me comporté como un completo idiota.-dijo mientras sus mejillas iba cambiando de color.

Sora, se dio cuenta cuando lo miro a los ojos que aquel brillo que siempre lo caracterizaba, se había esfumado, como el día lo hace con las estrellas de la noche.

-"Yo debería disculparme, te he herido demasiado"… no digas eso, no tienes porque pedirme disculpas, seas lo que tengas puedes confiar en mí, siempre estaré ahí para ti… "sólo para ti".

-"Sí claro.-pensó sarcásticamente.- y que te diré ¿te amo? Y si te lo digo te alejarás de mí, así que no creo que te lo digo, no lo pienso hacer"…aún así, lo siento, te traté muy mal.-dijo muy apenado.

-Todo está bien, además yo quiero decirte algo…

-"Ay no, aquí viene de nuevo… prepárate para el golpe"

-Yo te…

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues la llegada de Yotaru Toku fue la razón.

-¡¡Tai!!.-se detuvo a mirar y vio a Sora con él.-¿Interrumpí algo?.-dijo pícaramente, cosa que provocó el sonrojo en los dos jóvenes.

-No!.-dijo Tai un poco nervioso por lo que pueda pensar su amigo.-Todo esta bien… ¿qué pasa?

-es que los chicos del equipo no estamos reuniendo en el patio para hablar sobre las estrategias de juego que vamos a usar.

-Ahh ya entiendo, quieres que vaya¿no?

-Sí, sólo faltas tú.

-No hay problema, enseguida voy.

-Te espero..-Dijo esto y salió del salón.-"Tan sólo espero que esos dos se digan de una vez lo que sienten y se dejan de telenovelas baratas, me preguntó si es que a alguien se le ocurriría escribir algo así, que loco" (creo que esa loca soy yo n.n)

-parece que esperan al gran capitán del equipo.-dijo Sora sonriendo dulcemente.

-"Que linda se ve"… no soy grande, tan solo soy un capitán.-dijo un poco avergonzado

Un momento de silencio de se apoderó de ellos, momentos en los que Tai sólo la miraba y quedaba embelezado por ella.

-Tai, esta vez yo me despediré de ti.-dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.-"¿Acaso estás loca?... es que me muero por besarlo, además él me debe muchos besos de despedida y de saludos."

-¿A que te refieres?.-preguntó un poco extrañado y nervioso a la vez.

-a esto.-se empinó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. El joven sintió a su corazón correr mas rápido que un maratonista, creía que se saldría de su lugar, había logrado sentir el olor de sus cabellos y la suavidad de sus labios sobre su piel. Se sentía a morir. La verdad era que extrañaba besarla, abrazarla sin tener un motivo y sinceramente no creía que ella fuera la que lo hiciera.

Ella se había quedado mirándolo, era lo que deseaba un beso, aunque sea en la mejilla. La cercanía de los chicos había sido acortada por aquella 'despedida' y esto hizo que Tai se olvidara del resto del mundo.

-"Oh Dios, muero por besarla, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Matt… ¿hacerle que?, no has hecho nada… aun, pero quiero hacerlo, tengo muchas ganas de sentirla entre mis brazos, de besar aquellos labios, deseo de besarla y no exactamente en su mejilla, pero no puedo, NO PUEDO… vamos hazlo no te puedes contener, quieres hacerlo, HAZLO… Si lo hago, todo cambiará entre nosotros, perderé su amistad…"

Dejó de pelear con su subconsciente y siguió los impulsos de su corazón emocionado, se quedó viéndola, tan hermosa, tan bella. Vio que la cercanía seguía presente y ser dueño de sus actos se empezaba acercar a los labios de la joven pelirroja.

Ella estaba como loca, todos sus sentidos quedaron de lado, solo sentía a su corazón perder todo sentido, y a su mente tirar al vacío toda la pizca de la razón. Iba a enloquecer si seguía esperando ese beso… ¿por qué rayos no la besaba ya?, eso era lo que quería. El sollo sentir su respiración a solos centímetros de ella la hacían querer acercarse a él y ser ella la que lo besara, pero no podía, no podía hacer movimiento alguno, se había quedado impactada por él

Fue tan suave, fue tan puro, él la beso con amor, delicadamente como si fuera a romperse. Sólo sentía sus labios sobre los de ella, era lo que había deseado, sí deseado desde que supo que la amaba.

Mil emociones se apoderaron de él y siguió besándola hasta que no supo reconocer la tierra con el cielo, si estar con ella era así¿qué gracias tenía morir para llegar al paraíso?

Ella, sentía como su pulso se aceleraba y al principio lo que fue un beso robado se convirtió en algo maravillosamente correspondido. Este beso fue el mejor.

Lentamente sintió sobre su boca como aquella legua desesperada y a ala vez ansiosa le pedía entrar y descubrir nuevos lugares, ella aceptó y se dispuso a seguir aquel beso que parecía irrompible, él se adueñaba de cada una de sus pensares. Se había sentido triste por pasar cada día sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba perdiéndose, por perderse de un amor como el de su amado.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose?... no lo sé, pero era casi mágica y un pecado a quien se atreviese a romper aquel contacto. Pero ellos como simples humanos, tuvieron que separarse, porque bien dicen que el hombre necesita aire para vivir.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, cada uno seguí recordando lo que había pasado, eran sólo segundos de su separación y ya quería volver a unirse. Sin embargo el silencio se apoderó de ellos, tenían que pensar ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-"He traicionado a Matt… la he besado con todo mi ser, le he robado un beso a mi mejor amiga, sin embargo es la dueña de este sentimiento…"

-"Oh por Dios, ese beso fue… fue el mejor de todos, lo que siempre esperé… oh Tai no sabes cuanto te amo, pero no sé que vas a decir de mi ahora¿cómo he podido aceptar tu beso, corresponderte si te he herido?... aun así yo no me arrepiento…"

-Y-yo...yo... lo siento… no debí.-el chico, más rojo que nunca, salió corriendo del salón. En su mente sólo corría la idea de 'Un Beso Robado'.

Sora, se había quedado parada, no podía moverse, todavía seguía con sus emociones desbordadas, sus dedos rozaron sus labios, parecía todavía que sintiera el calor de los labios de Tai. Ella sentía que pudo haber caído de no ser porque sus piernas la sostenían, su corazón se había alocado inimaginablemente, todo por ese celestial.

Sin embargo unos pensamientos la traían a la realidad con un balde de agua fría.

-"Ahora ¿Qué va a pasar?, después de todo él no sabe que he terminado con Matt, tampoco sabe que lo amo y menos que sé de sus sentimientos hacia mi…. Pero ese beso cambió todos mis planes, ahora ¿qué se supone tiene que suceder?...todo fue tan hermoso que no quiero que acabe lo que nunca ha empezado…Tai…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había encontrado a su grupo, pero no podía poner atención, era algo imposible para él en ese momento, solo movía la cabeza o respondía con un 'Sí' sin saber de que hablaban.

-"¿Cómo pudiste?... no lo pude evitar, moría por besar sus labios, esos labios con los que tanto he soñado…aun así¿sabes que ahora la perderás?, se alejará de ti porque ella quiere a otro….sí, he traicionado a Matt, he traicionado mi amistad con Sora, de seguro ella nunca más querrá hablarme..".-sus ojos mostraban tristeza y preocupación. Tenía miedo de perderla¿por qué tuvo que escuchar a sus sentimientos y no a su razón?.

El joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, se dio cuenta de la falta de atención de su amigo y se disculpó con los demás, les dijo que era mejor verse después en la cancha, para que así se quedara solo con Tai.

-¿Y qué pasó con Sora?.-preguntó para ver que tan 'atento' estaba.

-Bien.-respondió automáticamente, como una contestadota de teléfono.

-Y Sora besa muy bien¿no?

-Sí.-dijo.-"¿pero que?".-como rayo esa pregunta lo trajo a tierra mejor que un rayo.-N-no no quise decir eso, no es que…. Lo que pasa es que…y..b-bueno…e-es… que…no fue…mi culpa…no ..pasó… nada.

-Jajajaja….Tai no digas.-dijo divertido al ver a su compañero de equipo hablar así.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?, no le veo gracia a nada.-dijo un poco molesto y avergonzado a la vez.

-que sólo pierdes el control cuando se trata de ella.

-¡¡Claro que no!! .-dijo mientras en su rostro iba subiendo las intensidades del rojo.

-¿A no?... entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas a morir¿Por qué a veces tartamudeas¿Por qué te pones nervioso y a veces no sabes ni que decir?.-le preguntaba con sarcasmo.

-Ya no sigas.-dijo a punto de explotar de la vergüenza y de los rojos (más) que estaban sus mejillas, en sí todo su rostro.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿qué hay entre tú y Setsuki Arakaki?.-dijo un poco incomodo por la pregunta.

Necesitaba una explicación aunque la supiera necesitaba escuchar de la boca de su amigo, que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos.

-No hay nada… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque estoy enamorado de ella.-dijo con firmeza y una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!... no me digas eso.-dijo apenado.

-Pues ¿por qué lo dices?... "Tai, vamos dímelo, tenme confianza, después de todos somos mejores amigos".-preguntó con cara de inocencia.

-Pues porque yo…yo la besé.-dijo avergonzado.

-"Gracias por decírmelo" Entonces ¿te gusta?.

-No, sabes que no, yo amo a Sora, sólo que… bueno… ella me lo pidió… lo siento.. yo no quería herirte, eres como un hermano para mi, en serio, perdóname.

-No te preocupes, yo confío en ti, gracias por hacer lo mismo Tai, ahora hay que olvidarnos de4 eso, al menos yo no lo quiero recordar, de seguro que ella tendrá pesadillas por el beso que le diste. Ya verá que será otra cosa cuando la bese jejeje.-dijo mientras en sus ojos brillosos se formaban estrellas

-De seguro n.nU..."ahora que lo pienso... Yotaru la llamó Sora, eso quiere decir que ya son más amigos que antes, que bien por ellos, por fin mis dos grandes amigos ya se llevan mucho mejor"

Taí se sentía más tranquilo, de alguna manera había sacado de su mente el beso con Sora, y a pesar de sentir un poco de culpa por lo de Setsuki, trato de olvidarlo, pues no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo con eso.

Yotaru también estaba feliz, Tai confiaba en él, era su amigo, y sabía que él lo apoyaría en su 'conquista' por Setsuki Arakaki, la chica hermosa de cabellos negros…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!...he vuelto, los saludos desde la ciudad de Lima, aquí con un clima medio loco, en la mañana nublado, en la tarde calor, y ahora con mucho frío…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n.n y ya me decidí, le voy a dar su merecido al engreído de Matt que en este cap no aparece porque estoy preparando algo malo para él jejejeje (soy mala). ¿Qué les pareció la escena con Tai y Sora?, traté de que ese beso sea muy especial :) y ¿que dicen sobre los sentimientos de Yotaru? Creo que eso ya se esperaba, al menos yo creo que lo puse un poco obvio, ahora siento un poco de pena por Setsuki, ya que a Yotaru le agarrará la locura y **_**hará lo que sea **_**por enamorarla. n.nU **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y me apoyan muchas gracias, espero lo disfruten sino, tírenme tomatazos, pop corn, botellas, verduras, ahí esta mi mail o dejen review, se aceptan las quejas jejeje **

**Quiero agradecer en especial a ****Goshujin Sama**** por siempre dejarme algo que me anima a escribir gracias y si bueno espero que si algún día necesitas algo, solo pidemelo que pondre mi mayor esfuerzo en dártelo ;) **

**Gracias a ****Lord Pata**** por el apoyo que me das y por los reviews que me dejas que me alegran aunque creo que la universidad me deja un poco loca ¬¬U, pero creo que de ahí vienen estos fics n.n **

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo **

**TaBy… 3xD!**


	14. He decidido Conquistarte

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimí, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 14: He decidido conquistarte**

"...No sé ni cómo entraste en mi vida, pero no te dejaré salir,

Pues te has quedado reo en las celdas de este corazón ilusionado,

Puesto que la llave ha botado para que nunca intentaras escapar.

Y así eternamente el reo buscara amar.

Quemaste el dolor que hubo con un suave beso,

Y ante esto mis mejillas sonrosadas delataron a mi corazón sincero,

Me besaste de nuevo haciendo que perdiera la ilación del tiempo

Me devolviste la alegría de poder amar de nuevo..."

'Fuego Eterno'

Claro de Luna

Se había encontrado con Mimí y Kari y todavía no sabía si decirles lo que había pasado con Tai, estaba un poco nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que el amor de su vida la había besado.

-Chicas, hay algo que tengo que contarles, y es que a la vez me da un poco de pena, pero es muy…

-Ya dinos y deja los rodeos.-dijo Mimí un poco ansiosa.

-Pero primero quita esa cara, que me confundes.-dijo la novia de Tk

-Sí, tiene razón, no sé si estas triste o estás feliz, decídete mujer.

-Bueno es que todo es tan confuso, no sé que sucederá ahora.-dijo Sora un poco pensativa.

-¿Ya no habías aclarado tus sentimientos por mi hermano?.-preguntó Kari un poco extrañada.

-Sí, Matt y yo terminamos, ya no podía estar con él y amar a Tai.

-Eso es buenísimo.-dijo con una sonrisa.-No es que me caiga mal, pero me alegro porque ahora podrás tener la oportunidad de estar con el melenudo de Tai.-dijo Mimí.

-Sí, eso hace las cosas más fáciles, ahora sólo te falta confesarle a Tai lo que sientes.-dijo Kari con una sonrisa n.n

-Me enteré lo que Tai siente por mí.-dijo mirando al piso, todavía se sentía culpable por hacerlo sufrir.

-Eso no está tan bien.-dijo Mimí al ver como se puso Sora.-"De seguro se enteró de la peor manera o Tai se lo dijo y todo se complicó".

-Fue cuando Tai le dio un beso a Setsuki,.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!...O.o ¿Qué mi hermano hizo que?.-dijo Kari más que sorprendida.

-No te alarmes, no es porque él la quisiera.

-No entiendo, ya me confundiste más.-dijo Mimí más confundida que nunca.

-Y lo dices de lo más normal como si no importara.-dijo Kari un poco alterada.

-Fue porque ella se lo pidió, ella le confesó que le gustaba, es por eso que no le di mucha importancia.

-Ahora entiendo.-dijo Mimí un poco más relajada.

-Uff… ya me estaba imaginado a mi hermano como a Yotaru Toku.-dijo sonriendo

-Chicas aquí viene lo que les quiero decir, él y yo…bueno…es que cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, me pidió disculpas y…

-¿Que pasó?, habla de una vez.-dijo Kari

-Pues él… me besó.-dijo con sus mejillas rojas.-y luego…yo le correspondí.-dijo ahora con la cara mas roja (se podía freír un huevo en su cara jejeje)

-Wow, demasiado para mi corazón, si que no desperdicias tiempo no Sora.-dijo Mimí riendo pícaramente.

-No fue algo que planeara…sólo ocurrió.-dijo apenada.

-¿Sabes Sora?, no es por matar tu ilusión o algo por el estilo, pero si conozco a mi hermano como lo hago, él pensará que no fue correspondido.

-No había pensado en eso, pero creo que tienes razón.

-Sora... ¿Qué pasó después?... ¿te confesó algo?

-Pues no, salió corriendo del salón.

-Parece que aún cree que estas con Matt.-dijo Kari un poco preocupada, lo más probable era que su hermano se sintiera culpable por haberla besado.

-Tienes que solucionar eso cuanto antes, así podrán estar juntos, sin temor.-dijo Mimí ilusionada.

-A todas estas…. ¿qué tal el beso de mi hermano?.-dijo la joven de cabellos marrones.

-No me preguntes eso.-dijo Sora moviendo sus manos como loca y cambiando su cara a colores intensos.

-Ya no seas tímida Sora¿dinos que tal fue?... vamos, no te cuesta nada.-dijo Mimí mientras sonreía emocionada.

-Pues… fue… m-me encanto…. Sentía que iba a morir, creo que perdí la ilación de todo cuando mi corazón empezó a acelerarse de una manera increíble.

-Wow… eso me pasa con Tk

-Y a veces te dejas llevar delante de la gente.-le dijo Mimí sarcásticamente.

-Mimí o//o.-dijo la hermana de Tai bastante sonrojada.

-¿Qué?.-se quejó Mimí.-Es verdad, además está Sora de testigo.-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-Tú no te quedas atrás con Joe.-dijo Sora tratando de avergonzar a su amiga. Lo consiguió, pues ella estaba más sonrojada que nunca…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en los vestidores de chicos, iba con la idea de ponerse el uniforme de soccer. Quizá se pregunten ¿porqué, si es que falta algunas horas?. Bueno la respuesta es fácil. Van a jugar en la cancha hasta que sea la hora, pero no será de esos juegos que uno sabe que tiene que dar lo mejor de sí, sino para relajarse y pasar un buen momento antes del juego decisivo.

Se encontraban quitándose el uniforme de la escuela para poder usar el de soccer, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un joven de cabellos rubios.

-Yagami, tu noviecita está afuera.- dijo el muchacho que también pertenecía al equipo.

Tai y Yotaru se miraron extrañados, pues no tenían idea de a quién se referían.

-¿Qué novia?... yo no tengo novia.-dijo más confundido.

-No me digas que ya terminaste con Arakaki.-preguntó sorprendido.

-En primer lugar yo no estuve ni estoy con Setsuki.-dijo un poco enrojecido.

-¿Ella quiere ver a Tai?.-preguntó Yotaru.

-Sí, eso me dijo.-y alzó los hombros, la verdad era que no estaba interesado en preguntarle el porqué del interés del joven Toku.

-No te preocupes, le llevaré a un jugador del equipo.

El rubio no entendió muy bien y no se quedó para averiguarlo.-Está bien.-después se fue al lugar donde se disponía a cambiarse.

-Yotaru¿a qué te refieres?, yo no quiero salir, no es que sea malo, sino que no me da un poco de vergüenza además te incomodaría.

-No te estreses hermano, además dije que llevaría a un jugador del equipo, pero no especifique a cual.-dijo sonriendo, había algo más en esa sonrisa 'inocente'.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.-preguntó Tai alzando una ceja.-"Seguramente va por una de sus locuras".

-Ya verás.

Él, se sacó toda la ropa lo más rápido posible y se quedó en ropa interior.

-No pensarás salir así¿no?.-preguntó extrañado y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.-"Me había olvidado quien es Yotaru Toku, va a hacer de todo por esa chica".

-Pues sí, saldré así, ahora me voy, no haré esperar a una dama.-dijo divertido.

-Estás loco¿sabes?

-Sí, pero de amor.-dijo con sus ojos brillosos.

Se acercó hasta la puerta, la abrió un poco y la vio. No sabía porque, pero con ella todo era diferente, se sentía perdido. Si por él fuera podría andar corriendo desnudo por toda la escuela, pero de sólo saber que ella podía verlo se sentía avergonzado, sonrojado, todo cambiaba con verla.

Se armó de valor para salir, abrió la puerta totalmente y se paró frente a ella.

Setsuki estaba totalmente sonrojada, además del hecho de que nunca había visto a un chico 'casi' desnudo. No sabía donde mirar para no ver al joven frente a ella.

Él, estaba emocionado, con mil sensaciones que desbordaban en ese mismo instante todo su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia ella, tratando de calmarse.

-"Vamos tú pues, es sólo una chica… ¡¡¡PERO NO CUALQUIER CHICA!! ES LA QUE AMO… ¿amo?, rayos la amo, me siento mal, creo que me voy a desmayar…cállate y háblale."… Ahora Tai no puede atenderte, pero yo con gusto lo haré.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿P-po-por qué estas así?.-trató de preguntar nerviosamente y con sus mejillas a punto de estallar.

-Pues es un vestidor, se supone que hay chicos así.-dijo el mirándola a los ojos, cosa que en la chica causó una variación de tonalidades intensas.

-M-me.-tosió un poco para disimular la traición de voz.-Me refiero a ¿por qué saliste así?.

-Pues no tiene nada de malo, no estoy desnudo del todo…aún.-le lanzó una mirada pícara y le guiñó el ojo.

Ella quería pero no podía moverse, estaba sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ¿cómo es que él lograba eso?...

-Entonces creo que me voy.-dijo ella con orgullo.-"No dejaré que me hagas esto, no puedo sentirme así, además para ti todo es un juego".-se dispuso a irse pero…

-No te vayas.-dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

Setsuki se quedó inmóvil y ella no quería que siguiera.-"¿Qué quieres lograr¿por qué mejor no te vas con tus 'amiguitas', yo no soy como ellas".-pensó con fuerza y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.-¡¡DÉJAME¡¡ahora entiendo que quieres hacer y no te lo permitiré!!.-dijo molesta

-Pues piensa lo que quieras porque yo te quiero a ti.-dijo él con la voz un poco gruesa.

-Eres un…

La muchacha de cabellos negros, no pudo continuar con su insulto, pues él se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión. Con uno de esos besos que se necesitan para respirar, esa clase de beso que demuestra desesperación, ganas de morir si es que no estas con esa persona especial, ese beso con el que sabes que morirías sino llegas a obtenerlo.

Él se sentía glorioso, satisfecho, pero con una emoción que nunca había conocido. Había sentido todo lo que nunca sintió con otras chicas, de verdad la amaba, pero ¿era lo correcto?

Ella por otro lado, se sentía usada, humillada, insultada.-"¿Acaso es esto lo que significo para él, para los demás¿una chica a la cual pueden besar y usar para calmar sus hormonas?... ¡no!, duele, no sé porque, pero duele demasiado."

Yotaru sintió como Setsuki lo alejaba de ella, después de todo, él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo.-"Tal vez, esta no era la manera de hacer las cosas… pero ya lo hiciste y no me arrepiento de eso… aún así no quiero herirla, me daría mucha pena si ella se pone triste…"

Ella se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos demostraban confusión, rencor, dolor, no sabía porque justo a ella le tenía que pasar esto. Él la acogió por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que ella se sintiera así, así como sus ojos lo reflejaban. Desesperado por no saber que hacer, fue atraído de nuevo por aquellos labios rojos, los cuales tenían poder sobre él para hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiesen.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez con delicadez y con amor. Tan suave como si fuera morir en sus labios, tan dulce era ella que no podía dejarla, aun cuando el aire le faltaba no podía parar, pero ella le pedía que lo hiciera, pero Yotaru sólo escuchaba su corazón, quien le pedía a gritos que la amara y le dijera aquellas palabras que nunca en su vida le había dedicado a una chica.

Setsuki logró salirse de los brazos del joven, quien la había aprisionado cuando la besó de nuevo. Lo miró con tristeza y dolor, pensaba que todo era un juego.

Llevada por lo que sentía en ese momento, le dio una cachetada y salió corriendo mientras lágrimas saladas se apoderaban de su rostro angelical.

-"Es un idiota, un completo idiota, estúpido, insensible, engreído, egoísta¿quién se cree para poder besarme¿quién se cree para poder usarme de esa manera?".-pensaba mientras iba corriendo por los pasillos.

Él se quedó parado, viendo como la chica desaparecía.-Voy a conseguir que te enamores de mi.-se decía así mismo.-Te amo...-susurró mientras sentía cierta punzada en su corazón…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se había terminado de cambiar, guardo sus cosas en la mochila y cuando quería levantarse vio entrar a su amigo, quien se veía con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban cierta confusión y una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasó? Y ¿qué fueron esos gritos?.-preguntó Tai.

-Ella está loca por mí.-dijo mientras fingía llorar de felicidad.

-Sí y porque tienes la mejilla roja.-dijo señalándole.-parece que te hubiera golpeado un boxeador.-dijo riendo.

-Es que es la emoción que sintió al besarla.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿La besaste?... ¿acaso estas loco?... "mira quién habla de besos robados…de verdad n//nU…"

-Sí, pero creo que eso le molesto.-dijo un poco triste.-Pero yo lograré que se fije en mí.

-Pues tendrás que intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas, porque con la fama que tienes va a ser muy difícil que ella no piense que solo quieres vacilarte con ella.

-Ya verás que ella será mi novia, además no puedo ya vivir sin ella.

-¿Sabes?, es raro escucharte hablar así, creo que nunca te había visto enamorado.

-Y es que nunca lo estuve, por ninguna chica, todas fueron solo relaciones sin importancia… pero ahora creo que me llegó la hora y estoy muriendo por ella y ella sólo muere por irse lo más lejos de mí.-dijo voz baja y luego miró a Tai.-Y lo peor de todo es que ella se ha llevado mi corazón y ella ni enterada de que me mata porque no me hace caso, no me a ni siquiera una minúscula señal.

-Bueno el mío fue robado, y no me lo piensa devolver y sabes creo que ni siquiera he pensado en recuperarlo.-dijo Tai un poco melancólico, luego se volvió a mirar a su amigo-Bueno a ti ya te tocaba recibir un poco de rechazo jejeje.-dijo riendo.

-Tal vez tengas razón y ¿sabes que? deberías conquistarla.

-No lo creo, aunque lo he pensado muchas beses, pero ella está con Matt.

-No, ella ha ter…

La explicación de Yotaru Toku, fue cortada por el compañero rubio, el mismo chico de antes.

-Tai, el entrenador te llama. Está en el patio.-dijo el muchacho, luego se retiró así como vino (parece que ya se estaba cansando de hacerla de mensajero)

-Lo siento Yotaru, será para otra ocasión.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si y de paso me cuentas lo que te tiene tan distraído.-dijo guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.

-No empieces.-cogió su mochila y se la puso.-Nos vemos en la cancha con los demás y trata de portarte bien con Setsuki.

-Claro claro, tú preocúpate por conquistar a Sora y yo por Setsuki.-le dijo y lo empezó a empujar a la salida-Tú ve no más con el entrenador que yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Yotaru, ya deja de decir locuras.-dijo saliendo de los vestidores-Nos vemos.

-Si ya vete, me enferma ver tu cara ahora.-dijo riendo.-Aprende de mi jejeje.

-Lo que tú digas.-suspiró resignado.-"Pobre Setsuki, si ella llega a ser su novia ya me imagino que se volverá loca".

Y así salió de los vestidores tomando un rumbo para ver a su entrenador. Todo lo que había pasado en este día lo tenía sacado de este planeta¿acaso Yotaru tiene razón?... ¿podía conquistar a Sora?...pero ¿qué hay de Matt?... ¿conquistar o no conquistar a la mujer que ama?... tal vez eso sólo podía ser, pero en un sueño…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaban por los jardines de la escuela, se sentían relajadas, por fin las cosas estaban tomando su lugar y serían como deberían.

-¿Crees que lo lograran Mimi?.-pregunto Kari recostándose junto al gran árbol de cerezos.

-Yo espero que asi sea, no me gustaría ver triste a mis amigos.-dijo Mimí sentándose a su costado.

-¡¡Mimí Kari!!.-fue el grito de Tk quien venia corriendo hacia las chicas.-Las estaba buscando, pues ¿Dónde han estado toda el rato?

-Pues por ahí.-dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

-¿Por ahí?.-dijo con extrañeza.-¿Qué me ocultas Hikari?.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿con que Hikari verdad?.-dijo ella pícaramente.

-Oigan chicos antes de que empiecen algo, recuerden que estoy presente.-dijo Mimí para molestarlos, esto provocó en los muchachos que sus rostros se tornaran rojos. Al ver esto lanzó una risita inocente.

-¿Entonces me dirán que pasó?.-dijo tk

-Lo primero es que Sora y Matt terminaron

-Que bien.-dijo Tk mientras se sentaba al costado de su novia y le tomaba la mano.

-Lo segundo es que ella se enteró de los sentimientos de Tai.-dijo Kari.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ?!!!... pero ¿cómo?

-Lo escuchó, cuando estaba con Setsuki.-explicó Mimí

-Y por último lo tercero: ella y tai se besaron, pero no pasó nada como una confesión debido a que muestro amigo salió corriendo.

-Espera, espera… ¿Tai besó a Sora y no le dijo nada?... wow eso no me lo esperaba.-dijo Tk sorprendido.

-Si, todo eso ha pasado y espero que todo termine bien.

-Creo que tomará un poco de tiempo, aunque con lo que me cuentan creo que ya no lo sé… a todas estas ¿donde esta Sora?.

-Pues fue por sus cosas ya que las dejó en el locker.-dijo Kari

-Ah claro…-se volvió a Mimí.-Va a venir Joe¿no?

-Claro que sí, tú sabes que es tradición asistir a cada juego de nuestro grupo.-dijo poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa dulce mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-Por lo visto aquí corre la emoción de ver a joe.-dijo Tk pícaramente.

-Obvio que sí, me muero por él.-dijo sonrojada.

-Y ¿a qué hora viene?.-preguntó Kari

-No lo sé, pero de seguro me llamará cuando llegué.-dijo Mimí.-

-Con todas las cosas de la universidad ya me imagino que no siempre hay un tiempo preciso.-agregó Tk

-Pero él siempre se toma un tiempo para nosotros, sobre todo para ti Mimi.-dijo Kari

-Sí, lo sé, él siempre se a preocupado por nosotros…

Los chicos se quedaron hablando de más cosas como las probabiliodades de ganar el partido, pero en el fondo todos tenían un mismo pensamiento…. ¿Qué sucederá con Tai y Sora?..

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!...estoy regreso!…primero quiero saludar a todos por NAVIDAD, FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero que la hayan pasado super chévere, y que la pasen igual en amo nuevo!!**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado n.n decidi ¿Qué les pareció la actuación de Yotaru?, creo que volvera loca a Setsuki, pero me parecen una pareja muy tierna. Y Espero que Tai siga el consejo de su amigo¿intentará conquistarla?... quizá, pero qué pasara si las cosas se complican jejeje (los haré sufrir, ha vuelto mi ganas de verlo mal) bueno disculpen a esta autora medio loca, creo que la noche de navidad tuvo sus consecuencias jejeje**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y me apoyan muchas gracias, espero lo disfruten sino, ya saben a donde quejarse o practicar lanzamientos de tomates conmigo jejeje **

**Quiero agradecer en especial a ****Goshujin Sama**** bueno esta vez tan poco hay mucho sufrimiento, pero en lo que viene ajajaja(risa malevola) ahí seré demasiado mala, romperé el corazón de todos ;)…(controlen a la loca!!)**

**Gracias a ****Lord Pata**** en serio gracias, y como dije antes, si me animan mucho ;) y bueno pensándolo bien, Yotaru se parece un poco a Davis, pero este se pasa con todas las chicas que ve n.nU.**

**Gracias ****Miriam H.**** creo que me demoré un poquiito n.nU, pero aki lo subí, y no te preocupes, sé que me apoyas y gracias por todos y por los reviews que me dejas. **

**Katty**** gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra mucho y que viva el Perú jejeje, en serio gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer mis locuras : )**

**ClAu-22 ****gracias por leer y por todos los reviews, en serio te lo agradezco y que bueno que leas este fic, me da mucha alegria ; ) y bueno espero seamos grandes amigas…**

**GRACIAS a todos los que leen este fic, porque se toman la molestia de leerlo, en serio gracias por el apoyo de todos y pasen un feliz año nuevo!!!**

**Se despide con muchos saludos para todos…**

**TaBy… 3xD!**


	15. Las Consecuencias de Una apuesta

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

ah, con respecto a las edades, Tai, Sora y Matt tienen 17, Mimí, Kari y Tk , Joe 18

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 15: Las Consecuencias de Una Apuesta**

"Estoy aquí esta noche conteniendo mi lamento.

Haber creído que tú serías él que más quiero,

Pero ahora no puedo evitar hundirme en el silencio

De naufragar en los mares oscuros de este juramento.

Con mi corazón jugaste hasta el cansancio,

Y yo creí en ti aún sabiendo que era en vano.

Juega la ilusión con mi mente muy despacio,

Para luego acabarlo con el más suave roce de tus manos…

…Sinceramente aún creo que de mi corazón seas dueño.

Ruego al cielo que me diga cómo dejar de quererte,

Y ante mis suplicas el sol brilla en mis más anhelados sueños

Y hace que olvide el porque yo aún te quiero."

'Epístola de una Ilusión'

Claro de Luna

Todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, la alentaban a seguir llorando, mientras su corazón desesperado intentaba buscar la salida de aquel recuerdo.

No sabía que hacer o a donde ir, sólo sentía miles de preguntas inundar cada segundo que pasaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo…

-"¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto¿acaso es así como me ven los jugadores de soccer?... no lo soporto¿por qué tuvo que besarme?..."-pensaba mientras lágrimas amargas caían como cascada por sus mejillas.

Seguía caminando, pero con la mirada perdida y fijada en el piso, pues no quería que nadie la viera llorar. De pronto sintió como una mano cogía su brazo, esta persona se encontraba atrás de Setsuki. El corazón la muchacha de cabellos negros se aceleró como nunca, en ese momento lo comprendió, sólo una persona le había hecho sentirse de esa manera, la sola mención de su nombre o sentir su presencia provocaba en ella esa reacción.

Ella no quería voltear, tenía miedo de ver a aquel chico de ojos marrones, tenía miedo de que sólo jugara con ella. Pero sin imaginarlo aquella persona al hablar calmó los latidos de su corazón.

-Arakaki…¿te encuentras bien?.-preguntó con voz llena de preocupación.

Ella volteó a ver quien era y se encontró con quien menos se lo esperaba.

-Takenouchi.-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

La vio y ya no lo soportaba más, se lanzó a los brazos de la joven pelirroja y lloró en su hombro hasta que sintió que ya no tenía más lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, no queso molestarte.-dijo un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes, más bien perdóname a mí por no ser la amiga que tu esperas.-dijo sonriendo.-perdón por no tratarte como se debe.

Arakaki estaba más que sorprendida, la verdad era que no esperaba algo parecido.

-Todo está bien Takenouchi, no hay problema.-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y secando sus lágrimas.

-Dime… ¿qué pasó?... Tal vez te pueda ayudar.-dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su hombre en forma de apoyo.

-Es que…. Fui a buscar a Tai a los vestidores, pues me dijeron que ahí se encontraba.

-Que raro… "Tai usando un vestidor"

-¿Qué?.-preguntó sin entender a que se refería la pelirroja.

-No nada, olvídalo n.nU

-Bueno… como yo no podía entrar a los vestidores le dije a uno del equipo que le avisara, pero cuando alguien salió, no era Tai, era Toku.-dijo mientras sus jos volvían se ponían vidriosos.

-¿Yotaru?.-le preguntó extrañada.-¿Yotaru Toku te puso así?... "se supone que debía conquistarla no hacerla llorar : S"

-es que él salió en ropa interior y luego, después de que casi muero de vergüenza, me besó.-dijo volviendo a llorar.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!.-se quedó pensando un momento en lo que había escuchado.-Aunque… pensándolo bien, no me sorprende mucho u.u.

-Me hizo sentir usada, como si fuera un juego, y yo no quiero que el juegue conmigo, no sé que pasó por su mente cuando lo hizo.-dijo tratando de clamarse.

-Bueno pues debe tener un motivo.-dijo tratando de salvar a su amigo.

-Takenouchi¡¡estamos hablando de Yotaru Toku!!

-Ya lo sé, pero cálmate… te digo dos cosas, la primera llámame Sora.

-¿En serio?.-dijo sorprendida. Sora asintió con la cabeza.-esta bien.

-Segundo… creo que tal vez lo haya hecho porque le gustas… "ojala esto funcione"

-No lo creo Sora, además no estoy interesada en tener una relación por ahora.

-¿Eso quiere decir que has pensado en tener algo con él?.-dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Claro que no!.-dijo sonrojada.-él es el casanova de la escuela, no quiero ni querré tener algo con él que no sea amistad.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.-es un tonto, es un estúpido, me gusta para nada, siento que… siento que lo odio..-dijo aunque la última parte ni ella misma se lo creía, todos la conocían como una de las chicas más dulces de la escuela.

-Pues… ¿por qué no quieres tener una relación con alguien?... "Tal vez le gusta Tai demasiado como para estar con alguien que no sea él…"

-porque no quisiera enamorarme para luego sufrir y de seguro si algún día, ósea nunca el la vida, estoy con Toku de seguro sufriría demasiado.

-Ah… "así como yo me encargué de hacerle la vida miserable a Tai, que estúpida soy al creer que puede haber algo entre él y yo, no después de lo que le hice"

-Sora… ¿estás bien?.-preguntó al ver a su amiga sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Eso creo… ¿Crees que Tai me perdone?.-dijo un poco triste.

-¿Ah?... ¿de qué hablas?

-hablo de hacerlo sufrir, de haber sido la causa de todo su dolor, por ser todo el sufrimiento que él no merece.

-¿Ya lo sabes?.-dijo un poco sorprendida.

-Sí… y…. yo lo amo también, pero no puedo, no creo que pueda tener una oportunidad después de todo, no se si me podría perdonar.

-Wow… déjame recuperar el aliento.-dijo Setsuki.-escúchame, él lo daría todo por ti, te perdonará ya lo verás, te ama demasiado para dejarte ir, yo lo sé. Además ya deberías dejar de auto compadecerte, si lo quieres lucha por el y punto, eso es todo. Aclara esto de una vez las cosas, sino se alargaran y cuando quieras intentar algo ya habrá pasado mucho tiempo y quizá las cosas no sean igual así que ¡aprovecha que aún es el momento!.

-Setsuki… creo que tienes razón.

-No creas Sora, sabes que la tengo, sé que serás muy feliz cuneado estés con él, los dos se aman no hay nada que ocultar.-dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, tienes razón…

La conversación entre aquellas jóvenes había servido de mucho para las dos, ahora más que ya se habían vuelto amigas, pero está vez de verdad.

Sora sin embargo tenía un poco de miedo por la reacción que pueda tener tai cuando le confesara lo que siente, pero Setsuki tenía razón, ahora sólo dependía de ella en decirle que lo amaba…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Había terminado de hablar con el entrenador y aunque le costaba admitirlo estaba muy nervioso. Quería ganar ese partido no sólo por él, sino por toda la gente que lo había apoyado a seguir adelante, quería ganarlo por Sora, para que de alguna forma ella se sintiera orgullosa de tener un amigo así.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver al joven rubio, apoyado en una columna hablando por teléfono, Matt se encontraba de espaladas, así que Tai no sabía si acercarse a hablarle o no.

-"Tal vez si sería bueno que lo hiciera, después de todo es mi amigo y no se si va a ir al partido."

Cuando estaba cerca de él, escuchó algo que quizá hubiera preferido nunca saber.

-Sí, lo hice, te dije que ganaría esa maldita apuesta.-dijo riendo.

-_Así que lo lograste¿no? _(por si acaso, él chico con el que Matt no tiene importancia, es sólo uno de sus amigos de su escuela en china, la pongo para que tenga sentido lo que habla Matt n.n)

-Sí, y ¿sabes cuál fue la mejor parte?... ver la cara de Taichi cada vez que la besaba.-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Me imagino a ese perdedor._

_-_ Estar con ella fue lo más fácil del mundo, te dije que perderías.

_-No pensé que esa chica sería demasiado ilusa._

-Pero, aun así tuve que aguantarme las sospechas de mi hermano

_-No importa, no pasó nada y saliste ganando en todo._

-Tienes razón, las vacaciones, la apuesta, la chica y hacer sufrir al idiota de Tai.-dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Tai había escuchado todo lo que decía su 'amigo' y se contuvo para no romperle la cara en se preciso momento. Lo empujó y Matt volteó a verle.

-Te llamo luego.-dijo Matt apagando su celular y metiendo este en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Todo lo que hiciste fue por una maldita apuesta?.-preguntó Tai furioso, pero todavía incrédulo por lo que había escuchado.

-Sí y ¿qué?, la pasé muy bien.-dijo mientras ponía un rostro lleno de malicia.

-Eres un imbécil.-dijo cogiéndolo de la camisa.

-¿Quieres saber en que consistía la apuesta?.-le dijo al ver sus ojos llenos de rabia.-no sólo era que ella sea mi novia, también era hacerla mía y ¿adivina qué?... gané.

-¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!... ¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!!!... tú la engañaste eres un…

-No, porque cuando le dije la verdad sobre la apuesta ella no me dijo nada y se entregó a mí.-dijo soltándose de las manos de Tai.

-No puede ser.-dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos.

-Ella siempre me ha querido y lo sabes, y me dijo otra cosa mientras 'estaba' conmigo, dijo que me amaba.

-No lo creo ella jamás lo haría… "Ya deja de mentirte, sabes que siempre lo ha amado¡¡DEJA DE SER UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!!".-Tai lo empujó y él se acercó a Tai.

-¡Quieres pelear?... vamos pelea, te retó, no eres mejor que yo, hice lo que tú nunca podrás.-dijo con burla.

Tai ya no lo soportaba más y sin pensarlo lo golpeó. Le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara, este no se quedó tranquilo y le golpeo y así se pusieron a pelear hasta que llegó alguien a detenerlos.

-¡¡Tai, Matt!!... ya paren¡¿qué les pasa?!.-dijo alterado.

El muchacho de cabellos rebeldes se separó de Ishida, después de todo, ahora que lo pensaba él no tenía porque golpear al 'novio' de su amiga, pues si había 'hecho' algo no era nada malo.

-Lo disfruté mucho Tai, cada vez que lo recuerdo lo disfruto aún más.-dijo sabiendo que eso lo molestaría.

Tai se acercó a el y quiso golpearlo de nuevo, pero el joven de lentes lo detuvo.

-No vas a solucionar nada de esta manera, además si un superior te ve no jugarás en el partido de hoy.-Tai se quedó con las ganas mientras miraba al Matt con rencor y tristeza. Joe miró molesto a Matt sin comprender lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero fastidiado por la pelea.-Y a ti ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!

-Nada, mejor quédate con el llorón yo me largo.-dijo saliendo de ahí.

Cuando el hermano de Tk se fue, Joe miró con extrañeza a Tai¿por qué rayos se había peleado esos dos?

-¿y tú que haces acá?.-preguntó Tai.

-¿Como qué 'qué hago acá'?, vine a ver el partido, se supone que siempre nos reunimos en la escuela para estas actividades.

-Ah sí… se me olvidó.-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Ahora sí, me puedes decir ¿qué fue lo que les pasó?

-Nada, ya no tiene importancia, sólo soy un gran estúpido por haber creído alguna vez que Sora me podría llegar a querer. Soy sólo un idiota por creer algo así.-dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yotaru jugaba con sus amigos, cuando vio llegar a su amigo con Joe Kido.

Se acercó a ellos, quienes estaban sentados en la banca y vio su labio lleno de sangre y con la cara golpeada y su polo con gotas de sangre.

-Tai¡que demonios te ha pasado?.-dijo yotaru exaltado.

-Me peleé.-dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Sabes que pudieron suspenderte por eso?.-dijo sin entender porqué su amigo ni se inmutaba ante esta pregunta.

-Déjalo, no tiene caso, no me dijo nada a mí.-dijo joe.

-¿y se puede saber con quién?

-Con Yamato Ishida.-dijo Tai secamente.

-¿Yamato?... pero ¿acaso ustedes no son amigos?.-dijo sin comprender.

-él no es mi amigo, nunca ha sido mi amigo, sólo soy su burla… y ya no quiero seguir con esto¡déjenme en paz!.

-Cálmate Tai, primero tenemos que curarte. Felizmente tengo lo necesario en mi maletín.

-Espero que no vuelvas a pelearte Tai, pero si es necesario hacerlo avísame y le rompemos los juegos.-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Toku, no le des ideas por favor n.nU.

Joe curó a Tai, sólo faltaba que le baje la hinchazón, pero igual se notaba la herida en sus labios y en su rostro. Todo había pasado muy rápido, Tai todavía sentía como las palabras que Matt había dicho recordaban en su cabeza, cada vez más fuerte y le recordaban sólo una cosa, que él nunca será amado por Sora…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltaban 10 minutos para el gran partido esperados por todos. Los chicos de la escuela ya se encontraban en las gradas, las porritas ya había hincado sus parte de la animación, las fans ya estaban es sus lugares con carteles y cantos.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos todavía no salían a la cancha, pues seguían con la presentación.

Por otro lado, pero en las gradas que estaban cerca de la banca de los Tigres, se encontraban Tk, Kari, Mimi Sora, Setsuki y joe…

-Me puedes decir ¿qué le pasó a mi hermano?.-dijo Kari.-Casi ni lo by y él era él más emocionado por este partido.

-Pues….-dudó un poco pero siguió.-Tuvo una pelea.

-¡¿QUÉ?!.-dijeron todos al unísono.

-No puede ser, él no es así.-dijo Sora preocupada.

-Sí bueno… ya lo dije lo que pudo haber pasado si lo encontraban así… "será mejor que no diga nada"… no vi con quien se peleo.-agregó ante la mirada de suplica de Sora para que le dijera con quien se había peleado Tai.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.-dijo Kari preocupada.

-Pues sí, yo lo curé y de ahí se fue con Toku para estar con el resto del equipo.

Sora se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba l equipo de soccer.

-¡Sora no!.-dijo Joe, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué pasa amor¿por qué no puede ir?.-preguntó su novia extrañada.

-Es que con quien se peleó Tai fue con Matt.

-No puede ser.-dijo un poco alterada.

-Pero ¿por qué?.-preguntó Tk, quien estaba tratando de calmar a su novia pues estaba nerviosa por lo que podía pasar.

-No lo sé, ni quiso decir nada, Toku tampoco lo sabe, pero creo que la razón es obvia… Sora.

-No puedo creerlo, todo estaba bien.-dijo Tk

-Lo sé, porque me comentó Mimí que Matt y sora terminaron.

-¿Creen que sea por eso?.-dijo Kari preocupada.

-No lo creo, pero será mejor averiguarlo.-dijo Tk.

Todos se quedaron pensando en la razón por la cual sus dos amigos se había peleado de esa manera, era preocupante y a la vez exasperante no saber como solucionar algo de lo cual ni siquiera estaban enterados, pero como dicen por ahí 'tiempo al tiempo'… pero ¿servirá?...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo estaba gris y no ayudó mucho en hacer sentirla sentir mejor, empezó a llover intensamente, tanto así que parecía que cada gota era un sentimiento profundo.

Ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas y encontró a su ex equipo formados para salir.

Se acercó a Tai y lo miró con tristeza, no le gustaba verlo lastimado, sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón, pero jamás imagino que lo que venía era aún peor.

El capitán del equipo al ver a Sora, quiso ignorarla, pero se armó de valor y con el permiso del entrenador se fue a otro lado con ella.

-¿Qué te pasó?.-preguntó preocupada mientras con su mano rozaba suavemente sus heridas

-Nada, eso me lo merezco por ser un idiota.-dijo mientra quitaba la mano de Sora.

-No digas eso, no lo eres… "vamos es hora de que se lo confieses…" para mi eres…-quiso seguir, pero él no la dejó

-¡Ya lo sé¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO!.-dijo frustrado.-¡¡Ya lo entendí!!, ahora déjame en paz, deberías estar con tu novio y no juntarte más conmigo.-dijo molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa¿acaso Matt te hizo esto?... "pero ¿por qué?... dile que ya no estas con Matt... eso haré"-dijo mientras sus ojos se enrojecían.

-PASA QUE SE QUE AMAS A MATT A PESAR DE 'TODO', PASA QUE NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A HABLAR, PASA QUE QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MÍ.-dijo mientras lágrimas amargas cubrían su rostro con intensidad.

-No me digas eso… que pasó con lo el be…-Tai no la dejó continuar, pues sabía que le diría.

-NO PASÓ NADA, ESE BESO NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA PARA MÍ, SÓLO QUERÍA BESARTE Y PUNTO, YO NUNCA TE QUISE Y NUNCA TE QUERRÉ… "PORQUE TE AMO"… TÚ SOLO ERES… una amiga.-dijo terminando en un susurro.

-¿Una amiga¿eso soy para ti?...¿una simple amiga, Taichi?.

-Sí... y no me pidas explicaciones¿porque no se lo pides a tu novio?, tal vez él te de clases 'privadas' de que fue lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-¿De qué hablas?.-dijo sin entender.

-No te hagas que sé muy bien todo que ha pasado entre ustedes.

-¿Lo sabes?... "sabes que lo amo, sabe que terminé con él, pero ¿no debería estar feliz?"… ¿y no te importa¿no te alegra?

-¿Por qué rayos debería estar alegre?… ah sí, me había olvidado ¡SOY MALDITO MEJOR AMIGO!, gracias por recordármelo Sora.-él vio y notó que sus ojos la miraban con duda, con miedo y hasta con ¿amor?, pero no, eso era producto de su imaginación. Se le partía el corazón por tratarla de esa manera, pero ¿qué le diría¿'te amo'? y de seguro le respondería, 'yo no, yo amo a Matt'.

-"Sabía que no me perdonaría, pero aún así…YO AMO, no lo puedo evitar, te amo".-pensaba y sentía como su alma iba muriendo lentamente por lo que pasaba.

A pesar de que las lágrimas de la joven se hicieron más fuertes por cada palabra que Tai decía, sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó, pero él la alejó de sí.

-Si lo que quieres saber si soy feliz por ti, pues te digo que no estoy feliz, para nada y si quieres mi apoyo esta vez no lo tendrás… yo… te odio.-dijo mientras ella era presa de aquella avalancha de lágrimas de dolor.-n-no…quiero… verte nunca más… en mi vida…Sora… "hasta decir su nombre duele…"… aléjate de mí.

-No lo digas por favor, te lo suplico no me digas eso.-pidió mientras trataba de abrazarlo.

-Yo…yo... lo siento, pero…no quiero ser más tu amigo…

Ella salió corriendo, no podía evitar sentirse tan mal¿cómo pudo creer que él la perdonaría?... que tonta fue al pensarlo… había sido la razón del dolor de su amado.

El corazón de Tai se rompía en mil pedazos, no quería decirle todo eso, pero ¿qué caso tiene si aunque intentará ella nunca lo vería como algo más? Y no sólo eso, él ya no podría aguantarse el tenerla cerca y no poderla besar, pues ahora si tuviera la oportunidad la besaría hasta por toda la vida y eso no podía ser, ella ya no era para él¡ya no más!… tenía que entenderlo...

Ahora ¿qué pasará¿Cómo fue que todo terminó de esta manera¿Cuándo las cosas se salieron de control¿Podrían algún día estar juntos¿Acaso todo este amor se desvanecería¿se curan las palabras que duelen más que cualquier golpe?...

Quien jura decir que nunca se enamorará no puede decir que ha vivido, no puede decir que está completo, porque aunque a veces duela amar, uno se siente vivo. Sabiendo esto... ¿ahora cómo rayos vivirán sabiendo que ya no pueden hacerlo más¿sabiendo que deben dejar de amar?... separarse quizá para siempre por una estúpida apuesta…

Matar dos corazones, destruír una amistad, confusiones erróneas y un llanto sin ser consolado… ¿quién soportaría las consecuencias de una apuesta?...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!... ¿Qué opinan de este cap?, traté de subirlo mas temprano, ya recibí una amenaza de muerte si me volvía a demorar jejeje, pero aún con mi vida en peligro les traje el cap ;) espero que haya sido de su agrado, y bueno dije que los haría sufrir, pero creo que se me pasó la mano, no lo pude evitar, soy mala (buuu u.u) **

**Espero no me maten por ahí, en fin si tiene quejas, o quizá me aliente a seguir, ya saben que hacer, estoy a su disposición…**

**Quiero a todos los que leen este fic, en serio gracias, y bueno perdonen si a veces me demoro un poco jejeje, pero espero sigan leyendo este fic, que esta un poco loca igual que la autora n.n**

**Goshujin Sama**** gracias por todo, gracias por leer y bueno ahora que ya viste como sufren ¿qué piensas¿quieres asesinarme?... espero que no sea a fuego lento jejeje**

**Lord Pata**** gracias por tomarte un tiempo en leer : ) … y sí, Yotaru me tió la pata, pero haré que se porte bien (no lo creo jeje) , aunque sea lo intentará, pero una pregunta…¿cómo es eso de Drama CD de digimon 02?... yo no lo he visto n//n**

**Miriam H.**** Gracias por tu apoyo, y gracias por saludarme por navidad, espero que tu tambien la hayas pasado súper chévere! Y bueno Yotaru y setsuki se quedarán juntos, pues no creo que alguien más aguante a yotaru jejej n.nU… es fin, espero que este cap te haya gustado.**

**Marck!!**** Muchas gracias por leer este fic, en serio, jeje y Yotaru lo logrará con dificultades pero logrará hacer que Setsuki deje pensar mal de él. Espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por todo.**

**ClAu-22 ****muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, en serio gracias, y que bueno tener a a alguien que sea del mismo país jejeje ¿Qué te parece este cap?... espero que no quieras matarme jeje y bueno parece que otra vez lo deje un poco inconcluso¿crees que se solucionen las cosas para ellos?... quien sabe jajaj (risa malévola) no te preocupes, no te asustes así soy de loca jejeje ; ) por cierto tienes buenos fics n.n**

**En si GRACIAS a todos por el apoyo por darse un tiempo en pasar por aquí¡gracias! Espero que todos hayan pasado una feliz navida y ahora espero que pasen un Feliz Año Nuevo!!!**

**Se despide con ganas de terminar sus tareas para que el profe no la mate mañana…**

**TaBy… 3xD!**


	16. Una promesa, no la olvides

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA[TAIORA…¿Que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es como lo imaginabas y la persona que has herido sin querer es a la que más amas?

¿se podrá tener una oportunidad o será en fina de una gran amistad?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 16: Una promesa, no la olvides**

"…Le estoy amando sin saber,

Le entrego todo sin querer

Aún cuando dije que no me importa,

Sigo enamorándome de usted,

Pero no quiero, me molesta sentirme así,

Siento que mis manos están atadas,

Y mi corazón aun espera por el final feliz

Tal vez no merezca su infinita pureza,

Puedo confiar en usted, pero no confió en mí

Pues este corazón emocionado

Puede obligarme a probar el néctar de sus labios.

Y ahí en la oscuridad de la noche

Me arrepentiría llorando desconsolado

Por haberle robado lo mas sagrado…"

'Adaptando a Romeo'

Claro de Luna

Se sentía como la peor persona que pudiera haber en este mundo… ¿cómo es que había lastimado… mas bien destruido el corazón de su mejor amigas?... todavía no lo podía creer y lo peor de todo era que no la odiaba, jamás en la vida podía hacerlo. Era todo lo contrario… la amaba… la amaba como nunca hubiera podido imaginar, pero ya era tarde… la había herido... aún cuando había estado con Matt, aún cunado supo todo lo de esa bendita apuesta y que ella había ignorado, no podía odiarla, lo quería con todas sus ganas, pero el sentimiento que salía de su corazón al hablar de ella era amor.

Entonces Maldito el amor que no lo deja odiarla y así poder sentirse mejor por saber que nunca estará ella a su lado…

El partido había empezado ya, se podía observar que el encuentro estaba reñido, los equipos eran buenos y tenían jugadores extraordinarios.

En el equipo de los Tigres, todos se esforzaban y jugaban con todas sus ganas, en verdad querían ganar, pero había una persona ahí que se encontraba con la mente en otro lugar o mejor dicho en alguien más. A pesar de su desconcentración, estaba guiando muy bien a su equipo y eso hizo que un joven del equipo de los Halcones diera acción a algo que impidiera que este siga en la cancha para así poder ganar.

La pelota calló en los pies del capitán de los Tigres y este empezó a correr hacia la portería, pero el capitán del otro equipo corrió para enfrentarse. Cuando lo tuvo cerca al fin le quitó la pelota bruscamente asiendo que su codo golpeara en la cabeza del joven Yagami…

--------------------------------------------

Había decidido no llorar más, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, sentía a su corazón romperse. Había sido tan ingenua al pensar que él la podía perdonar por causarle el peor de los daños, sobre todo a la persona que amaba.

Lo sabía todo. Él lo dijo… no le importó… no la quería… ella sabía que podía pasarle esto, pero ilusionó a su corazón y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias. De todo lo malo que podía pasarle, le secedió lo peor.. ¿por qué?... ¿era que acaso el destino se había ensañado con ella?... pero se lo merecía, tenía razón en que sufriera¿cómo pudo detrozar tanto a un corazón?... aunque no fuese su intención lo había hecho, y lo peor era, que esa persona era a la que más amaba...

-"El beso… ¿qué beso?...ah… ese beso… ese beso no existe… no lo siento… yo lo recuerdo… ¿tú lo recuerdas, tai?... no, creo que no… te amo¿lo sabes?... sí, tú lo dijiste… ¿me amas?... no, es por mí… perdóname, no quise hacerte sufrir... sólo sé que yo te amo… que tontería¡entiende que él a ti no!... tienes razón, lo entiendo…"

Había corrido todo lo que pudo, hasta que se encontró en el parque donde lo había conocido. Ilógico¿no?... parece que el destino nos juega siempre…

Ahora que se detenía a pensar¿qué iba a pasar con su amistad ¿la escuela¿era verdad que ya no se volvería a hablar?... No lo podía soportar… su vida no era vida, sin él, pero ya era tarde… había perdido su oportunidad….

------------------------------------------------

Sus amigos miraban el partido con muchas ganas de ver a su equipo ganar, pero con un pensamiento que rondaba la cabeza de todos… Tai y Sora…

Era obvio que algo había pasado, Tai jugaba sin esa alegría que lo caracterizaba y Sora no había vuelto a las gradas para alentar al equipo.

Kari fue la que con preocupación en su voz rompió el silencio.

-¿Creen que mi hermano haya discutido con Sora?.-preguntó ella a sus amigos.

-Así parece ser, de lo contrario Tai no estaría como alma que lleva el Diablo.-dijo Mimí.

-Creo que es mejor que ellos se den un tiempo.-dijo Joe acomodando sus gafas.

-Un tiempo… primero debemos averiguar que fue lo que paso entre ellos.-dijo Tk.-Para así poder ayudarlo y que se reconcilien si es que la discusión fue muy grande.

-Tienes razón Tk… será mejor averiguar que ocurrió, si fue grave o pasajero.-dijo Setsuki

-Perfecto, yo me encargo de mi hermano.-dijo Kari.

-Y mi querida Mimí se encargara de Sora.-dijo joe con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que no pase nada malo… "De seguro Matt tiene que ver con todo esto… ¿qué estas haciendo, hermano?...".-pensaba un poco preocupado.

Los chicos volvieron su mirada al partido y pudieron ver como un joven de cabellos negros que parecía ser el capitán, había golpeado Tai, quien ahora yacía inconsciente en el césped…

Se escuchó el pito del árbitro y le sacó tarjeta roja al capitán de los Halcones, luego le dio aviso a los encargados de emergencia, quienes entraron en la cancha lo más rápido posible…

Yotaru , quien vio esto, se acercó a Tai lo más rápido posible, traía consigo una mirada llena de preocupación.

-¡Tai despierta!... oye viejo, no me hagas esto… despierta.-le dijo dandole un pequeño golpe en el rostro esperando que despertara, pero nada parecía funcionar…

-------------------------------------------------

No entendía que había pasado, no sabía donde se encontraba, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que atinó a hacer fue sentarse mientras trataba de pensar…

-¿Donde estoy?… ¿que sucedió?.-se preguntaba mientras con su mano se sobaba el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

De repente escuchó una voz, aquella voz que conocía tan bien. Y así como el eco de aquella voz desaparecía, lo que fue oscuridad se fue aclarando. Ahora lo reconocía bien… se encontraba en la cancha de su escuela pero no había gente, sólo estaban él y Sora y el atardecer se hacía presente en el cielo .

Se acercó creyendo imposible lo que veían sus ojos… ¿había regresado al pasado?... eso era ilógico… o ¿no?...

Se detuvo cuando al fin estuvo frente a esos dos muchachos y escuchó como Sora le hababa…

-Ya verás que lo lograremos, Tai.-le dijo sonriendo.

-No lo sé, tal vez no soy muy buen capitán.-dijo un poco desanimado.

-¡Claro que lo eres!... además de ser el mejor amigo de todos.

-Gracias.-dijo sonrojándose.

-Ya verás que llegaremos a la final y no solo eso ¡lo ganaremos!.-dijo emocionada.

-Entonces te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que ganemos.

-Yo también lo prometo.-le dijo ella.-¿Sabes que sería genial?

-¿Qué cosa?.-le pregunto curioso a su amiga.

-Que ganemos la final, nos llevemos la copa y que luego a uno de los dos nos nombren el mejor jugador o jugadora de la temporada. Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad¿no lo crees?.

-Sí, lo creo…-en eso momento el viento pasó por los jóvenes, e hizo que los cabellos de Sora se movieran con gracia y que con el atardecer y los rayos del sol puestos en ella, se viera como una diosa. Esto hizo que los dos muchachos presentes se quedaran mirándola con la expresión más pura de amor.

-¡Tonto!.-se grito a sí mismo, después de reaccionar unos segundos después, no quería ver a su amiga de esa manera¡ya no más!.. ya no lo podía soportar.-¡Ni si quiera te va a llegar a querer!.-le volvió a gritar a su recuerdo.-¡Pierdes tu tiempo!.-ledijo con rabia y dolor en su voz.

En eso volvió a escuchar las palabras de aquella que conquistó su corazón, haciendo que por un momento se olvidase de todo.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, tratarás de ganar el partido y que nunca más te sentirás por ser capitán. Lo haces muy bien... ¿lo prometes?.

-Lo prometo, Sora.-le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.-Además sé que tú estarás conmigo.-dijo mientras ella se acercaba a él y se unían en un tierno abrazo.

-Pero no te quedaste.-le dijo Tai casi en un susurro a su amiga.-No lo hiciste… pero te lo prometí… me había olvidado de esto… entonces, tengo que cumplir mi promesa… una vez más hago lo que tu quieres Sora… pero aunque ya no te hable, sé que te alegrarías si es que ganamos el partido… trataré de ganarlo por los dos… ya verás Sora… todo estará bien…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su mejor amigo Yotaru, a su entrenador y a unos encargados de enfermería que lo revisaban con esmero.

-¿Cua-cuantos horas estuve fuera?.-dijo pensando que ya la habían sacado de la cancha.

-¿Horas?.-le preguntó.-No han sido horas, con las justas ha sido un minuto y medio desde que te golpearon.

-Si hijo, sigues en la cancha.-le dijo el entrenador.

-Pues ¿qué rayos te pasa?, casi me matas del susto.

-Entonces mejor, no lo de quecasi te mato, sino por despertar rápio.-dijo Tai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"¿Qué?... hace unos minutos no podía con su propio enojo y ahora viene como si fnada hubiera pasado... algo le pasó... tal vez el codaso le hizo efecto...lo averiguaré"

El joven de cabellos rebeldes, se paró dejando sorprendidos no sólo a su entrenador y mejor amigo, sino también al resto de personas que tenía puesto sus ojos en él.-Lo haré por ella.-dijo sin que su entrenador y Yotaru lo entendieran... ¿qué le había hecho cambiar?

-Es mejor que no juegues Yagami, debemos revisarte.-dijo su entrenador.

-¿Acaso estás loco?.-le pregunto su amigo-no puedes jugar así, y ¿si te demayas o algo mientras juegas o no sé algo?.-dijo Youtaru un poco frustrado.

-Entonces sé que tú me apoyarías y me cubrirías y así los dos juntos ganaríamos la final.-dijo sin perder su sonrisa, que se intensifico más al ver que su amigo era un amigo de verdad. Aún no sabía bien el porqué, pero se sentía que muchos ánimos a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Ppero Yagami...-trató de decir el entrenador, pero fue interrumpido por el jove Toku.

-No, es mejor que volvamos al partido. Jugaremos y haremos lo mejor posible para ganar.-dijo con una sonrisa.-¿No es así compañero?.-dijo dándole la mano.

-Claro que sí.-dijo mientras estrechaba aquella señal de amistad y conforte.

Así que sin esperar más Tai y le hizo una señal al arbitró, quien luego tocó el pito para reanudar el partido…

Desde las gradas sus amigos empezaron a gritar su nombre, las porristas empezaron de nuevo con sus cantos y movientos, haciendo que la gente de las gradas perdiera control por su equipo. Las fans gritaban como nunca haciendo saber que su equipo favorito no se encontraba solo.

-¿Qué tu hermano es de hierro o que?.-dijo Tk sacárticamente y aún sorprendido.

-Yo creo, porque con un golpe así, es muy difícil reaccionar como él lo hizo.-dijo Arakaki.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que será el mejor partido de la temporada.-dijo Kari muy feliz.

-Así parece, Tai ha cambiado, está feliz.-dijo Mimí.-Eso es raro¿qué le pasó?

-Parece que hay que pegarle más seguido.-dijo Joe bromeando.

-¿O habra sido algo que le dijo Yotaru?.-preguntó Mimí

-Así que Yotaru... no lo creo, aunque no es nada difícil saber que pudo decirle.-dijo Tk. Mientras que el corazón de cierta muchacha latía con fuerza al escuchar el nombre del joven que le había robado un beso.

-De seguro le habló de alguna de sus relaciones clandestinas.-dijo Setsuki un poco moleta. Cosa que no pasó desapercida por sus amigos.

-"Aquí hay algo n.n"...Yo creo que sí.-dijo Kari y los demás empezaron a reír.

Ver a su amigo sonreír, los ponía feliz, hace mucho que él no lo hacia y se veía que jugaba con el alma…

--------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba molesto, demasiado para su gusto. Todo se había salido de control y todo había sido por culpa de la persona más detestable para él… Taichi Yagami.

-¡Es un maldito!.-gritó, mientras botaba las cosas que estaba en la mesa de su casa.

Caminó hasta el baño y vio en el espejo que los golpes que le habían dado, eran mucho grandes y dolorosos que los que él le había hecho al joven de cabellos rebeldes.

-Si no hubiera sido por él, todo estaría mejor… lo peor de todo es que le puede decir a Sora lo de la apuesta… ¡rayos!... ¡¡NO SE SUPONE QUE ERA DE ESTA MANERA!!.-dijo mientras le dio un golpe a la pared.- Tú tienes la culpa de todo Taichi... ¡¡TODO ES TÚ CULPA!!...

sinceramente no lo soportaba, no quería que él se quedará con lo que creía amar... ¿amar?... ¿así se desmuestra el amor?... aunque después de todo, ya era tarde... estaba perdiendo la batalla con él y también con la de su propio corazón...

Se quedó quieto por unos momentos y supo que debía hacer antes de que la pelirroja llegase a enterarse de lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo.

-Eso es lo mejor… me iré... soy un idiota, me dejé llevar por esto que siento… pero no lo puedo evitar, Tai siempre lo tuvo todo… pero ¿qué es todo?... ¡maldita sea!... estoy lastimando a Sora, no lo quiero hacer, pero si la hago feliz eso sería entregarla en los brazos de ese pedazo de… Yo le diré la verdad, a pesar de que me odie después, se lo diré… ya me canse, además sino lo hago tendría una pelea segura con Taichi y no estoy de ánimos…

Salió del baño y se quitó la camisa que se encontraba llena sangre, la tiró por algún lado y entró a su cuarto.

-Lo mejor será salir de acá, ya no me quedaré con Tk… no tiene porque enterarse de lo que pasó… ahora sólo debo de pensar en la manera de decirle a Sora que yo… que todo es mi culpa…

Tenía que decírselo, iba a morir sino le decía la verdad, aunque eso significara que nunca lo perdonara o que se fuera con Tai y fueran felices… ¿pero todo sería así de sencillo?... no lo creía, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo y luego huir como lo hace cualquier fugitivo, temiendo siempre por su vida y no ser capturado…

Tenía que aceptarlo, Taichi le había ganado y aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, sabía que sólo él podía amar a Sora más que a nadie en este mundo…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!! Estoy de regreso!!... estoy segura que se preguntaran porque me demore tanto, bueno es que recién estos días estoy terminado exámenes final. Desde hace dos semanas estoy en exámenes y bueno casi me vuelvo loca estudiando para no jalar ningún curso… eso si sería mi ruina, a parte de que mis padres de seguro me matan mañana termino por fin la tortura de los exámenes, pero con el curso que considero divertido, calculo n.n (estas loca!!!)… weno alguien dijo que en gustos y clores, no están escrito los autores, creo que ahí me apunto xD!...**

**En cuanto a la historia… ¿Qué les pareció?... creo que mas reflexiva que otra cosa jejeje, pero era necesario, nuestro personajes tiene mucho que pensar… además les estoy dando un descanso para que no sufran muxo, aunque tienes sus chispas de dolor por ahí, todavía no lo puedo evitar jejeje… **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer las locuras de esta autora n.n**

**Quiero agradecer en especial a estas personas porque hacen que me sienta bien escribiendo xD. Aunque a veces me quieran matar, pero no importa soy asesinable (esa palabra existe? ¬¬' n.n) jejeje.**

**ClAu-22**

**Goshujin Sama**

**Marck!!**

**Katty**

**Francesca**

**Mariam H.**

**Se despide hasta otro capitulo… TaBy!... 3xD!**


	17. Una Oportunidad Más

An:/ Hola!!!! Estoy de vuelta… si por favor no a los tomatazos! Ya me ha dicho muchas veces que soy una vaga que no escribo nada… ya se, ya se… pero chico y chicas tenia cosas que hacer como estudiar un montón para mantener mi beca (cosa no muy fácil) también tuve un accidente luego me fracture la mano… uff pasaron muchas cosas por las cuales no pude dedicar mi tiempo a lo que más me gusta que es escribir. Bueno agradezco a todos los que han apoyado esta historia y le dedico este capítulo a mis migas Clau!!!!! Mariam!!!!! Y mi mejor amigo Alex que es makurutenoh. Y a todos los fans de este fic muchas gracias!!!!! En serio.

Ps. Desgraciadamente yo no soy dueña de digimon (pronto conkistare el mundo y lo ser buajajajaja)

* * *

**Capítulo 17****: Una Oportunidad Más **

"He dejado mi corazón en tus manos

Puesto que creí que sanarías sus heridas

Pero poco a poco lo fuiste matando

Y aun así, te veía con alegría.

Me dices que ya no me amas

Pero mi amor no pierde la fe.

Espera tanto tus llamadas

Porque ya eres parte de su ser.

Soñador, sigo esperando por ti

Aun si es que no llega la oportunidad que pedí

Tan solo una vez déjame amarte

Te demuestro ahora que soy yo quien quiere enamorarte."

'**Una oportunidad'**

**Claro de Luna**

Estaba jugando con todas sus fuerzas. Había decidido dar todo de sí mismo. No podía fallar, se lo había prometido. Las jugadas que realizaban eran demasiado buenas, y con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Yotaru Toku las podía lograr a la perfección.

Las personas de las gradas gritaban de emoción alentando cada vez más a sus equipos, pero teníamos que ver la realidad, los Halcones no tenia oportunidad contra los feroces Tigres.

De pronto el capitán del equipo contrario se lanzo a la jugada más feroz que tenía. El marcador iba 1 a 1 y el tiempo era de un minuto. Todo fue tan rápido, tan difícil y a la vez fácil. Tai acepto el enfrentamiento que le hiso el capitán y el corrió con todas sus fuerzas con el balón dirigiéndose a su única meta… el arco de soccer.

Luchó todo lo que pudo por proteger el balón del enemigo, hiso todas las tácticas posibles, pero el otro jugador también era bueno. Justo cuando veía el final, el joven Yagami divisa a su mejor amigo despejado y listo para correr. Lanzo el balón hacia Toku, cosa que sorprendió al capitán, luego corrió hasta llegar cerca del arco y de pronto recibió el pase de Toku para luego patear la pelota metiéndola con fuerza en el arco de sus oponentes. Justo en ese momento el árbitro toco el pito. Era el fin del partido. Lo había logrado.

Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero luego fue sorprendido cuando todos sus amigos lo abrazaban y la gente en las gradas enloquecía de la emoción por el grandioso partido… era el mejor partido de su vida.

-¡Viejo lo hicimos! ¡Hemos vencido a esos Halcones!-gritaba Toku de la emoción. Tai tan solo asentía con la cabeza y mostraba una sonrisa que si te fijabas bien no era una de mucha felicidad. Ya que la persona con la que quería celebrar no se encontraba ahí….

Cuando por fin, legítimamente, había terminado el partido, después de las fotos y preguntas del periódico estudiantil. Se detuvo a pensar, ahora más que nada se sentía realizado. Había cumplido la promesa que le hiso a la chica que amaba. Sus compañeros de equipo seguían emocionados por aquella grandiosa derrota. Cuando todos se calmaron por un momento el anunciador dijo que para la siguiente semana se diría quienes fueron los mejores jugadores del campeonato y quienes tendrían una oportunidad de entrenar con el famoso equipo de Japón.

Cuando el anunciador termino todos se abalanzaron a abrazar a Yotaru Toku y Tai por ser los mejores jugadores de su equipo. Esperaban con ansias que aquellos ganadores fueran ellos.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de aquel 'abrazo' se dio cuenta de que su grupo de amigos lo estaban esperando. En realidad no quería hablar con ellos porque sabía muy bien por quien preguntarían.

-¡Hermano! Los hiciste genial. Aunque al principio no lo pensé porque te golpearon fuerte.-dijo Kari emocionada.

-Si bueno… tenía que hacerlo, se lo prometí a alguien.-dijo el joven Yagami sin mucho ánimo.

Kari supuso que era algo relacionado con Sora, pero decidió no tocar el tema por el bienestar de la conversación y del grupo. Definitivamente iniciar una pelea ahora no sería lo más agradable.

-¡En serio te luciste amigo!-dijo Tk emocionado, pero a la vez con un poco de temor pues no sabía cómo tocar el tema de Sora. ¿Qué había pasado entre Tai y Sora?, Solo ellos dos lo sabían.

De pronto Joey fue el que rompió el hielo buscando una respuesta para saber el bienestar de sus amigos, pues era cierto que Sora no volvió a las con los demás desde que se fue a como estaba Tai. Lo cual indicaba que no había ido del todo bien.

-¿Qué pasó con Sora?- preguntó preocupado.

En la cara de Tai se pudieron ver diferentes emociones sobre todo el dolor. Sí, no había nada bien entre los dos.

-No quiero hablar de ella. Lo que haga es su problema. A mí no me interesa.-dijo Tai sin mirar a los ojos de Joey o a cualquiera de los demás.

-¿De qué hablas Tai?, no puedes hablar así de ella, además tú la amas.-dijo Mimí tratando de entender que pudo haber pasado.

-¡Pues ya no!-gritó el joven de cabellos rebeldes.-Cada vez que pienso que puedo tener alguna oportunidad con ella todo se sale de control y ya no lo puedo soportar. ¡Así que déjenme en paz!-Tai salió corriendo dejando a sus amigos sin saber qué hacer.

Luego de unos momentos Joey rompió el silencio.-No tiene sentido, se supone que deberían estar juntos.

-Eso ya no importa.-dijo Kari.-Tengo una idea. Yo iré a hablar con mi hermano, no debe ir muy lejos. Así que Mimí Joey vayan en busca de Sora.-paró por un segundo hasta que algo se le vino a la mente. Antes de que todo esto pasara algo tuvo que pasar, valga la redundancia, la pelea… Matt.- T K, tú ve por tu hermano para averiguar porque se pelearon. Te apuesto que algo pasó con Tai en esa pelea y eso hiso que las cosas vayan mal con Sora.

-Me gusta cuando te pones toda misteriosa.-dijo Tk con sus ojitos brillosos.

-Tk gracias, pero ahora no es el momento.

-Lo siento… bueno tu nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-Esperen.-intervino Joey.-Yo quisiera ayudarlos, en verdad, pero tengo que regresar a la universidad.

-No te preocupes en ese caso yo acompaño a Mimí y llamare a Matt a ver si me contesta, porque sabrá Dios donde se encuentra mi hermano. –dijo el rubio.

Al saber que todos harían su parte del plan, Kari salió en busca de su hermano. Joey se despidió de los demás y se retiro a sus clases. Ahora lo que quedaba hacer era llamar a Matt antes de ir por Sora.

Takeru intentó e intentó, pero no había éxito su hermano había apago su celular. "!Rayos!" pensó el joven de cabellos dorados. En que lio estará metido su hermano.

-Está apagado, así tendremos que ir por Sora, luego me encargo de él.-le dijo a Mimí

-Mejor, ya vamos.

Y con eso los muchachos fueron en busca de Sora, sabían que ella no podía haber ido muy lejos. Aparte estaba la pista que siempre cuando Tai y sora se peleaban, siempre iban a un solo lugar. El lugar donde se conocieron.

* * *

Había salido corriendo buscando un lugar en donde despejar su mente, pero por más que pensaba en un buen lugar para pensar, no se le ocurría ninguno. Pero sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron a su casa. Con un suspiro de resignación decidió entrar a su vivienda.

Después de unos minutos, se encontraba recostado en su cama tratando de procesar todo lo que le había pasado en este tiempo. Su vida era un completo desastre. Había perdido al amor de su vida y no sólo eso, había traicionado a su corazón.

De pronto la puerta de su dormitorio es abierta de una manera un poco brusca. Era la menor de los Yagami. Se veía decidida y dispuesta a afrontar todo lo que pudiera venir.

-Hermano, necesitamos hablar.-dijo Kari con firmeza.

El chico de cabellos rebeldes volteó a mirarla y dijo con voz seca.-De que quieres hablar… yo no tengo nada que decir.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías, hermano.-ella se acercó más a la cama de su hermano hasta que se sentó a su costado.-Sabes muy bien de quien tenemos que hablar. Es de Sora.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar de ella.-dijo el joven mirando al techo.

-Pues tienes que, es importante. Además todos en el grupo nos preguntamos si estás bien.

El joven se levantó de su cama y camino por su cuarto tratando de responderle a su hermana de una manera en la cual no hiera sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en sus problemas?, ¿Qué acaso no confiaba en él? Todo era tan confuso, él tan sólo quería dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez en un lugar donde no le rompieran el corazón.

-No necesito que se preocupen por mí.-dijo finalmente.-No ha pasado nada, así que deja preocuparte.

-¿Nada?... así que 'nada'. Te cuento que si fuera _nada_, no nos tratarías a los chicos y a mí de esta manera, nos dirías que pasó con Sora, nos dirías porque rayos hablas como si no te importara lo que pase con ella.-dijo Kari un poco alterada y parándose para estar cerca de su hermano y hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Pues entonces te lo comunico!-gritó Tai.-Pasa que ella está con Matt a pesar de 'todo', pasa que ella se entrego a él sin importarle lo que había pasado con Matt, pasa que quiere que acepte su 'maravillosa' relación con mi disque _amigo_ a pesar del daño que me cause. ¡Pasa que ella siempre querrá que sea su MEJOR amigo!-Tai ya no sabía que más decir, por fin había dicho lo que su corazón y mente le decían a gritos.

Por otro lado la cara de Kari pasó de sorpresa a confusión. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso?, ¿no se supone que Tai debería de estar feliz porque Sora había terminado con Matt?

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Quién rayos te dijo todo eso?, si es por eso que estas molesto, estas completamente equivocado. –dijo Kari tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-No te hagas la tonta hermana, ¿me vas a decir acaso que sora no se entrego al idiota de Matt, a pesar de que todo era parte de una estúpida apuesta?.-dijo molesto el joven de ojos marrones.

-Eso es una mentira, Sora jamás se entregó a nadie. Ella ha terminado con Matt, puesto que se ha dado cuenta que está enamorada de su estúpido mejor amigo. Y ¿Quién es ese?... así, ¡eres TU!

Kari ahora si estaba molesta, todo esto había pasado porque su hermano había creído en algo alguien con poco cerebro le había dicho. La cosa ahora era averiguar quién.

Por otro lado Tai estaba estupefacto, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchan. ¿Mentira?... !Mentira! Todo lo que sabía era una mentira, pero ¿Por qué?... de pronto un nombre vino a su mente. Matt. Le había mentido descaradamente y no solo eso. Sora estaba enamorada de él. ¡Pero que idiota!. Él le había gritado, le había exigido que se alejara de su vida, que no quería verla jamás en su vida y todo por hacerle caso a alguien que nunca se preocupó por llamarlo 'amigo'. A todas estas no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o triste. Feliz porque el amor de su vida le correspondía. Triste porque era un idiota y lo había echado todo a perder.

Después de unos minutos de pensar que es lo que había pasado dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible.-Soy un tonto.

-Ya lo sé, hermano. Por eso estoy aquí para hacerte entrar en razón.-se acercó más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su hermano lo necesecitaba más que nunca. Después de unos segundos, cuando el abrazo llegó a su fin, se atrevió a preguntar.-¿Quién te dijo que ella lo había hecho con Matt?, ¿acaso fue Sora?

-No sé si te enteraste, pero tuve una pelea antes del partido.

-Si Joe nos dijo lo que pasó.

-Bueno la pelea empezó porque descubrí que Matt solo le había pedido a Sora que fuera su novia por una apuesta que hiso con sus amigos.-dijo Tai tratando de calmar la furia que surgía nuevamente por recordar lo sucedido.-Yo lo escuché hablando por teléfono y le pedí explicaciones pero el solo me dijo que Sora ya sabía de la apuesta y que aun así ella se había entregado a él porque ella estaba enamora de mi supuesto amigo.

Kari no sabía que decir. Ahora entendía las razones de su hermano para actuar como lo había hecho. Eso debió doler bastante si se trata de alguien a quien amas.

-Todo lo que te dijo es mentira Tai. Ella rompió con él y no sabe nada de la apuesta. Ella iba decirte que te amaba y a disculparse por todo lo que te hiso sufrir pues se enteró que tú estabas enamorado de ella. –Pauso un momento para ordenar sus ideas.-Lo de la apuesta eso si puede ser verdad. Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué él haría algo así?... sin embargo, él estuvo actuando raro desde que llegó de su viaje en China así que puede que sea verdad.

-Eso ya no me importa ahora.-dijo Tai decidido.-Tengo que encontrar a Sora… necesito decirle que me perdone, que he sido un idiota por tratarla de esa manera, ella fue la razón por la cual seguí jugando el partido contra los halcones. Ella siempre ha sido mi razón para todo.

-Lo sé, hermano. Yo no te impediré, solo te pido que termines de una vez con este sufrimiento. Ustedes son más que mis amigos, son mi familia. Sobre tu más que nada _hermano._-dijo Kari sintiéndose un poco feliz, pues las cosas ya estaban mejorando con su hermano mayor. -"Ahora tan solo espero que Tk y Mimí hayan hablado con Sora." Ya vete hermano, -ve por la chica de tu sueños.

-Sí, eso haré. –dijo el joven de cabellos revueltos saliendo de su habitación yendo en busca de la mujer que lo había cautivado.

* * *

Aun se encontraba en aquel parque que contenía tantos preciados recuerdos. Y como olvidarlos, si contenían a la persona que ella más amaba en este mundo. Había sido una tonta al creer que Tai podría haberle dado una oportunidad para demostrarle que ella en verdad lo amaba.

Había decidido dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Tai en estos días, pero parecía imposible. El ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Era parte de ella y de su vida, el era parte de su alma.

Después de unos momentos en silencio tratando de disfrutar la brisa del viento a su alrededor y los brillos del sol en el cielo, decidió que ya era suficiente de lamentarse por todo lo que pasó. Ya era hora seguir adelante, aunque eso significara sacrificar su corazón.

Cuando estuvo dispuesta a irse se encontró con las miradas de sus amigos Tk y Mimí. Si darse cuanta de cómo sucedió, se lanzo a sus amigos a llorar el dolor que sentía su corazón.

-Ya pasará amiga. Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás.- le decía Mimí mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga quien lloraba en su hombro.

-Mimí tiene razón, Sora. Todo mejorará.-dijo Tk tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su pelirroja amiga.

Sora tomo un poco de aire mientras calmaba a su corazón y secaba sus lágrimas. Daba gracias a Dios por los buenos amigos que tenia, de eso estaba muy segura.

-Gracias, chicos. Por preocuparse por mí, por venir hasta acá y consolarme. En verdad son lo máximo.-dijo sonriendo débilmente.

-Verdad que si soy lo máximo. Sí que lo soy.-dijo Tk con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Sí y un poco vanidoso también, diría yo.-dijo Mimí riéndose tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, cosa que funcionó pues trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Sora.

-Y… ¿podemos saber qué pasó?-pregunto Tk, pero primero recibió el golpe de la enamorada de Joe.

-Tonto. Se supone que es confidencial.-dijo Mimí gruñendo.

Lo que llamó la atención del rubio y la peli rosa fue la carcajada de Sora al ver la actuación de sus dos amigos.

-No se preocupen chicos, no me voy a morir si lo menciono. Tal vez me entristezca, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. –dijo calmada y con sinceridad.

-Ya ves. No era necesario el golpe.-dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza con lagrimitas en su ojos. Lo cual era pura actuación para hacer sentir mal a su amiga Mimí.

-No funcionará conmigo Takeru, así que no pierdas tu tiempo.-dijo Mimí con una sonrisa de 'soy mejor que tú en eso'

-¡Rayos! Y yo que pensé que lo había logrado.-dijo riendo.

-Ya chicos, ja, ja. Ustedes sí que pueden poner feliz a cualquiera. Gracias… de nuevo. –dijo sora mucho más feliz gracias a su amigos.

-Bueno ya apúrate con el chisme, perdón con la _historia_.-dijo Tk emocionado.

-Ay no, si que eres peor que una chica en esto.-dijo Mimí fastidiando a Takashi.

-Ok está bien… la cosa es que después de lo de la pelea ustedes saben que fui a ver a Tai.- los dos amigos asintieron afirmativamente.-Bueno, quise hablar con él, pero no me hacía caso. Luego cuando por fin lo logré, discutimos y me dijo que ya no quería hablar conmigo jamás a pesar de que ya sabía que Matt y yo ya habíamos terminado y que lo del beso no había significado nada para él y… que me odiaba.-dijo Sora calmadamente.

-Pero… ¿él te dijo que sabía lo de tu y Matt?-pregunto Mimí todavía no creyendo el comportamiento que tuvo Tai hacia su mejor amiga.

-Ahora que lo pienso… no, solo dijo que ya sabía lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos, pero no dijo qué cosa, así que yo supongo que es que rompimos.-dijo Sora pensativamente.

-Pero es raro, si el supiera que habían roto, no te habría dicho esas cosas, te hubiera besado y pedido que fueras su novia, a menos que fuera otra cosa lo que él estaba pensando, incluyendo que todavía eres novia de Matt.-dijo el enamorado de Kari.

-Puede ser, acá Tk tiene razón. Pero es que ustedes dos también son muy tercos y no hablan con claridad.-dijo Mimí y un poco estresada.

-Osea… ¿puedo todavía tener una oportunidad con Tai?-preguntó Sora con ilusión.

-Por lo que se ve y si nuestras sospechas son ciertas. Sí.-dijo la mejor amiga de la pelirroja.

En ese momento sora ya no sabía que sentir. Tenía una oportunidad más. Solo eso importaba ahora y esta vez iba a hablar con Tai, pero sin dejar ninguna pregunta suelta. Era el momento que había esperado.

Por otro lado no se daba cuenta, pero estaba siendo observada. Alguien la estaba mirando atentamente. Vio de pronto que Sora ya había despedido de sus amigos y cuando ya no los vio a la vista decidió hacer su entrada.

Ella estaba volteada, dándole la espalda, así que decidió tocar su brazo. De pronto ella volteo y se encontró con él.

-Necesitamos hablar.-le dijo el joven seriamente.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de su loca autora:**

Bueno para decir que esta vez no hice sufrir mucho a nadie y bueno tiene su descanso y para decirles que ahora tiene nuevas oportunidades de ser feliz!

Por otro lado quien será la persona que hablara con sora???? Será sorpresa y se sorprenderán… eso creo.

Y bueno para decir también espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que no se desesperen que esta vez no me demorare tanto en actualizar… y ahora a los saludos!

TaiiOra-Lovee

_sgigi_

Mar

Karolina

----

Anonimo

Viviana

Der Engel Der Ilusionen

Ckata

Lina-san

t3n0H

makurutenoh

sasukeuchihaJm

Fany D. Flowright

Fannyskuis

Katty

Francesca

ClAu-22

Mariam H.

Lord Pata

Goshujin Sama

Marck!!

Wow! espero no olvidar a nadie… en fin gracias y espero sus review y/o correos… por favor no a los tomatazos y botellazos!!!


End file.
